Las Consecuencias de Nuestros Actos
by SystemGargantua
Summary: La vida de todos esta sujeta en pequeña escala a nuestras decisiones, gran parte de los momentos de esta se encuentran fuera de nuestro control. Una sola persona puede influir en un millar de almas. Dawn Bellwether hizo exactamente eso. Sus acciones no solo afectaron a cuantiosos mamíferos, a una coneja y un zorro, sino a toda una ciudad (quizá incluso mas).
1. Prólogo

**" Prologo"**

Pocos eran los sonidos que reverberaban en el despacho de la alcaldía en ese momento de la jornada laboral. El zumbido ininterrumpido del ordenador en el escritorio, los ecos de los pasos del personal administrativos al otro lado puerta doble de madera enmarcada por acero pulido, la amena brisa que se filtraba por una de las ventanillas abierta del mirador a espaldas del escritorio. Entre este y la vidriera se interponía una silla, sobre la cual se encontraba una oveja, portaba un vestido azul marino estampado por una sucesión de puntos turquesa, en su pata derecha portaba un brazalete que hacia juego con su indumentaria, sobre el cuello reposaba un collar de pequeñas esferas metálicas cromadas coronadas por un singular cascabel. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por unos anteojos de armazón café achocolatado, en cuyos espejuelos se reflejaba la pantalla del computador donde se exponía un informe sobre el prototipo que mando diseñar apenas tomo el cargo público por interinado. El documento detalla los pormenores del coste de producción, así como especificaciones de funcionamiento. El informe terminaba con una anotación del remitente:

 _"Sra. Alcaldesa, se le informa que un prototipo del llamado Collar Domesticador le será enviado a su despacho para una demostración, esperando así satisfacer sus estándares de calidad y eficiencia, permitiéndonos llevar a cabo la producción en masa. Nuestro empleado enviado llegara la tarde del 18 de abril de presente. Sin más le mandamos una cordial despedida y buenos deseos para su administración._

 _Atte. Louis P._

 _C.E.O. Prey Technology-Electronic's"._

Sonrió con satisfacción, la entrega se realizaría en tiempo y forma si todo seguía con la marcha actual. Anoto en su agenda personal una futura rueda de prensa para dentro de dos semanas, en la cual daría a conocer sus medidas de seguridad para prevenir más ataques de los denominados depredadores salvajes. Sabía perfectamente que el pánico y la desconfianza se estaban propagando como el fuego en la ciudad, pero era demasiado pronto para dar a conocer una medida tan radical sin que los afectados aceptaran voluntariamente los términos, había que hacer más presión, con 36 incidentes no era suficiente para ella, quería que la cifra se duplicara para el final del mes.

Cerro el documento y tomo una bocanada de aire para, después, soltarla en un suspiro con el fin de calmar su estrés. Le habían informado que el siguiente ataque ocurriría en poco más de 45 minutos; el ansia de ver la nota en los noticieros de toda la ciudad siempre le causaba una gran expectación. Había acordado con su socio indicar la especie del pobre infeliz poco antes del ataque. Tomando su teléfono del escritorio busco en su directorio el nombre "Doug". Escucho el pitido de espera sonar en dos ocasiones antes de que se tomara la llamada.

-¿Si? Habla Doug ¿Cuál es el blanco?

Su mente maquino rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho en realidad -Que sea un guepardo... en Plaza Sahara. -Dicto con una sonrisa mientras veía la ciudad a través del mirador.

-Guepardo en la Plaza Sahara... anotado.

-Recuerda que son ágiles.

-¿Ensero? -Dijo con evidente sarcasmo- Si, sé que son veloces. Puedo hacerlo. -Previniendo una reiteración por parte de la oveja continuo- Oye le di a una pequeña nutria por la ventana de un auto en movimiento.

Frotándose el puente de la nariz contesto -Bien, solo procura notifícarme cuando termines, queda claro.

-Sí, te aviso cuando termine o lo veras en las noticias, no sé, lo que pase primero. -Aparento escuchar lo que la oveja quería decirle, pero estaba más atento a las llamadas de la puerta por parte de sus colaboradores. -Bueno Walter y Jesse volvieron, tengo que irme, adiós.

Escucho como se cortaba la llamada. Sonrió con alegría al saber que en poco daría otro pequeño paso para poder hacer su sueño realidad. Sintió el deseo que comer algo ligero para mitigar el hambre hasta después de la prueba del collar, la cual sería esa misma tarde, alrededor de las 5:00 pm. Bajo de la silla y camino hacia la puerta de la oficina, cerrándola tras de sí al salir por completo. _Alcaldesa Bellwether ¿Necesita algo?_ Pregunto mecánicamente su secretaria, una castor con un traje formal grisáceo y corbata guinda. _Nada, solo quería salir un momento de mi oficina y caminar, es todo._ Le respondo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los elevadores del ayuntamiento. A cada paso que daba su cascabel emitía un campaneo que a ella le encantaba, siempre le recordaba a las muchas campanas de viento que había en su antigua casa, las cuales amaba de niña. Oprimió el botón para llamar al elevador, este se encontraba en los pisos inferiores por lo que tardaría en llegar, con molestia miro a los otros tres elevadores junto al que escogió, la situación era la misma: en los primeros pisos. Con claro rostro de molesta emprendió el camino de vuelta a su oficina no sin antes decirle a su secretaria: _Que me traigan un par de barras integrales rellenas de piña._ Sin esperar respuesta entro nuevamente en su oficina. Camino hacia el dispensador de agua, tomo uno de los muchos vasos de papel cónicos, lo lleno con el traslucido líquido y lo bebió. Mientras pasaba el agua por su garganta callo en cuenta ¿Por qué no pidió por el comunicador a su secretaria que le trajeran el bocadillo desde un principio? Se justificó a si misma diciendo que la confirmación del ataque la había alegado mucho. Una vez bebida toda la sustancia tiro el trozo de papel en un bote de desperdicios. Miro hacia la vidriera de la oficina mientras acariciaba su cascabel con cariño. _Solo un poco más Bawn..._ Se dijo a si misma mientras emprendía rumbo a su escritorio, siendo interrumpida por una llamada entrante. El nombre del contacto decía Doug. Tal suceso no le sentó bien, esperando que la llamada fuera para notificarle un pormenor de la operación que se les paso por alto, contesto:

-¿Qué quieres Doug?

-Tenemos un incidente en el laboratorio. -La voz proveniente del otro lado la reconocía, pero no era Doug, era Walter. Estuvo a punto de contestar cundo fue interrumpido de improvisto -¡Y ya empeoro!

Tal respuesta no hizo más que preocuparle y enfurecerla. Numerosas operaciones con éxito total, aun y con ese dúo molesto merodeando cerca de algunas. No iba a permitir que todo su trabajo, su tiempo de planificación se fueran por el drenaje así de fácil. Menos aún por causa de un trió de carneros imbéciles que lo único que tienen que hacer es jalar un gatillo. Intentando recuperar la compostura pregunto:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Me empujaron fuera del vagón y cerraron la puerta con seguro. -Esta vez fue Doug quien respondo, se le notaba ansioso por el tono de su voz, ya no tan serio.

-¿Dónde están Walter? -Cuestiono con el fin de saber por qué ahora estaba él al teléfono y no Walter.

El carnero trago en seco, sabía cuál era el objetivo de Bellwether al preguntar eso. En un tono casi agudo contesto -Fue tras el vagón...

Un tic era perceptible en el ojo izquierdo de la pequeña oveja. No era para menos, ese vagón era un modelo utilizado en el metro hace más de 15 años, se encontraba oxidado cuando lo designaron cono laboratorio de producción. Por cuestiones de seguridad ella proporciono la financiación necesaria para hacerlo mínimamente operable, en caso de que comenzara a haber sospechas y tuvieran que moverse.

Visiblemente furiosa se limitó a preguntar -¿Quiénes fueron y hacia dónde va la vía?

-La vía está conectada con el sistema de transporte de mercancía y contenedores. Yo no vi quienes fueron, pero Jesse dijo ver una coneja y tras ella una mancha rojiza. -Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria a sus colegas, iba por su equipo de emergencia.

Hubo silencio como única respuesta. -¡Carajo! ¡Esos malditos...! ¡Agghh! -Grito en la oficina pasados unos segundos en lo que procesaba la información, terminando por pateaba el contenedor de basura. ¿Qué carajo hacían la coneja y el zorro otra vez juntos? ¡¿Y hurtando su laboratorio de aulladores?! Corrió en dirección a la gaveta del escritorio. Al abrirla tomo un manojo de documentos ya minuciosamente ordenados en una carpeta mientras sostenía el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro. -Quiero que tomes todos los documentos que tengas, recoge tu equipo de reserva y ve directo a Plaza Sahara, el plan sigue ¡¿Entendido?! -Exigió al tiempo que guardaba los documentos en bolso y tomaba su laptop para encenderla.

-Entendido -Repitió el carnero al tiempo que llegaba a la ubicación de su kit de respaldo. Un escape roto del alcantarillado que pasaba a la par de las vías. Metido la pata en la hedionda abertura, palpo la pared del otro extremo con las pesuñas y comenzó a buscar un agujero en esta. -Pero Bell... ¿Qué pasa con el vagón? -Pregunto con reserva a su interlocutora.

-Yo me encargo de eso. Tu concéntrate en tu tarea. -Dijo en el momento que su laptop mostraba el fondo de escritorio. Rápidamente tecleo en la terminal de la computadora "Tráfico Mercantil". La computadora mostró varias carpetas con un icono sobre ellas. -Una última cosa, si sucede algo que pueda comprometerme y dejarme expuesta quema los documentos y ponte a salvo ¡No quiero más errores! Uno más y yo misma te trasquilare frente a un espejo.

La ultima oración dejo frió al carnero. Conocía de tiempo a Bellwether y sabía que era capaz de eso y más, mucho más, con tal de obtener lo que quería. Se limitó a decir un monosílabo _Si... como ordene_. Encontró su kit de emergencia y procedió a sacarlo del drenaje, abrió la maleta con una capa de impermeabilizante. Dentro estaba un rifle francotirador con el caño, la culata y la mira desmontados, un total de 8 proyectiles dentro de viales sellados y un par de guantes negros. Cerciorándose que no tendría que adquirir nada más para realizar su misión, salvo ir a su departamento por los documentos que le menciono Bellwether, cerro la maleta y comenzó a quitarse su traje de laboratorio amarillo al tiempo que decía: _Tengo que colgar, la llamo cuando termine la misión_. Corto llamada, se deshizo del traje de látex, lo lanzo al alcantarillado, tomo la maleta y comenzó a correr en dirección al andén frente al cual se encontraba el vagón. Por su cabeza cruzo el por qué no tenía el maletín en un lugar más cercano como su departamento, se respondió de inmediato recordando su propia manía de apartar su labor delictiva con su vida mundana así con el hecho de que en donde vivía era una zona un tanto vigilada por el alto nivel económico que en ella se respiraba, después de todo ganaba bien y la oveja era su mejor cliente. Subió las escaleras en dirección a la salida, al llegar al último peldaño y se cercioro que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías. Una vez corroboró que estaba solo, salió rápido del acceso en dirección a su auto a un par de cuadras del lugar.

De vuelta en la oficina, la oveja ya había accedido a la carpeta "Trafico Ferroviario" la cual mostraba en tiempo real los viajes que realizaban los trenes, así como sus horarios. Haber sido la "secretaria" de Leonzález y por, ende, hacer todo el trabajo burocrático por él tuvo al final sus ventajas, así como el cursar una licenciatura en administración y computo. Tenía acceso por su posición de vice-alcaldesa a toda la información que requiriera para su trabajo, incluyendo cámaras de seguridad, datos de inversión y recursos, contratos con empresas y movilidad de productos. Al subir de cargo pudo enlazar su computadora portátil con la base de datos de Zootopia con total libertad bajo la excusa _Me facilitara el trabajo._ En la pantalla se mostraban estadísticas sobre la compra y venta de productos a través de trenes, sus cargamentos, así como procedencias y destinos. En una de las pestañas de interface se mostraba la posición actual. Al abrirla se mostró un mapa de Google Maps donde cada tren que pasaba por la ciudad era mostrado como un circulo amarillo con un intermitente parpadeo. La ruta que conectaba con el vagón-laboratorio indicaba un tren en dirección de colisión. Sabiendo el posible destino del vagón y sus odiosos ocupantes paso a cerrar la laptop y tomar su bolso al tiempo que se comunicaba con su equipo de seguridad personal.

-Necesito transporte de inmediato en dirección al Museo de Historia Natural ¡Ahora! -Conocía la ciudad de años y sabía que la plaza al lado del museo daba una excelente panorámica de la intersección vial, además de que en esa dirección se encontraba la única salida para el par de mamíferos. Habiendo ignorado a su secretaria salido corriendo de la oficina y encontrándose finalmente con los ascensores libres, entro en el más cercano, presiono el botón PB. Para ella fueron momentos de infernal ansia, se sentía inútil en esa caja de aluminio, quería estar en la entrada del museo ya. Llegando a la planta base salió disparada del ascensor recibiendo varios saludos por parte del personal, saludos que ignoro con creces. Al mirar por el vidrio de la entrada y para su alivio, se encontró con una patrulla del ZPD en frente y recargados sobre ella dos corderos que la duplicaban en tamaño. Salió de la alcaldía y sin esperar llegar a la puerta del auto dijo: _¡Vayámonos ya!_ Por la mueca que mostraba en su rostro los oficiales decidieron guardarse la cortesía de abrirle la puerta, entraron velozmente y encendieron el motor al tiempo que escuchaban la puerta trasera cerrarse fuertemente. Sin mediar parada emprendieron marcha al museo. En el trayecto Bellwether cerro sesión en todos los dispositivos donde estuvieran activas todas sus cuentas y perfiles en el sistema. Copio todos sus mails con Prey Technology-Electronic's. Una vez los respaldo y subió a la nube de con un software de encriptación procedió a eliminar todo de su portátil; lo mismo hizo con la carpeta, poniéndola en una bolsa negra que le proporción uno de los policías. Guardo la bolsa bajo el acolchado del asiento trasero, logrando pasar desapercibida.

-Alcaldesa, llegamos al lugar. -Esa oración la saco de sus cavilaciones, miro por la ventana, hay se encontraba el museo. Una edificación de techos altos, aun para las jirafas, coronado en la cima de su cúpula central por un par de astas de reno hechas de mármol reforzado. Procedió a observar el puente que sostenía las vías del tren. La cola de la mole de acero se encontraba en movimiento ordinario, claramente no había colisionado con otro vehículo. Como fue posible, lo ignoraba, pero eso no era importante, lo importante era que el zorro y la coneja estaban dentro del edifico y debía detenerlos a toda costa.

Bajaron los tres de la patrulla y entraron por un acceso secundario para evitar ser vistos directamente por los entrometidos, una fortuna que el lugar estuviera en remodelación. Una lona traslucida permitía "ver" el vestíbulo del edifico. Había silencio en el lugar. Se adentraron más en el museo, llegaron a una intersección en T. Iban a desviarse al acceso del andén del metro en el momento que escucharon pisadas provenientes de esa dirección. Los oficiales tomaron el mango de sus pistolas de dardos sin sacarlas de la funda. Pasaron a ocultarse en las sobras causadas por los soportes y tablas de los pasillos altos del personal de remodelación. Cuando los que subían las escaleras finalmente llegaron al último escalón de estas, la oveja sonrió con satisfacción, efectivamente eran Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde. Doblaron en dirección a la salida, Bellwether y sus policías los siguieron al vestíbulo. Cuando estos iban a medio camino bordeando una exhibición bajo el nivel de suelo, Bawn se aclaró la garganta y oculto su fastidio hacia ellos.

¡Judy! -La nombrada y su colega se detuvieron volteando a verla, Bellwether se tranquiliza por su acción, ya no escaparían. - ¡Judy! -Volvió a decir acercándose a ellos franqueada por los oficiales.

* * *

 **Central del ZPD. 18 de abril. 01:32 pm.**

-Jefe Bogo aquí está el informe que pidió. -Dijo el oficinista al tiempo que tomaba el papel de la impresora al lado de su computador, era un jabalí en cuyo gafete de presentación decía Harlan.

El búfalo tomo el documento entre sus pesuñas. El informe trataba sobre los índices de asaltos a pata armada ocurridos en la ciudad durante el último trimestre. Aunque actualmente esa era una de sus preocupaciones menores en estos momentos. La última semana había sido agitada sin aparentarlo, habían pasado 8 días desde el último incidente de un depredador salvaje. Pero este tiempo de "paz" no había aminorado los ánimos en la ciudad en lo absoluto. Las señales de desconfianza y racismo se veían todos los días, las presas comenzaban a apartarse de sus "enemigos naturales" con un descaro francamente hiriente, se podía ver que el ánimo de algunos comenzaba a mermar o volverse sulfúreo dependiendo de en qué trinchera estuvieran. Algunos incluso comenzaron a perder sus empleos. Esto último lo sabía Bogo por el trato que estaban sufriendo sus oficiales depredadores y las anécdotas que estos le contaba en un intento de que parasen, pues si el jefe del ZPD no podía darles seguridad a sus subordinados, nadie lo haría.

-Bien, eso sería todo. -Dijo Bogo en el tono más neutro posible, cosa sencilla para él. Era costumbre suya el pedir ese informe en específico cada trimestre, más por cuestiones personales que otra cosa. Siempre podía mandar a alguien que le llevara el documento, pero estar encerrado en esa diminuta oficina para su enorme tamaño comenzaba a sofocarlo, buscaba cualquier excusa para salir de ella. Hoy el informe seria esa excusa. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de las oficinas cuando el jabalí le dijo: _Jefe, si busca más información sobre los asaltos le aconsejo ir a archivos, el sistema está saturado y la conexión se cae._ No importándole la información brindada salió.

Al llegar al vestíbulo principal, miro al lugar donde se encontraba el recepcionista. Un cordero con una lana ridículamente crecida se encontraba allí. En varias ocasiones le dijo que debía cortarse la lana, pero el oficial se negaba alegando que era maltrato laboral. La excusa era patética e ilógica para todos, menos para la alcaldesa. Bogo no entendería jamás la obsesión de las ovejas y corderos con su lana. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a su despacho cuando la intersección de las palabras archivos y recepcionista le hizo recordar al oficial Benjamín Garraza. En un par de ocasiones lo visito en su lugar de trabajo para ver su estado de ánimo, tal vez no era oficial de campo ni tenía que tratar con la discriminación en todo momento, pero si era alguien muy impresionable, fácil de alterar su estado anímico y de personalidad normalmente risueña y alegre. Todo esto le era perjudicial en estos momentos. Aferrándose a toda oportunidad de no ir a su oficina y de paso ver como se encontraba uno de sus oficiales más eficientes en su labor, tomo el pasillo a derecha junto de las escaleras y doblo en una esquina quedando a unos metros de la entrada a los archivos. Conforme caminaba noto que no se escuchaba ruido proveniente del interior, cosa lo que extraño mucho, Benjamín siempre tenía música en su teléfono, varias veces se escuchaba en el vestíbulo música de Gazelle, hoy parecía no ser el caso. Tomo el pomo con la pata y lo giro. La puerta no emitió chirrido, estaba bien lubricada.

El interior de los archivos era monótono. Una ventana al fondo por la que se miraba la cochera de la estación, un sinnúmero de archiveros uno al lado de otro, estos eran un poco más altos que Bogo. A la derecha de la puerta estaba un escritorio que para el búfalo era pequeño. Sobre este estaban desperdigados algunos papeles junto con una caja de donas casi llega. El guepardo con sobrepeso se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla que apenas podía mantenerse. Tenía una dona en la pata, jugueteaba perezosamente con ella. Su rostro reflejaba completo aburrimiento.

-Garraza. -Lo nombro para llamar su atención. Cosa que consigue dada la falta de ruido

-¡Oh! Hola Jefe. -Respondió el guepardo apartando la mirada de la dona y enfocándola en su superior. - ¿Necesita algo?

-Ah... ¡Sí! Los informes de asaltos del último trimestre e igual los del último año. -Respondió para tener una justificación de su presencia.

-Claro. Deje los busco. -Se levantó de su silla causando que esta crujiera. Camino hacia los archiveros sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno, con el tiempo memorizo la ubicación de todos los documentos. -Jefe, usted siempre manda a alguien por cosas como esta ¿Por qué vino? -Cuestiono, conocía bien los modus operandi de su jefe.

-Quería caminar un poco, además todos está muy ocupados en estos días. -Dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio y tomaba una dona. -¿Por qué no escuchas música? Siempre lo haces -Pregunto para saber mejor como estaba.

-No lo sé, simplemente no tengo ganas. En realidad, ni siquiera tengo hambre. -Se escuchó como habría y cerraban un cajón. De entre los archiveros se veía a Garraza caminar de vuelta al escritorio. Tenía la cola al nivel del suelo, aun sin siquiera la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro. -Aquí tiene. -Dijo entregándole la carpeta a Bogo, quien la tomo con su pata libre.

-Gracias Garraza. -Tomo la carpeta y procedió a dar una mordida al bizcocho que había elegido. Cuando termino de masticar y tragar el trozo de pan dulce pregunto. -¿Dónde las compraste? Son muy buenas.

-En una pastelería cerca de la estación principal. Si quiere puede llevarse la caja. No creo que me de hambre.

-Así está bien. Solo quería probarlas. -Termino de comerla y se encamino a la salido. -Benjamín. -Lo llamo antes tomar el pomo de la puerta. El guepardo se limitó a mirarlo. -Este puesto es temporal.

-Lo se Jefe. -Respondió con un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro.

Finalmente salió de ese grisáceo cuarto. Benjamín estaba peor que la última vez que lo vio, aunque él no podía hacer mucho. Fue una orden de arriba la que le indico que moviera a Garraza. Nunca creyó que le afectaría tanto. Sacudió todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se movió en dirección a su oficina. A mitad de las escaleras fue llamado por el recepcionista. -¡¿Qué quieres?! -Pregunto irritado.

-Jefe tenemos el reporte de un zorro salvaje en el Museo de Historia Natural. Ademas, dijeron también que "la oficial Hopps está herida." -Respondió con preocupación el cordero.

La noticia lo puso en alerta. Sabía que tarde o temprano habría otro ataque, pero la mención de Hopps lo saco de balance. ¿Qué hacia ella en la ciudad? ¿Cómo es que termino atacada por un zorro salvaje? No valía la pena cuestionarse. Debía actuar ya antes que Hopps pudiera morir. Prácticamente corrió hacia el recepcionista, la situación lo ameritaba, tomo el radio comunicador y lo encendió.

-A todas las unidades, tenemos el reporte de un zorro salvaje en el museo de historia natural. ¡Vallan a ese lugar de inmediato! -Apenas escucho la confirmación de varios oficiales dejo el dispositivo. Algunos oficiales que pasaban por el vestíbulo escucharon parte del comunicado y se quedaron expectantes a la espera de instrucciones.

Utilizando su voz capaz de atravesar muros, el Jefe Bogo grito -¡Atención! ¡Hay un reporte de un depredador salvaje en el museo! -Capto la atención de todos en la estación. -¡Tomen las patrullas que estén disponibles! ¡Hay que evitar otra tragedia! -Decidió que él personalmente se encargaría de la situación.

Aquellos que no estaban ocupados trasladando detenidos o que pudieran dejar sus puestos lo siguieron camino a la cochera. La mayoría de los oficiales se encontraban fuera. Por lo que no fueron muchos los que lo siguieron; la mayoría era depredadores grandes.

* * *

En la avenida frente a la cual se edificó el complejo policíaco yacía estacionado un automóvil tamaño mediano. Dentro se encontraban una cebra acompañada de un hurón color canela. Ambos portaban un conjunto de ropa genérico: pantalones de mezclilla, camisa abotonadas a cuadros, rojiza la del hurón y azul rey la de la cebra. Cada uno portaba un vaso de café que hacía ya un rato dejo de emitir vapores. Sus alimentos consistían en una ensalada de pepino y lechuga por parte de la equina y un sándwich de soya saborizada para el hurón.

-Natalia. -Llamo el mustélido en busca de atención, cosa que obtuvo. - Admito que al principio el quedarnos frente a la policía a esperar que sucediera otro ataque resultaba interesante. Pero ahora veo que es aburrido.

-¿Enserio? Nadie te obliga a estar aquí. Puedes irte, solo déjame las llaves del auto. -Le respondió mientras dejaba su café en el porta-vaso del auto.

-Tal vez lo aria... Si no fueras la única que no me mira despectivo. -Dijo mostrando una mueca de hastío. - Únicamente no me despiden porque soy de los mejores camarógrafos de toda la televisora. Si dejo este puesto a tu lado en poco tiempo me correrían.

-¿No te estas contradiciendo? Te está hartando que te discriminen por ser depredador y estas aquí esperando que otro de tu "clase" ataque.

-Estoy aquí porque me gusta documentar los hechos, viéndolos directamente y grabándolos, para luego mostrarlos al público. Creo que así hago más que estando tratando de ser bueno con personas que me escupirán de todas formas.

-Tu plan funcionaria. -La cebra menciono al tiempo que dejaba de ver la comisaria para enfocarse en su acanelado amigo. -Pero nuestros jefes solo nos dejan mostrar lo que lo que les genere más audiencia Lenin. Me temo que no podrás hacer mucho.

Sonriéndose sínicamente sin despejar la mirada de la edificación símbolo del orden le respondió. -¿Y fuera del sistema podre hacer mucho? Además, si no trabajo aquí ¿De dónde comeré?

-Siempre están los vagabundos de Little Rodentia.

-Que sádica. Preferiría comer pasto.

-¿Es un insulto?

-Si así lo sientes... -Calló por unos instantes, cosas que provoco el desvió de la mirada de la cebra en dirección al parabrisas. - Creo que hay esta nuestra nota del día.

Ambos observaron como un convoy de 4 patrullas salían en simultaneo del estacionamiento del ZPD en dirección al centro. Dentro de ellas, a través de los parabrisas, pudieron ver la silueta de un búfalo que manejaba la unidad cabecilla. Sin perder tiempo el hurón encendió el vehículo y habiendo pasado un tiempo prudente comenzó a seguir a los azulados. El sonido de una notificación provino del bolsillo de la cebra, esta saco su móvil para ver de qué se trataba.

-Creo ya sé por qué salieron tan aprisa. Casi hubo un choque entre dos trenes en el paso elevado del centro. -En su teléfono se observaba un vídeo amateur que capto el momento desde lo bajo, no se observó mucho del acontecimiento.

-Claro y algo así saco al jefe de la policía de su oficina ¿No? -Él no se creía esa hipótesis. -Puede que esté relacionado con ese tren, pero debe ser algo más grava para haberlo hecho subirse a una patrulla.

-Lo sabremos al llegar.

-¿Puedes revisar que este todo en orden? No quiero que perdamos algo importante porque el micrófono o las lentes se cayeron bajo los asientos.

-Estoy en ellos. -Dijo al momento que se volteaba para inspeccionar el equipo de trabajo de ambos.

* * *

Si bien iban al límite permitido de velocidad, no encendieron las sirenas, no tenían pensado llamar en demasía la atención del público, querían que se percatara la menor cantidad de civiles posible. Todos estaban armados con pistolas de dardos y eléctricas, además de una jaula grande sellada únicamente con un puñado de orificios en la base, un bozal y una red para inmovilizar. No dejarían nada a la suerte.

Nadie sentía necesaria de la comunicación entre unidades, sabían su destino y la situación se había puesto tan tensa que cualquier comentario resultaría de sobra. La respiración pesada y acompasada de Bogo era todo lo que se escuchaba en la unidad cabecilla. Meditando la situación mientras sorteaban el tráfico en dirección al museo, decidió tomar la radio-comunicador en su pata derecha mientras con la otra sostenía el volante.

-Brown ¿Quién fue el que realizo la llamada? - Dijo para saber la información solicitada.

-El mamífero no se identificó jefe, colgó muy rápido. Pero podría jurar que era la voz de la alcaldesa. -Respondió el cordero desde la recepción.

 _Bellwether_. El búfalo ya estaba cansado de escuchar ese apellido en todo. - Comunica a las demás unidades que ya estamos en camino, puede que necesitemos apoyo. - Sin más colgó el comunicador ¿En realidad necesitaba tantos elementos para someter a un simple zorro fuera de razón? A su ver rayaba en lo absurdo. Pero no permitiría que otro mamífero terminara lastimado; y sabiendo que Hopps era ese otro mamífero sentía que debía cumplirlo cabalmente. Verla salir de esa oficina hace una semana dejando su placa sobre el escritorio, le sorprendió, quizá hasta lo apesadumbro. Justo cuando se había ganado su respeto tira la toalla por algún sentimiento de deber platónico que cree no cumplió. Eso no era importante ahora, había un civil en peligro y como policías era su deber mantenerlo a salvo.

Llegando a la acera frente a la edificación académico-divulgativa notaron la presencia de una unidad policial un tanto más reducida que las que ellos montaban. Alguien había llegado antes. Eso los tranquilizo un poco más no bajaron la guardia.

Sin esperar la orden de Bogo, apenas la última patrulla coloco su freno de pata. Los uniformados salieron en sincronía de sus vehículos para encaminarse hacia la entrada del museo. De las patrullas tercera y cuarta salieron los policías cagando la jaula, la red y el bozal. En el momento que pisaron el primer escalón para subir al acceso otro par de unidades aparecieron por una de las esquinas, estas rápidamente se estacionaron frente a las escaleras. Ambas, como había indicado Bogo, no usaron la sirena en su camino al lugar de reunión. Procedieron a dividirse en dos grupos, uno subiría al edificio mientras los demás resguardaban la entrada para evitar el acceso de civiles o la prensa en caso de que esta llegara.

Ya frente a la enorme puerta de madera que daba la bienvenida al museo, Bogo y Rinowicks la franquearon. Al mirar dentro del vestíbulo divisaron tres siluetas, pudieron distinguir la inconfundible lana capilar de la alcaldesa, ella estaba custodiada por dos oficiales lanudos. Mientras preparaban la jaula y los demás aditamentos para la captura del mamífero salvaje, los que vigilaban los accesos alzaron la ceja en intriga al ver a la oveja levantar una pistola similar a que ellos portaban. La observaron abrir el cargador, en este se encontraban pequeñas esferas azuladas. Los oficiales miraron a su superior en busca de instrucciones, este les indico en señas que mantuvieran silencio; lentamente abrieron las puertas entrando en el recibidor. Los ovinos se encontraban en demasía concentrados mirando al suelo, pues no notaron la intromisión del cuerpo policíaco. Los citados comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la oveja. Cuando entraron y gracias a los altos techos del edifico lograron captar una frase cortada de la voz de Bellwether.

-...culpe a Leonzález, puedo hacer lo mismo con ustedes. Es mi palabra contra la suya.

\- En realidad... - Una voz femenina conocida por Bogo emergió del suelo, en efecto era Hopps. Se escuchó el ruido de la rebobinarían de un audio sucedido por la frase: "Usare a todo depredador de Zootopia si hace falta." -Es su palabra contra la suya... Es una treta tesoro ¡Boom!

* * *

Una sensación que solo podía definirse como arcadas mentales era lo que martirizaba a Dawn. Su mente solo podía pasar a cámara rápida el escenario que sus ojos no captaron ni captarían: una coneja siendo masacrada por un carmesí zorro al tiempo que los policías llegaban al "rescate" de la pobre servidora pública. Una incómoda vigilia la invadió, miro el cargador de su pistola, las moras seguían hay en lugar del suero. Dio un paso atrás al tiempo que volvía la vista en dirección la arena donde se debido darse el sangriento espectáculo. La coneja seguía con esa expresión ladina y altanera mientras sostenía en su pata la grabadora con motivo de zanahoria a la vez era sostenida por el vulpino, quien tenía un bulto esférico en el bolsillo de su camisa hawaiana. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, llamo a la policía y esta no tardaría en hacer aparición.

Se giró para dar inicio a su escapada cuando un muro azulado la asusto. Mirando fugazmente hacia arriba pudo notar la inconfundible cornamenta de Bogo siendo franqueado por una docena de grandes mamíferos quienes posaban sus vistas en la ovina. Por acto reflejo esta se volteo rápidamente, se estaba hiperventilando, respiraba con avidez y comenzaba a sudar copiosamente. Usando todo su raciocinio y notando que sus escoltas comenzaban a acariciar el mango de sus armas, se tragó su desorientación, volteo hacia Bogo y lo encaro con una mueca casi grotesca que pretendía ser una sonrisa de alivio.

-Jefe Bogo, q-que bueno que llego. - Respondió a la vez que intentaba idear un método para escapar del lugar.

Con una expresión de roca el búfalo respondió. -Me informaron que quien hizo la llamada colgó rápido, pero que su voz sonaba como la de la alcaldesa. Dude que en verdad fuera usted.

-S-sí, vera... -Su mente maquinaba cualquier respuesta a la vez que ocultaba la pistola cruzando sus patas en su espalda. -Vine a revisar cómo se encontraba la remodelación del museo... debe ser entregado pronto y la oficial ¡Ex oficial Hopps! Entro siendo perseguida por un zorro salvaje. - Los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

Bogo se limitó a asentir lentamente. - Y ¿Dónde se encuentra ese zorro salvaje?

-Escapo

-¿Y por qué Hopps esta hay abajo?

-Escapando del zorro se resbalo y callo en la exhibición.

-¡Tu matón nos empujó! -La voz de Judy se escuchó desde lo bajo.

-Por cierto, Zanahorias ¿Dónde está? -Dijo Nick mientras ponía su pata en la frente mientras fingía mirar al horizonte en busca de algo.

 _Maldito cobarde ¿Por qué no me aviso...?_ Susurro Dawn por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Nada Jefe Bogo.

-Supongo que también podrá decirme porque hay un zorro junto con Hopps hay debajo ¿No?

-Es empleado de remodelación y le pedimos que nos ayudara a subir a Hopps. - Comenzaba a decir palabras antes que pensarlas. Bogo a pesar de "disfrutar" del nerviosismo de la oveja podía notar como sus guardias tenían las pesuñas cerca de sus armas. Tendría que ser directo ya.

-Cuando entramos me pareció escuchar que usted hablaba con ellos ¿Podría decirme que les decía?

-Ehhh... les decía que no se preocuparan, que la policía llegaría pronto.

-¿Enserio? Yo recuerdo que usted quería que atacara a esta coneja. -El vulpino dijo mientras sonreía con mofa y mostrando todos los dientes al tiempo que apoyaba su codo en la cabeza de la leporina, provocando que esta bajara las orejas.

-Y nos decía que nos inculparía como lo hizo con Leonzález. -Dijo Judy tratando de quitarse la pata de Nick de la cabeza.

\- Están nerviosos por el susto Jefe, no los tome enserio. - Bawn ya se estaba desesperando, quería salir de ahí.

\- Y esto también es producto del "susto" alcaldesa ¿Verdad? -Nuevamente el sonido de una grabación rebobinada de escucho: "Usare a todo depredador de Zootopia..."

-Alcaldesa ¿Puede mostrarme sus pesuñas?

Visiblemente nerviosa la oveja replico. -¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Cuando entre puede ver que tenía un arma en las patas. -Dijo extendiendo su pesuña al nivel de la oveja. -Déjese de estupideces, entréguela y dígame que está pasando aquí.

-Le digo que el zorro salvaje escapo. Mire si revisamos las cámaras... - La voz de Dawn se fue silenciando conforme contemplaba la inflexible miraba de Bogo, quien no retraía su pata, continuaba teniéndola extendía hacia la pequeña mamífera.

La nula cooperativa de la hembra provoco que Bogo decidiera caminar hacia ella para personalmente arrebatarle el arma, después de todo era casi imposible que fuera un arma de fuego. Estas eran de uso exclusivo de las fuerzas especiales, los SWAT's, y el ejército, ningún servidor público ni unidad de seguridad privada tenia permitido usar o transportas esas armas a no ser que solicitaran al ZPD un permiso el cual demoraba en demasía siendo tramitado y certificado, sin mencionar el arduo y cansino examen psicológico y prácticas de tiro que debían de pasarse para poseer una. Bogo estaba confiado en que la oveja se dejaría catear, pues ¿Qué podía hacerle una oveja que evidentemente estaba asustada? Tenía experiencia negociando y sometiendo criminales armados de tu talla y mayores (que sorprendente mente había), no por nada se ganó su puesto a pulso. Las orejas de búfalo y sus subordinados escucharon el inconfundible sonar de armas siendo desenfundadas, por el rabillo del ojo noto que los guardias que acompañaban a Bellwether empuñaban su arma y velozmente apuntaban a Bogo. El jefe de policía se lanzó de espaldas hacia atrás al tiempo que los dardos salían disparados en su dirección, solo logro ver un par de fugaces líneas azul grisáceas mientras aterrizaba silenciosamente en el pulido suelo. Rápidamente saco su pistola eléctrica y apunto al celador situado a la derecha. Los demás oficiales rápidamente sacaron sus armas y direccionaron los cañones hacia el trió de ovinos.

-¡Háganlo! -Chillo Bellwether mientras comenzaba correr hacia el interior del edifico. Los ovinos indumentados de azul retiraron el seguro de sus granadas lacrimógenas.

Disparos erráticos provenían del lado lanudo, disparos que en poco fueron engullidos por una ráfaga de proyectiles en dirección contraria. Las masas lanudas cayeron de bruces produciendo un sonido seco. A pesar de ser una docena de oficiales contra dos guardias, todos estaban en alerta y no era para menos, de los cinturones tácticos de los corderos comenzaba a emerger un vapor blanco. El espacio a pesar de ser enorme, carecía de ventilación y circulación de aire, el lacrimógeno no se iría pronto si lo dejaban expandirse en la estancia. Un lobo grisáceo decidió tomar la iniciativa. Rápidamente fue hacia los corderos, los ojos y la nariz comenzaban a arderle con creces, más eso no lo hizo flaquear, como pudo retiro los seguros que unían las cargas aturdidoras a los cinturones tácticos; el resto de los oficiales, Bogo, Judy y Nick por inercia retrocedían ante la creciente masa vaporosa, las narices de todos comenzaban a irritarse por la agria neblina.

De entre la nube blanca emergió un grimoso lobo, sus ojos enrojecidos cuales faros de emergencia, su nariz seca, irritada, casi agrietada en su piel. Corrió entre jadeos y estornudos grasientos hacia la salida. Al atravesarla comenzó a toser con preocupante intensidad. Los oficiales en las escaleras solo lo vieron arrollarse en frente a la puerta. Mucosidad y lágrimas provenían con esmero de sus cavidades respectivas.

Momentos después se encontraban las ganadas dentro de un basurero publico sellado mientras terminaban de descargar su contenido. Un rinoceronte y un tigre se encarnaba de cuidar a su compañero quien producía chillidos de dolor recostado en el suelo.

-Tranquilo amigo, vas a estar bien. -Le dijo Colmillar en un intento por consolarlo, sentado a su lado y posando una pata en su hombro.

Cuando el lobo salido del interior del museo, un trió de oficiales fueron tras él para ayudarlo o por lo menos procurar que no terminara muy afectado por el gas.

El vapor comenzaba a disiparse en el interior del lugar. Nick resguardaba a Judy al otro extremo de la exhibición protegiendo su nariz y boca con el pañuelo donde guardo hace momentos sus moras. Bogo logro ver a través del lacrimógeno, contemplo una azulada silueta coronada por un ovoide blanco y esponjoso desparecer por una esquina.

-¡Arresten a esa Maldita! -Bramo el búfalo a punto de expeler humo de su hocico y nariz al momento que se incorporaba e iniciaba la persecución. Como guiados por un titiritero habilidoso, el cuerpo de uniformados comenzó a correr al unísono junto con su superior. A medio camino de la desviación dos oficiales, un elefante y león frenaron en seco, ambos miraron hacia el receptáculo infraterrano, cruzaron vistas y decidieron en silencio quedarse a cuidar la entrada e informar a los otros policías sobre lo ocurrido en caso de que entraran, cosa que sucedió casi de inmediato.

La persecución podría decirse ser desproporcionada. Cinco grandes mamíferos: un búfalo, un oso polar, un hipopótamo, un rinoceronte y un elefante a la "caza" de una pequeña oveja. Pero para Bogo era algo ya personal. No solo el hacerle la vida imposible con sus absurdas medidas y políticas de seguridad pública, la humillación silenciosa de sus elementos acolmillados, el cambio de imagen que ella quería darle a la comisaria, la entrada descarada de elementos ovejunos a la estación. Todo se le había estado acumulando en las últimas semanas, lo sentía a diario en el aire de la estación, el ánimo de Benjamín era el mejor ejemplo; por lo que el haber sido atacado por la seguridad de la oveja, el que uno de sus elementos terminara siendo víctima del lacrimógeno y su evidente intento de deshacerse de Hopps y el zorro lo terminaron por enfurecer. Desde su llegada al poder Bogo no hizo más que pagar los platos rotos de cada nueva tropelía.

Bellwether corría con esmero entre los pasillos del edifico. Las sombras proyectadas por algunas exhibiciones producían obscuras quimeras en las paredes y techo. El sorteo de pasillos no duro mucho, al poco la oveja sintió temblar el piso tras ella, miro un instante hacia atrás: siluetas borrosas encapsuladas en un manto azul la perseguían, la conglomeración era encabezada por una sombra obscura con cuernos que no despegaba su mirada de ella. Bawn corrió una decena de metros más hasta que sintió el aire en su nuca ser perturbado: la pata de Bogo casi la toma por el cuello, para ella era una sombra negra que se mezclaba con el tono de las paredes.

-¡Bellwether! -La citada sintió su pata ser fuertemente apretada en un agarre apenas doloroso. Bawn chillo cual roedor al sentir la presión en el brazo. Se volteo en un parpadeo encarando a Bogo, posteriormente realizando el sueño de muchos capos y criminales.

Un chasquido de lengua acompañado de un quejido vino del hocico del búfalo, una mora fue disparada a presión entre sus cejas, dando muy cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Aproximo su pata libre hacia su cara con el fin de saber con qué lo habían "inoculado", sentía el ardor en la zona ocular, una sustancia casi pastosa fue lo que emano del proyectil. En su rostro se podía ver la mora destrozada, convertida en puré. El impacto fue tan fuerte que aun siendo blando el proyectil dejo un anillo rojizo bajo el pelaje de Bogo, el cual en algunas áreas carecía de piel, sobre las cuales se formaban pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

Bellwether aprovecho la distracción de Bogo para liberarse y seguir corriendo. Los oficiales que seguían a Bogo se sorprendieron por la insolente gallardía de la oveja. Por un segundo se encontraron indecisos sobre si seguir a la alcaldesa o cerciorarse que su superior estuviera bien. El oso polar y el rinoceronte continuaron la persecución de Dawn mientras los otros dos se quedaban con Bogo esperando que no le afectara lo que le dispararon.

El disparo si lo afecto, pero no el modo esperado. Un gruñido gutural provino de su garganta, con la pesuña retiro el molesto fluido de su rostro, bufo con ira haciendo que sus aletas nasales se dilataran sobre manera. En tiempos remotos antes del raciocinio mamífero, los depredadores sabían que había ciertas presas con las que tener cuidado cuando se les cazaba o se enfurecían: los hipopótamos, elefantes, algunos carneros de montaña y ciertos bovinos. Un miedo fugaz se apodero de los oficiales cuando escucharon a Bogo proferir sonidos "primitivos": bufo con venencia mientras comenzaba a correr intensamente tras la oveja. Ya no le irritaba Bellwether, la odiaba.

Bawn doblo en un pasillo solo para ser frenada y sometida por un oso polar.

-Esta arresta por agresión a un oficial... resistirse a un cateo... e... intento de incriminación a civiles. -Jadeo el oso mientras recuperaba el ritmo de la respiración. Mientras respiraba mostraba los colmillos, hilos de saliva unían las mandíbulas superior e inferior. El cuadro solo alarmo y asqueo a Bellwether.

-¡Aléjate de mí asqueroso depredador! - Usando sus pesuñas presiona con fuerza la nariz del oso. Apretó con el filo de sus pesuñas haciendo pequeñas perforaciones en la nariz del albino.

-¡ARRGHH! -Apretó el agarre en que tenía a la oveja antes de soltarla en un empujón lejos de él. Por la fuera del apretón Bawn soltó la nariz antes ser lanzada un par de metros. Ella se miró la pesuña con la que hirió al oso. Las puntas de estas tenían manchones rojizos. El otro oficial estaba por dispararle con su pistola de dardos, pero se detuvo al sentir vibraciones viniendo detrás de él. Al girar la cabeza directamente a sus espaldas esta posado un búfalo. Este contraía y expandía su pecho al ritmo de su pesada respiración, su ojo izquierdo enrojecido, alrededor de este había manchitas azules, tenía la vista fija en la alcaldesa. De un empujón aparto al rinoceronte con firmeza, giro la vista hacia el oso, el cual miraba a la ovina con rabia mientras se cubría la nariz.

Bogo camino estoico hacia la oveja, está en un intento de intimidación fallido apunto el arma hacia el jefe policial. Sin medir fuerza, de un manotazo despojo a Bawn de su arma, la cual salió disparada lejos chocando con la pared. La pata le dolía a Bellwether, el golpe que le dio Bogo fue muy fuerte, con la otra pata trato de cubrir la lastimada. Esto nunca se logró. Fue violentamente puesta contra la pared. Frente a ella esta Bogo arrodillado para estar a su altura. Solo vio ira en su mirada, le produjo más miedo que el hocico del oso.

-¡U-usted no entiende! - Trato de decir. -Lo hago por las presas Jefe, debe comprender... -Su hocico fue sellado por una enorme pata con pesuñas. Fue tomada con brusquedad del hombro por el búfalo. Trato de soltarse del agarre, pero le fue inútil, no tenía la fuerza necesaria, además de estar agotada por correr. -¡Escúcheme idiota! ¡Las presas debemos unirnos, ello son el enemigo! ¡Hay que...!

-¡CIERRE EL MALDITO HOCICO! - Grito Bogo mientras la levantaba del suelo elevándola al nivel de sus ojos. A pesas estar al otro lado del edificio, los oficiales que retiraban a los ovinos inconscientes junto con Judy y Nick escucharon el grito de Bogo con toda nitidez; la acústica del lugar solo ayudo a prolongarlo. La coneja y el zorro se miraron con complicidad. _Alguien tendrá problemas._ Canturreo Nick con una sonrisa burlona. Judy solo rió por el comentario. _¡Hey! ¿Necesitan ayuda?_ Voltearon ambos al escuchar el llamado.

Unos sollozos anuncian el regreso de los oficiales que fueron en persecución. Su superior arrastraba a una lagrimosa y desesperada oveja. Judy y Nick estaban siendo sacados el hoyo donde fueron lanzados: la leporina siendo cargada cual bebe por un tigre y pasada a patas de un hipopótamo, el vulpino siendo luego levantado tomado por las axilas por un el mismo tigre, más él fue colocado de seco en el suelo. Quedo en el piso sentado, paso a levantarse para ir con Judy y dejar espacio a una elefanta para ayudar a subir al tigre. Todos en el vestíbulo volearon a ver la patética escena, Bellwether soltaba patadas y arrastra todo su peso contra la dirección a donde Bogo la llevaba, sus ojos ya enrojecidos por la desesperación y las lágrimas de ira e impotencia.

-¡Suélteme Bogo! ¡No puede hacer esto!

-¡Disparar el jefe del ZPD, herir a un oficial, intento de fuga, conspiración política, intento de incriminación! ¿No son razones suficientes? -Dijo Bogo con sarcasmo. Su ira inicial no había disminuido, pero ahora podía controlarla, siempre y cuando la oveja no lo hartara más, cosa que no estaba pasando. Era un claro insulto a su inteligencia el que ella dijera semejantes idioteces. Lo mejor era ignorarlas. Sin inmutarse ante los constantes chillidos de la aun alcaldesa, Bogo se aproximó al recién subido Colmillar quien estaba al lado Francine, la elefanta.

-Trasladen a Bellwether a la comisaria en calidad de detención preventiva. Digan a administración que levante un acta de investigación contra ella por actos de corrupción a servidores públicos, agresión a policías, incriminación y... -Busco un par de segundos las palabras correctas- Terrorismo de Estado. -Sentencio mientras entregaba a la oveja a la dupla.

-Entendido Jefe. -Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras franqueaban a Bawn; Colmillar procedió a esposarla, tenía esposas para animales pequeños. La oveja dejo de oponer resistencia, parecía estar abstraída, perdida en su mente, pero la frustración y el miedo seguían plasmados en su cara.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Wolfheims?

-Está fuera de peligro señor. La ambulancia llego hace poco, lo están atendiendo. Solo tiene muy irritados los ojos y la nariz, además está un poco desorientado. -Respondió Colmillar.

-¿Hopps o el zorro están heridos?

-Solo Hopps señor, tiene una cortada en la pata derecha, el zorro esta ileso.

-Que venga un médico a atenderla, estaremos aquí un tiempo.

-¿Por qué señor? -Interrogo Francine a Bogo antes de emprender camino hacia la puerta.

-Seguramente hay ya una multitud fuera del museo, verán a la alcaldesa salir esposada, no dejaran de hacer ruido y los reporteros llegaran en masa. Será más fácil que me diga Hopps que paso estando aquí que tratando de quitarnos a los reporteros que nos seguirán todo el camino.

-Entiendo señor. Nos retiramos. - Dijo Francine y remato Colmillar saliendo ambos escoltando a una incrédula oveja.

En su camino a la salida se toparon con un par de paramédicos que iban a atender a Hopps y cualquier otro herido. Bogo se aproximó al par de entrometidos: Nick ayudaba a subir a Judy a una tabla elevada de construcción para no tener que usar sus piernas ni estar al ras del suelo.

-Bien, digan qué diablos hacían aquí y que paso. -La coneja y el zorro quedaron eclipsados por el búfalo, con los paramédicos a su espalda.

* * *

 **Inmediaciones del Museo. 01:56 pm.**

-Tal parce que somos los primeros.

-Si. Solo queda esperar. -Dijo Lenin mientras terminaba de montar el lente de su cámara. Se encontraba subido en una banca pública para asemejar la altura de la equina monocromática.

La gente comenzaba a acumularse al pie de la entrada del museo, los uniformados ya habían levantado un cerco para evitar el acceso, un par de ambulancia ya se encontraban entre la docena de patrullas. Una veintena de patas alzaban sus teléfonos tratando de captar algo.

Lenin encendió la aparatosa cámara, se encontraba en una zona elevada del parque, pudiendo ver todo el frente del edifico sin que la gente les bloqueara la vista. Paso a apoyarla en su hombro y la apunto hacia la entrada del museo.

-¿No vas a esperar a que me prepare yo? - Dijo Natalia con burla mientras ella se acomodaba la camisa y tomaba el micrófono junto con el auricular.

-Bueno, el noticiero comenzara en 4 minutos y ya tienen el programa planeado. No creo que lo cambien por una no... Mejor que callo, esto valdrá la pena. -De la puerta del edifico salía un par de oficiales cargando cada uno a otro uniformado, estos se encontraban esposados y parecían estar inconscientes. Los "detenidos" eran ambos corderos. Alejo el enfoque de la cámara para poder captar la entrada y a los oficiales bando por las escaleras a la vez.

-Debieron ser los que dejaron así al lobo -Natalia se colocó al lado de Lenin mirando al museo.

El lobo estaba siendo atendido en una ambulancia. De la entrada del museo emergieron una elefanta un tigre. Ambos se encontraban serios, estaba escoltando a una pequeña figura hacia una patrulla blindada.

-¡No puede ser...! Carajo. -La sorpresa se plasmó en los rostros de todos los conglomerados en la entrada del museo. La mandíbula de muchos quería caerse al suelo. El frió reflejo de las lentes de todos los teléfonos y la cámara de TV proyectaba en espejo el descenso de la oveja quien miraba anonadada todo a su alrededor. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad, los pensamientos racionales hace minuto ya parieron de su cabeza. Su respiración era acompasada pero densa. Las patas le temblaban. Podía verse reflejada en las pupilas de todos los presentes, quien la miraban expectantes, con sus irritantes smartphone's apuntando hacia ella. Noto como estaba cateando la patrulla en que ella y sus guardias llegaron. Solo quería despertar en su oficina, que todo esto fuera un sueño, que en el noticiero dijeran que un zorro desmembró a una coneja y un guepardo ataco en el centro de Plaza Sahara. Solo le quedaba caminar sin oponer resistencia... antes de entrar en el vehículo que la llevaría a la comisaria pudo ver como un león rebuscaba en el asiento trasero y sacaba una bolsa negra. _De todas formas lo encontrarían en mi oficina_. Un eco etéreo dentro de su cabeza trato de consolarla.

El lente de la cámara de TV capto como la patrulla comenzaba a moverse, llegaba a una glorieta, doblaba en una desviación y emprendía camino al ZPD.

-Llamare a Edward, esto tiene que salir si o si al aire. -Natalia tomo su móvil y marco un numero en él.

-Hay que entrevistar a un policía sobre lo que paso... o al menos intentarlo.

Los reporteros comenzaron a caminar hacia la multitud, la equina comenzó a discutir con alguien al otro lado de la línea mientras el mustélido enfocaba la mayor cantidad de cosas posible. Todos estaban igual de impactados. No todos los días (al menos en Zootopia) se veía a un servidor público siendo arrestado, pero con Leonzáles y Bellwether parecía se estaba volviendo costumbre.

* * *

 **Centro turístico de Plaza Sahara. 02:09 pm.**

Doug terminaba de armar su rifle francotirador, estaba nervioso, a pesar de ser un excelente tirador, la amenaza de Dawn lo dejo preocupado. Recargo contra la pared el arma ya lista cerca de una ventana. Camino hacia el maletín donde estaban guardadas la municiones y tomo un cartucho, antes de cerrarlo metió el montón de papeles que había sacado de su departamento. Como era una operación en una zona en extremó transitada, se colocó un pasamontaña. Tomo el rifle, lo cargo. Ya no le importaba mantener el capricho de Bellwethe de que el afectado fuera un guepardo. Para ese monto mientras tuviera garras y colmillos sería perfecto para sus fines.

Coloco el soporte del arma en el marco de la ventana. La avenida peatonal del centro turístico estaba atiborrada de mamíferos, tanto presas como depredadores. Podría decirse que no había rastros de desconfianza o racismo en esa escena. Todos los comercios y tiendas tenían un flujo constante de gente, había pequeños espectáculos callejeros en cada esquina. El Sol iluminaba todo desde su cenit. Como faro flamígero brillaba el hotel-casino "The Palmer". La mole de metal con motivo de palmera era visible desde todos los puntos, los decorados de hoja proporcionaban sombra a una parte de la calzada. Doug busco un objetivo entre la multitud: como maquinado por ente jocoso, lo que Bawn le pidió estaba ante él. En la avenida se encontraba un guepardo ofreciendo un espectáculo callejero. Portaba un traje color caqui ya deshilado en las costuras, tenía franjas de color morado cocidas en las mangas y rodeando los botones de cierre, unos guantes negros sin cerrar en la yema de los dedos, una corbata roja con puntos multicolor y una decena de botones variopintos colocados a lo largo de la solapa; traía puesto un sombrero de copa negro, así como anteojo sin espejuelos, a todas luces parecía un mago callejero. Una multitud pequeña estaba mirando su espectáculo. Al parecer tenía un asistente el cual era un camello con ropas más comunes.

Frente a él había una pequeña mesa con barajas, dardos, dados y otro monto de objetos llamativos. Usando la prestidigitación extrajo de sus mangas un puñado de pequeñas flores amarillas las cuales repartió entre los niños que miraban el show con un brillar en sus ojos. Tenía experiencia en el negocio, se le notaba. Algunos mamíferos grababan su acto. Sin perder más tiempo Doug tomo una bocanada de aire, contuvo el pulso y apunto a la frente de mago vagabundo. Sin el placer que le produjeron los otros trabajos jalo el gatillo.

Los presentes lograron ver como una efímera línea azul se dirigió al cráneo del animado guepardo. Dio un gruñido de dolor al tiempo que retrocedía y quedaba de espalda contra el muro de una tienda. Por la fuerza del retroceso su sombrero y lentes cayeron al suelo. Se llevó las patas a la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a gruñir. Su colega se próximo a él preocupado.

-Larry ¿Estas bien?

Un rugido vino de la garganta del felino. Se incorporó lentamente, comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas mientras veía su entorno, todos enfocaban sus cámaras hacia el felino. Sobre su frente había una mancha azul que poco a poco se combinaba con sangre. Un grito de terror vino de la multitud, en un parpadeo todos los presentes comenzaron a correr. La gente que caminaba ignorando el espectáculo noto entonces que de nuevo otro depredador se volvo salvaje. Algunos llamaron a la policía mientras corrían. Larry comenzaba a caminar, pero parecía no tener destino, el ruido lo desorientaba. Dio un rugido que solo alarmo más a los transeúntes. Su vista se enfocó en una familia de venados que estaba cerca, un par de crías y los padres. Se acercaba a la familia a paso lento y firme, los intimidados en ningún momento apartaron la mirada del guepardo, algo muy dentro de ellos, su instinto de sobrevivencia, les decía que hacerlo era muerte segura.

De un momento a otro la calzada sé quedo desierta, Larry se aproximaba demasiado a los venados quienes se estaban quedando sin espacio para retroceder, los padres ocultando tras ellos a sus hijos. Con cada paso el felino se movía más al ras del suelo, preparándose para saltar... _¡Hey! ¡Larry!_ Grito el camello mientras le lanzaba uno de los tantos objetos de la mesa a su irracional amigo. El objeto, una caja con estampado de estrellas golpeo a Larry en el hombro; giro y comenzó a caminar hacia el dromedario con ira labrada de su mirada, el camello no cedió ni un centímetro, estaba bien plantado en el suelo. _¡Corran!... ¡AHORA!_ Le grito a los venados, estos comenzaron a retroceder poco a poco hasta que a 10 metros los padres tomaron cada uno a sus hijos, una hembra y un macho y emprendieron la huida sin mirar atrás. Para que Larry no siguiera a la familia el camello seguía lanzando cosas.

-Vamos amigo, sé que me recuerdas. Soy yo: Héctor... ¡Reacciona! Carajo - Héctor no pudo ver algún atisbo de razón en la mirada del felino.

La distancia entre ambos era mínima. El camello tomo de la mesa un par de pinos de boliche de madera, los cuales usaban en malabarismo. Comenzó a retroceder, empuñando con firmeza los pinos. El sonido de sirenas se escuchaba en las proximidades

 _Solo necesito distraerte por un minuto_... -¡Larry reacciona puta madre!- Como única respuesta el guepardo se lanzó hacia el dromedario. Al tiempo Héctor esgrimió un pino golpeando a Larry en el hocico, ambos cayendo en el suelo por la fuerza del salto de Larry. Se miraron uno al otro por un instante. El guepardo volvió a saltar hacia su presa.

Doug vio como al otro lado de la vía venían un par de patrullas, continúo conduciendo sin pretensión de volver a su departamento. Mientras guardaba su equipo en el maletín recibió una notificación de Walter: _Nos largamos. Toma el dinero que puedas y las tarjetas de crédito. Esto se fue al diablo, nos vemos ya sabes dónde._ Adjunto al mensaje había un vídeo grabado en un móvil donde aparecía Bellwether esposada y siendo metida dentro de una patrulla, varios policías eran visibles en la toma. Doug no supo que pensar, se quedó de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto. Más pronto que tarde tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió del edifico, tomo su auto y manejo lo más rápido posible hacia el Distrito Nocturno al otro lado del "rió-lago" que dividía la ciudad. Walter tenía razón en algo: todo se fue al diablo. No servía de nada tratar de encontrarle sentido a como Bell termino arrestada. Ahora solo importaba salvar su lana.

* * *

 **Museo de Historia Natural. 02:22pm.**

El oso polar, ahora con una curita en la nariz, le entrego a Bogo una bolsa de evidencias además de un paño húmedo. Se paso el paño por el ojo izquierdo para retirase los restos de mora, así como aminorar el ardor. En un principio estuvo a punto de romperle el cuello a Nick. Cuando Bogo se puso frente a ellos, al zorro se le hizo gracioso que en su ojo hubiera restos de mora. No puedo evitar hacer un mal chiste al respecto, pero Judy los acabo callando. Termino por devolverle el paño usado al oso y extendió su pata a Hopps para que esta le diese el bolígrafo-zanahoria, saco del pañuelo que Wilde le entrego el proyectil con la droga y lo metió dentro de la bolsa de evidencia.

-Con esto será suficiente para hundir a esa oveja. -Dijo Bogo mientras cerraba la bolsita, la unía con un gancho a su cinturón táctico, guardaba el bolígrafo en otro compartimiento y devolvía a Wilde su pañuelo.

-¿Y que pasara ahora Jefe? -Pregunto Judy.

-Lo que sigue es que ustedes vendrán conmigo al ZPD a hacer su declaración y testificarán mañana en el juzgado para meter a esta rastrera en prisión.

-De todas formas, no tenía nada que hacer hoy y mañana. -Dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros recibiendo una mirada acusatoria por parte de Judy. -¿Qué? Es cierto Pelusa, tu viste que estaba haciendo hoy. -Se rió divertido por el enojo de la coneja.

-Como sea... -Tomo aire y suspiro. Al fin se sentía libre de culpa, atrapo junto con Nick a la responsable del caso de los depredadores salvajes. Solo quedaba hacer la declaración y todo terminaría. Los tres comenzaron a acercarse a la salida cuando Judy recordó algo.

-¡La camioneta! -Un par de oficiales y Bogo volearon a verla. - Jefe, p-podría mandar a una patrulla por la camioneta de mis padres... -Bogo la miro sin expresión. - Es en lo que vine a la ciudad... y se quedó cerca de la parada abandonada del metro en los suburbios.

Bogo miro a Hopps por un par de segundo. Se volteo y siguió caminado hacia la salida. Judy y Nick lo siguieron al ver que no contesto a la pregunta de la coneja. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, un tumulto de gente los recibió. Decenas de mamífero, tanto civiles como reporteros tomaban vídeo de todo. Varios oficiales detenían a los reporteros; una cebra y un hurón estaban entrevistando a Rinowicks. Bogo lo reprendería por ello luego. Se acercaron a una patrulla sobre la que se recargaban un venado y un cerdo.

-Bien ¿Cómo es la camioneta de tu familia? - Judy miro extrañada a Bogo; rápidamente reacciono y comenzó a describir la camioneta de sus padres: su color, la matrícula y el logo que tenía en las puertas. Una vez termino de describirla. Bogo le dijo a los oficiales que se comunicaran con una grúa y fueran por la camioneta para llevarla al estacionamiento del ZPD.

Nick y Judy subieron luego a una patrulla manejada por Simak, un jabalí. Bogo les dijo que irían al ZPD y que comenzaran a redactar su declaración; él tenía que quedarse a esperar la llegada del equipo forense e ingenieros para que revisaran el vagón estrellado y confirmaran que no había peligro de que hiciera más daños.

-Jefe, Lobato quiera hablar con usted. Un guepardo se volvió salvaje en Plaza Sahara. - Dijo Gruñes, un león, a Bogo extendiéndole el comunicador. _Como si no fuera suficiente con Bellwether, ahora en verdad un depredador se volvió salvaje._ Cuando menos parece que ya sus mamíferos lo tenían controlado. Bogo fue hacia él y tomo el dispositivo mientras se recargaba en el capote de la patrulla.

-¿Qué paso Lobato? - Exigió saber a la brevedad.

-Señor, un guepardo que hacia un espectáculo público se volvió salvaje. Cuando llegamos la avenida estaba vacía y un camello estaba... peleando con el guepardo. Según nos dijo para evitar que su amigo atacara a una familia de venados.

-¿Un camello? Explícate.

-Si vera, cuando llegamos Trompaez y yo, el guepardo estaba atacando al camello, ya lo había mordido en un brazo y tenía varios arañazos en el pecho y la cara. De inmediato le disparamos para dormirle, llamamos a una ambulancia y una unidad blindada para que los trasladaran.

-¿El camello de identifico?

-Si señor, se llama Héctor Jordán Shapiro, estudia historia y artes en la Universidad de Zootopia. También nos dijo la identidad del guepardo: se llama Larry B. Hesse, estudia en el mismo lugar que él. -Miro hacia el camello que era subido a la camilla por un par de dingos. -Nos dijo que ellos estaban dando un espectáculo de magia para recaudar fondos para sus estudios.

-¿Es todo?

-N-no señor. Cuando nos acercamos al guepardo notamos que tenía el impacto de un proyectil en la frente, era de color azul.

Bogo sintiendo ya el tiempo encima le resumió lo que procedería.

-Escucha Lobato, van a llevar a ese guepardo con los demás salvajes. A los depredadores los han estado drogando. Quiero que apenas el camello este dispuesto nos diga todo lo que pudo ver.

-Si señor... pero ¿Cómo que _los han estado drogando_?

-Se les informara cuando lleguen a la comisaria. Dense prisa, hoy será un día muy largo. - Se despido Bogo con una sonrisa. Finalmente disfrutaría de su trabajo como no lo había hecho en días e incluso meses.

Lobato colgó el comunicador. Trompaez estaba al lado suyo, escucho toda la conversación. Notaron como camionetas de los noticieros empezaban a llegar al lugar junto con más elementos de apoyo. La camioneta que trasportaría el guepardo había llegado. Lobato y Trompaez fueron a ponerle el bozal de seguridad el felino; llamando a refuerzos y la ambulancia no pudieron amordazarlo.

-¡Oigan! -Grito Héctor desde su camilla. - No sean duros con él por favor. Él no es así, alguien le disparo algo que lo volvió loco. -Los paramédicos comenzaron a trasladarlo en dirección a la unidad médica.

-¡Lo tendremos en cuenta! -Dijo Lobato al camello ahora lleno de gazas. -¡Descuida, al parecer esto va a terminar hoy!

-Quiero creer eso. - Dijo el dromedario riendo un poco, cosa que le provoco dolor.

La ambulancia se abrió camino entre la multitud y entro a las calles en dirección al hospital. Lobato, junto con Trompaez y los elementos de apoyo llevaron Larry a la camioneta blindad; emprendieron después la marcha al ZPD.

* * *

-Como podrán ver nuestros espectadores, la entrada del Museo de Historia Natural se ha vuelto todo un espectáculo, decenas de policías y otros elementos de seguridad han cerrado el edifico. Además, tal parece que el tren que casi choca hace ya casi hora tiene relación con lo sucedido aquí, así como el ataque ocurrido en Plaza Sahara hacer unos minutos.

-Natalia ¿Algún elemento policíaco ha dicho que sucedió exactamente?

-Sí y no Harey. Al parecer la alcaldesa está relacionada con los casos de depredadores salvajes que han sucedido este ultimo mes. Lo único que se nos dijo es que trasladaran a la alcaldesa Bellwether a la sede del ZPD en calidad de detención preventiva. Además, tal parece que se comenzara una investigación en la alcaldía. No tenemos más información por el momento.

-Una última pregunta Natalia ¿Se sabe por qué la ex oficial Judith Hopps se encontraba en el lugar junto con el mismo zorro con que se le vio en otras ocasiones?

-No lo sabemos en realidad, pero suponemos que ella junto el zorro descubrieron los presuntos planes de la alcaldesa.

-Bien, gracias por la información Natalia. Esperemos para la nota nocturna puedas darnos más detalles.

-Con gusto lo haremos Harey. Nos despedimos: Natalia Oesterherld micrófono, Vladimir Bulichev camarógrafo, ZNN.

* * *

 **Central del ZPD. 07:48 pm.**

Tal y como el Jefe Neithan Bogo dijo, la tarde fue muy ajetreada, pero no por eso menos divertida... para algunos.

Apenas Bogo fue notificado de que ya no había peligro por el tren estrellado y que solo quedaba registras las cámaras del museo y hacer recabación de evidencias, paso a retirarse e ir directo al ZPD por la orden de cateo de todo inmueble o espacio de trabajo de Bawn Bellwether. Los abogados de esta no se hicieron espera en el despacho de la comisaria. Pero estos no lograron hacer mucho: la reproducción de la grabación de Bellwether junto con las cámaras de seguridad del museo y los proyectiles azules fueron más que suficiente para dejarlos sin argumentos y vías legales en le momento. Apenas Harlan termino de redactar e imprimir la orden de cateo. Un convoy de oficiales y juristas del ZPD arribo a la alcaldía con fin de revisarla a fondo; hoy iniciarían con la oficina de Bellwether. En el lugar los principales sospechosos de colaborar con la oveja fueron el secretario de economía, el de salud y el de administración interna. A los primeros dos se les relaciono con los actos de Bellwether gracias a los documentos que se encontraron en el asiento trasero de la patrulla. Bogo paso una hora leyendo los documentos en su despacho. Sonrió con cada implicado que aparecía, de muy pocos se mencionaba su nombre, la mayoría tenían seudónimos. El secretario de administración interna fue toda una peculiaridad. La liebre blanca con un peculiar patrón de rayas negras en su cabeza y orejas si había manejado algunos trámites que Bellwether hizo. Pero Johan Jack Savage en realidad estaba limpio. Estuvo en interrogación por más de dos horas, siempre con una estoica actitud, respondiendo a cada pregunta que le hacían sin mostrar titubeos. Todos los que presenciaron la entrevista llegaron a la misma conclusión: él si llego a ser una especie de intermediario de los negocios de Bellwether, pero nunca estuvo enterado de nada. Se defendió diciendo que todo el día debía de manejar una oficina llena de imbéciles que no saben colocar ni un clip, por sus patas pasaban no menos de 60 documento diarios, por lo que no podía leerlos a fondo, todo lo que podía hacer era cerciorándose que los documento no tuvieran una falta burocrática, ese era su trabajo. Al final lo dejaron ir, pero tendría sobre él una investigación _Solo por si acaso,_ le dijo quien lo entrevisto antes de salir. Jack solo salió de la sala de interrogatorios, camino fuera del ZPD, ignorando al mar de reportero que tomaban foto de todo, incluyéndolo, camino hacia su poco discreto Maserati Quattroporte color negro, subió a él y partió lejos del recinto.

Unas cuantas cabezas más rodaron esa tarde en la alcaldía. Una alerta hacia un ovino conocido solamente como Doug fue lanzada a los medios: era el responsable de los ataques a depredadores, su "nombre" aparecía demasiado en los documentos confiscados. La rueda de prense inicio a eso de las 06:20pm, fuero 40 minutos en los que Bogo junto con Hopps (y como decorativo de fondo Nick) explicaron la situación actual de la ciudad. Informaron que todo apuntaba a que el llamado ahora caso de "Los Aulladores" fue una estratagema de Bellwether para realizar un fin ideológico personal: la opresión de los depredadores. La rueda de prense siguió como cualquier otra, si se puede decir eso.

Para el final del día, alrededor de las siete quince de la tarde, tanto el ZPRC (Centro de Investigación Farmacéutica de Zootopia) como las Facultades de Medicina y Bioquímica de la Universidad de Zootopia fueron provistas con muestras de los proyectiles que Nick entrego a la policía, para que comenzaran con la búsqueda de una cura o antídoto, mejor dicho, contra la droga.

* * *

La noche ya estaba cayendo en Zootopia, los faroles públicos comenzaban a brillar con su típico resplandor amarillo, frente al ZPD se encontraban bastantes patrullas, muchas con constante atraque y zarpe del estacionamiento, entre todas ellas una pequeña camioneta azul con la pintura un poco gastada.

Judy estaba en vídeo llamada con sus padres mientras Nick tomaba un café y un pan dulce de la cafetería del recinto, cargaba un par también para la coneja.

-¡Si papá! Estoy bien, también lo está la camioneta. Pero tendré que quedarme esta noche en Zootopia y todo mañana tal vez igual. De todas formas, el Jefe Bogo pidió que me consiguieran un departamento cerca del recinto. Estaré bien.

Suspirando con resignación, Stu Hopps respondió. -Está bien cariño, solo cuídate, llámanos en la mañana y también en la tarde ¿Si?

-¡Claro papá! -Dijo con optimismo. -Enserio perdón por asustarlos e irme así.

-Bueno Judy... -Esta vez Bonnie hablo. -Lo importante es que estas bien y por lo que nos dices, todo en la ciudad igual.

-Exacto.

-¿También volverás a ser policía Judy-Dudy? ¿Cierto? -Dijo Stu sin tapujos.

-Bu-bueno... -La pregunta la tomo desprevenida. -Puede... puede que sí, aunque Bogo no me ha dicho nada, en realidad hice más trabajo policíaco hoy que cuando tenía el uniforme.

-Tómalo con calma cariño, nos dirás luego que decides ¿Okey? -Menciono Bonnie para calmar a su hija.

-Okey mamá. Bueno, tengo que despedirme: voy a instalarme en el departamento. Los llamo mañana ¡Los amo!

-Nosotros igual pastelito ¡Descansa!

Judy colgó y sonrió. Todo había salido bien hoy.

-¿Café, Pelusa? -Le pregunto Nick a sus espaldas.

Judy gustosa tomo el café y el pan en sus patitas. Los siguientes 20 minutos se la pasaron conversando sobre lo que había pasado en el día, bromeaban sobre todo lo que les sucedió. Una vez terminaron los tentempiés se encaminaron a la salida. Hace ya un tiempo los reporteros habían partido, todo volvía a su ritmo normal.

-Bueno Zanahorias, mañana nos veremos aquí ¿No?

-Tenemos que Nick. Nosotros descubrimos los planes de Bellwether y hay que testificar en su contra mañana.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé Pelusa. -Metió las patas en los bolsillos mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras. -Bien, nos vemos mañana. Adiós Zanahorias. -El vulpino comenzó la partida.

-¡Nick! -La voz de Judy lo llamo.

-¿Qué pas...? -La coneja se lanzó a él en un estrecho abrazo. Podía sentir las algodonadas patitas de la coneja estrujado su pecho.

-Enserio, gracias por perdonarme y ayudarme hoy. Significo mucho para mí.

-No hay de que. -Comenzó a palmear su cabeza. Rió un poco. -Enserio ¿Por qué los conejos son tan sentimentales?

-Perdón. -Fue la respuesta de Judy.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Perdón Nicholas, en verdad perdón por haberte herido en la conferencia la semana pasado. Fui muy imprudente. Y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme hoy. -Judy se despegó del pecho del vulpino rebelando su rostro. Para sorpresa de Nick no lloraba, pero si tenía la voz un poco quebrada.

Nick la miro con una sonrisa empática. -Bueno, todos merecen otra oportunidad. Y para que una pequeña conejita buscara a un apuesto zorro en los barrios más peligrosos de Zootopia... eso dice mucho Zanahorias.

-No me digas pequeña. -Judy le recrimino juguetona mientras se separaba por completo de él. - Bueno, adiós zorro astuto.

-Adiós torpe coneja.

Cada uno camino en direcciones opuesta de la banqueta.

* * *

 **10:12pm.**

Bogo estaba bajando las escaleras del recibidor, por ahora (para sorpresa del él) todo lo importante había sido hecho ya. Se detuvo a los implicados y había unidades de investigación por toda la ciudad. Los de turno nocturno se encargaría de coordinar todo. Además, aunque no lo quiera admitir: estaba un poco cansado. Llegando al pie de la escalera se topó con Garraza ¿Qué hacía aun aquí?

-Hola jefe.

-¿Garraza porque estas aun aquí? Tu turno termino hace 3 horas.

-Cuando salí al baño por mi descanso vi que todos estaban muy ocupados, luego me entere de lo que paso y como pensé que habría mucho papeleo y llamadas que hacer decidí ayudar; además fue muy entretenido, no me sentía tan bien desde que me asignaron archivos. -Dijo con su ya conocida sonrisa infantil, la que no hacía más que acentuar sus redondas mejillas. Bogo sonrió un poco pues el Garraza que conocía parecía volver.

-Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer mañana. Tú me ayudaras.

-Pero ¿Y archivos Señor?

-Mañana asignare a alguien. -Le dijo con desinterés. - Llega temprano mañana Garraza.

Bogo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a Benjamín detrás. El guepardo regordete sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Claro Jefe! ¡Pase buena noche! -Bogo solo levanto la pata derecha en señas de despedía.

Garraza camino entonces a su auto, encendió el motor y partió hacia su hogar, particularmente risueño.

* * *

Bellwether se encontraba despojada de su traje, así como de su cascabel, hace más de 5 horas que terminaron de interrogarla. Ahora estaban en una "celda" del ZPD, era una habitación con cama, un lavabo, así como un inodoro, carente de ventanas o ruido. Vestía un conjunto anaranjado. Quería escuchar el campaneo de su cascabel, pero este solo vibraba en su cabeza. El sonido de la ventanilla de la puerta siendo levantada y cerrada con rapidez llamo su atención. Le habían entregado (con notorio retraso) su cena. Una pasta amarilla junto con un poco de vegetales apenas cocidos. Bajo de la cama y tomo la charola. La comida ni siquiera estaba tibia. Tomo un trozo de brócoli y lo mordió. Escupió la verdura apenas la probo; en realidad no sabía a nada, pero eso solo hacia su sabor inexistente peor. Lanzo su cena contra la pared, lo que no logro, callo a medio metro del muro de concreto. Se llevó las pesuñas a las cienes, le dolía la cabeza, quera estar en su casa, quería que todo terminara... quería su cascabel. Recordaba bien al bastardo que se lo quito: un corzo en cuya placa decía Frank Garton. Intento conciliar el sueño: no podía. Irónicamente el silencio del cuarto la estaba desquiciando. Comenzó a escuchar su subconsciente, algo que no deseaba. Trato de gritar para callarlo, grito por más 10 minutos hasta desgarrarse la garganta, sin silenciar a la voz de su cabeza. Antes de entrar en un estado casi narcoleptico dejo al silencio reinar de nuevo. Pero este tenia voz, una voz que los se dirigía a ella y no podía ignorarla, después de todo pocos eran los sonidos que reverberaban.

 ** _Espero les gustara. Seria de ayuda que dejaran su opinión._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	2. Capítulo 1: Has de Volver a la Fuerza

**" Has de volver a la Fuerza"**

 **Inmediaciones de la alcaldía. 18 de abril. 04:00 pm.**

Sortear el tráfico es algo común en una gran ciudad, pero esto tiene sus horarios, hoy ese horario no se cumpliría. Para las cuatro de la tarde ya hace unas horas que se había efectuado el cambio de turno, por lo que el trafico congestionado (aun para el centro de la ciudad) era poco común. No siendo el caso ese día: el vehículo de color azul marino metálico era conducido por koala vestido de manera formal. Tenía todas las ventanas del transporte subidas, con el aire acondicionado en operación para así no sofocarse por el calor de la tarde. Finalmente, después del tercer cambio a verde pudo salir de la avenida central de la ciudad y entrar en la glorieta terminante en la explanada frente a la alcaldía. Habiendo encontrado un espacio libre estaciono, coloco el freno de pata, la alarma y salió. Entre el montón de mamíferos que iban y venían por las calles termino por mesclarce el marsupio. Sorteando las patas de los grandes animales llego al centro de la explanada. Policías resguardando el perímetro yacían ahí, solo realizando rondas protocolarias de seguridad. Algunos mamíferos se conglomeraban en las puertas del edifico que recordaba la graficación del inverso de equis cuadrada. Comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la plaza, los tranvías iban y venían encaminados por lo rieles del suelo. Para no levantar sospechas entro en un local de comida, le resultaba de doble utilidad (en realidad tenía un poco de hambre). Luego de salir con un batido, paso por el tramo restante de la plaza. En efecto algo importante estaban haciendo los uniformados, un grupo de ejecutivos de importancia era extraído del edifico en calidad de detenidos. Una oveja, un cerdo y una liebre. Los tres fueron llevados en patrullas por separado hacia (seguramente) el ZPD. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su automóvil el koala tomo su teléfono y marco un numero en el directorio.

-Ya hay algunos detenidos. –Dijo apenas contesto su interlocutor.

-¿Alguien que nos involucre?

-No. Solo tratábamos con Bellwether a través de entrevistas cara a cara y por mail's. No hay registros de nosotros en la alcaldía, al menos en cuanto al producto. Ella era muy cuidadosa con este tema.

-Entonces ¿La damos por muerta?

-¿Desde el punto de vista inversor…? Seguro. –Llego a la puerta de su vehículo azulado y saco las llaves introduciéndolas en el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Afortunadamente se hicieron pocos ejemplares.

-No son tan costosos tengo entendido, el beneficio estaba en la producción en masa y otras libertades que se nos darían. –Entro por fin en su auto. Lo encendió para volver apenas los otros conductores se lo permitieron a la calle.

-Bien, como sea. Empacaremos todo y volveremos esta noche, ya no hay nada que hacer. Informática se encargará de borrar todo documento y sabotear la computadora de la oveja.

-Okey. Llegare al hotel en una hora tal vez. Por cierto, no se han estado divirtiendo sin mí ¿verdad?

-Lamento decirte que te hemos fallado. Sabes que los viajes para ver a clientes son aburridos.

-Que al menos este el infeliz consciente cuando llegue. –Colgó el teléfono antes de detenerse en el primer semáforo. Esperaba no repetir el mismo calvario.

* * *

El antílope sable apago su Smartphone, se introdujo de nuevo en el cuarto del hotel de Tundratown dejando atrás el blanco que dejaba ver el mirador. Paso a la sala principal donde estaban una llama, así como un puercoespín mirando con incansable jocosidad al lagrimoso coyote sentado en centro de la sala. Esta temblaba como si de Parkinson padeciera. Olisqueaba con nerviosismo sin atreverse a mirar a sus verdugos. Ningún ruido salido de su hocico, amordazado por una tela, así como un bozal. Su cuello era adornado por un collar negro decorado por un micro-bombillo que ahora era de un tono naranja-amarillo. Aun entre el bozal y la tela pudo susurra una frase con desespero.

-Por… favor… paren.

Como única respuesta fue nuevamente impactado por una bala de goma en el abdomen. Su ritmo cardiaco se alteró provocando que una potente carga eléctrica fue liberada por el collar. En la fracción de un segundo pudo ser visible un destello que ilumino el cuello del coyote marrón. Un chillido muy característico de los canidos salió de su hocico cuando al fin se dejó caer al suelo, impactando su rostro contra el piso de losa fría. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sangre de su nariz, así como humo de su cuello.

* * *

 **Distrito Nocturno. 18 de abril. 11:40 pm.**

El repiqueteo es un sonido que fácilmente puede sacar de quicio a cualquier mamífero, más aun estando muy estresado y siendo el estímulo sonoro ciclico y monótono. Malcome "Doug" S. Dick tenia frente a él un vaso de café extra cargado, la sustancia aun emitía muchos vapores por su elevada carga térmica. Con las pesuñas se masajeaba las cienes tratado de aminorar su migraña. Walter caminaba al otro lado de la habitación de una esquina a otra. El suelo de madera sumado a sus fuertes pisadas daba nacimiento al repiqueteo. Con lentitud Doug abrió los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de hastío, cubrió su rostro con la pata izquierda mientras estiraba su otra extremidad en busca del vaso de unicel. Bebió un poco del líquido. Volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa frente a él, bostezo con pereza mientras bajaba de la silla y daba una rápida mirada a su entorno. La habitación era pequeña, tenía una ventana con las persianas corridas, las paredes de un tono azul cielo ya muy deteriorado, un par de sillas más arrinconadas al lado del calefactor. Un par de maletas yacían en las sillas; toda la habitación era iluminada por un foco de brillar amarillo. Walter sostenía con las patas en la espalda una pistola eléctrica. Una expresión contraída era lo que podía verse en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que esperarlo? -Pregunto Doug.

Dejando de caminar cíclicamente volvió en dirección de su compañero. –No lo sé. Dijo que la ciudad está sumamente vigilada, que necesitaría tiempo para conseguir una ruta de escape. Además –Sonrió mientras sacaba su móvil para revisar la hora. –el que salgas en los noticieros de toda Zootopia no ayuda mucho.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Doug delineo el semblante "tranquilo" de Walter. Conociéndolo de tiempo ya, sabía que ese actuar era su forma de lidiar con la ansiedad y el estrés del momento. –Yo tampoco quería ser famoso de un momento a otro… No al menos de esta forma. –Se aproximó al par de maletas, quitando el cierre a una de ellas. Dentro yacían apilados algunos fajos de billetes, así como un par de maletines que contenían rifles desmontados; algunos objetos personales se encontraban también desperdigados dentro de la bolsa.

Un bostezo volvió a nacer en el ocio del ovino. –Doug, deberías dormir un poco.

-También pienso lo mismo. Pero no puedo dormir, no al menos hasta que salgamos de la ciudad.

Como replica el otro huésped también bosteza con similar ahínco. –No eres el único así.

Ambos lanudos no habían dormido como es debido desde hacía más de día y medio. Sus mentes y cuerpos les pedían un tiempo de reposo adecuado. El ser los mamíferos más buscado del momento los hacia estar alerta ante lo que viniese. Triste su situación pues la fuga no yacía en sus patas, sino en la de un subordinado que debía mover cielo y tierra con el fin de poder sacarlos de la urbe. Ya incluso el crimen organizado comenzaba a unirse a la pesquisa, por razones varias y distintas a las de la policía, pero aun así ya había precio por sus cabezas; no estaban seguros en ningún lado. Los siguientes 10 minutos se sintieron como ser forzado a ver pintura secarse en una pared. De vez en cuando una sirena de patrulla podía escucharse de fondo. Caminaron en círculos dentro de su sepulcro azulado hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta llamo su atención.

-Walter, Doug ya está todo listo. Tomen sus cosas. –Dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los fugitivos la reconocieron de inmediato. Walter camino hacia la puerta y miro por el ojo de pez, al otro lado había un castor envuelto en una chamarra café y pantalones negro. Con mirada atenta vigilaba su entorno portando una pistola de balas entre sus patas. Walter intrigado y alarmado por el objeto se limitó a cuestionar: "¿Por qué traes un arma de fuego?" El castor miro directamente a la puerta, quito el seguro del cargador, lo extrajo y le mostro a Walter que carecía de balas.

-Tuve que aparentar todo el camino ¿Si? Tenía que cubrirme para que no me siguieran.

Walter retira todos los seguros de la puerta. Cuando ya solo le faltaba girar el pomo para salir del asfixiante cuarto, extiende su pata hacia Doug, quien el entrego su maleta. La dupla se miró a los ojos por unos instantes, con sus pistolas eléctricas empuñadas. Walter giro por fin la perilla a la vez que Doug apagaba la bombilla. El castor dejo de ver la calle para enfocarse en los ovinos. Vestidos con chamarras negras y pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, en sus espaldas estaban las maletas que tenían correas para usarse como mochilas. Los dos tenían sus pistolas listan en las patas. El castor empuñaba ya en cada pata una pistola: la descargada y una eléctrica. Sabían perfectamente que debían ser en extremo discretos, sus vidas dependían de ello.

-Bien… Vámonos. –Dijo el castor comenzando a bajar los pocos peldaños que elevaban a la puerta del nivel de suelo. Los lanudos los siguieron de cerca.

* * *

Las luces neón eran lo único que iluminaba la mayoría de las calles en esas horas de la noche. Las calles tenían relativa actividad. Amasijos de mamíferos (felinos en su mayoría) deambulaban de un punto a otro a lo largo de todo el Distrito Nocturno. Había un flujo mayor de patrullas en las calles, así como los transeúntes se notaban más alerta. Más de uno logro divisar entre las sombras ominosas de los edificios siluetas moverse de una pared a otra. Parecieran ser para algunos delirios nacidos de la inseguridad que corría en el aire. Las orejas y colas estaban en erguidas posturas previniendo un acontecer futuro.

Caminaron por un puñado más de cuadras antes de llegar a su destino. Los pulsos de todo estaban agitados. Entre las brumas oscuras Doug noto la leyenda grabada en la puerta metálica: "Solo Personal Autorizado". Se trataba de un pequeño anexo de mantenimiento público. El cuarto era un poco pequeño. El castor tomo una llave guardada en su chaqueta pasando a retirar el candado que mantenía inexpugnable el interior.

-¿No se supone que nos sacarías de aquí? –Inquirió Walter dado que aún estaban muy dentro de los suburbios del distrito.

-Eso hago, pero las calles no son nuestra ruta. –El castor termino de abrir la puerta, se introdujo en el edifico. Los ovinos titubearon si entrar. Al final lo hicieron, no tenían muchas opciones en realidad.

-No enciendan las luces, llamaríamos la atención. –Les indico su guía. Doug volteo hacia la puerta, la tomo con sus patas y la cerro. Había menos oscuridad de la esperada dentro, podía distinguir las siluetas de sus compañeros, así como de las cosas dentro del lugar. "Tomen, pónganse esto". Dijo entregándoles lo que intuyeron eran gafas de visión nocturna. Los aparatos en efecto tenían esa función, ya estando en sus patas lo comprobaron: con una correa ajustable para acoplarlos a sus cabezas, unos espejuelos encajonados en un compacto paralelepípedo, con cómodas de goma para la cara del objeto tocante con sus rostros y un pequeño interruptor en la cara base. Al colocarse el visor y encenderlo su vista se llenó de un monocromático panorama, así como sus oídos captaron el sonido de las lentes siendo ajustadas. Ahora podían verse los unos a los otros como también el lugar donde yacían. Montones de cajas, así como estanterías y cañerías podían distinguirse en todos lados. Una puerta y una escalera descendente eran los únicos otros caminos además de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto Walter mirando al castor. –¿De aquí a donde Isaac?

El castor tomo una mochila de entre el montón de cajas, sin mirar a Walter le contesto.

-Como no podemos seguir por las calles y las salidas de la ciudad tienen retenes que catean todos los autos, solo nos queda ir por el drenaje. Descuiden, ya tengo la ruta. Nos esperara la extracción al final del camino. –Dijo explicando su plan de fuga. Walter pareció conforme. Al poco Malcome dijo:

-Sigo sin entendedor como consiguieron una foto mía… -Se quejó Doug mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección al drenaje.

-Tal vez le gustabas a la oveja y tenía una foto tuya para tocarse –Canturreo Walter con burla.

-¡Cállate! Hablo enserio, de todos con los que trataba Dawn ¿solo de mi consiguieron foto?

-Tú eras su mejor elemento. Tal vez aun tenia documentos tuyos de cuando apenas planeaba los ataques y de ahí consiguieron la foto.

-No lo creo… la mayoría de esa información la desapareció según me dijo.

-Igual y no toda.

-Lo importante es que la tienen y te están buscando, así que hay que irnos. –Añadió Isaac para terminar con la pesquisa.

Cuando descendieron en la cripta lo pudieron notar en sus narices: un olor agrio, húmedo, como de óxido. Hubieran esperado aromas de excremento y orina, pero estos no se percibían, todo lo que sus narices podían percibir era un olor similar al de agua estancada y pantanosa. Al final de la escalera había otro pequeño cuarto, este contaba igual con estantes además de una mesa. Había un letrero que indicaba un pequeño acceso en una de las paredes. Caminaron en esa dirección, el tramo fue muy breve. Ya estando junto a los riachuelos subterráneos comenzaron su recorrido.

Nadie decía nada, todo lo que hacían era ver hacia el frente siguiendo los pasos del castor. Notaban el aire rancio, carente de circulación, frío y húmedo. De vez en cuando enfocaban su vista en las aguas que se desplazaban junto a ellos, ningún objeto o deshecho corporal era visible, únicamente una monótona acuosidad seguramente marrón. Su recorrido tomo media hora en ser concluido. Cuando llegaron a la salida del drenaje se toparon con una abertura circular en cuya boquilla se colocó una malla metálica que, se notaba, tenía una puertecilla integrada. Con desagrado me metieron dentro del agua residual. Isaac abrió la malla y comenzaron a salir uno por uno. Ya fuera los tres pasaron a salirse de riachuelo.

Doug y Walter miraron su entorno para saber dónde se encontraban. Una laguna bordeada por muros de concreto y llena de ductos era donde terminaba el riachuelo de aguas negras, bastos arboles los rodeaban. Sobre las copas de estos podían verse levemente los grandes cúmulos de estrellas, cúmulos que desaparecían de a poco hacia una dirección: Zootopia. Se encontraban fuera de la metrópoli. Los ovinos vieron como el castor comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los arboles deteniéndose frente a ellos. De los arboles salieron un cerdo acompañado por un caballo.

-La camioneta esta por acá. –Dijo el cerdo mientras movía su pata en señal de invitación a seguirlo. Los cinco herbívoros caminaron poco hasta llegar a un vehículo de aspecto familiar, pues no era prudente usar una unidad más vistosa. La camioneta estaba diseñada para una familia de mamíferos grandes por lo que cabrían a la perfección. Subieron entonces en el auto, el cerco y el caballo al frente, los ovinos en medio y el castor detrás. El cerdo entonces emprendió la partida mientras los corderos y el castor se quitaban los visores de la cara y los dejan donde cupiesen, en breve estuvieron ya en carretera. Podían divisar los altos edificios de Zootopia en la lejanía, siendo tragados por la distancia y los pinos del bosque.

-Llegaremos en 7 horas por tomar rutas evasivas. –Dijo el caballo mientras encendía el estéreo y ponía música pop a bajo volumen. Doug al fin podía sentirse tranquilo. Habían salido ya de la ciudad, que lo encontraran sería más difícil. La poca sensación de seguridad fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se rindiera, así como el de Walter. Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, los movimientos del auto incluso los arrullaban. Solo les quedaba esperar que no los traicionaran sus anfitriones; aun con ese peligro terminaron por dormirse.

* * *

 **"Suburbios de Plaza Sahara. 19 de abril. 09:19 am"**

La temperatura era agradable, aun se encontraba todo a unas horas de que el calor sofocante del mediodía hiciese acto de presencia. Algunos que comenzaban tarde su jornada laboral o volvían de dejar a los cachorros en el preescolar seguían "atiborrando" el transporte público, no así con las calles. De una tienda de autoservicio salía un pequeño zorro rubio. Usaba unos shorts de tono verde ocre, así como una camisa negra con bordados rojos en las costuras, portaba una taza plástica de café en la pata.

En las calles el vulpino del desierto no tubo inconvenientes, faltaban aquellos que lo pudieran pisar. Tomo un sorbo de su taza si cerrar los ojos, saboreo el líquido y relamió sus dientes para no perder el sabor del café capuchino que pido esa mañana. Aun tenia sueño, se había dormido bastante tarde o bastante temprano dependiendo de cómo se viera. Bostezo mostrando todos los colmillos sin molestarse en taparse el hocico con la pata. Miro al frente suyo notan a un ratón que iba en dirección contraria a la suya. Ya pocos eran los mamíferos más pequeños que él; gracia le causo el notar que el ratón se había asustado por su acción de pereza. Olisque rápidamente y le sonrió con burla mientras continuaba su camino.

Llego a una callejuela sin salida franqueada por dos edificios. Dentro de esta se encontraba una camioneta pintada de tonos rojizos, en los laterales tenía una pintura de tintes "heroicos": un zorro en armadura de poca protección, con espada enfundada en la espalda, cargaba a una vulpina de pelaje blanco de ropas y alhajas sugerentes. Subió a la defensa trasera de la camioneta para abrir la parte trasera de esta. Ante él se mostró un cuadro común: en el medio del receptáculo se encontraba recostado un zorro rojizo, con la mitad inferior del cuerpo cubierto por un cobertor azul, caería de camisa que cubriera su torso. El hocico ligeramente abierto apenas mostrando la raíz de los colmillos, en la mejilla izquierda su pelaje se hallaba enmarañado en crípticos remolinos, su nariz expandía y contraía sus aletas rítmicamente. El órgano olfativo brillaba producto de su humedad con el leve resplandor que daba la calle. Una vez Finnick entro en su camioneta rebusco en un montón de ropa suya y de Nick que yacía en una esquina. Finalmente encontró una de sus camisas y de su bolsillo saco unos lentes de Sol que apenas cabían en el mencionado. Los paso a dejar en el tablero de la camioneta a la vez que de la guantera sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y la guardaba en su short. Voleo la miraba enfocándola en su amigo y colega de fechorías. Dejo el café en el portavasos del tablero, tomo una lámpara de debajo del asiento del copiloto, se posos frente al pelirrojo y exclamo:

-¡Levántate! –Al tiempo encendía la lámpara que emitió un potente haz blanco que dio de lleno con el rostro del vulpino dormido. No había el rubio terminado de pronunciar su verso cuando el zorro rojizo despertó sobresaltado siendo recibido en la vigilia por un resplandor que parecía tan refulgente como el Sol.

-¡Aghh! –Se quejó Nick tapándose los ojos con la pata derecha mientras comenzaba a retroceder en fuga de la luz, terminando de espalda con la pared de aluminio de la camioneta. Retiro poco a poco su pata de su rostro ya abriendo los ojos. Todo lo que podía ver era el resplandor residual de la lámpara impreso en sus pupilas. Mientras parpadeaba buscando corregir su vista escucho como alguien caminaba hacia donde suponía estaba el volante y los asientos. Ya con la vista apta para ver en sus alrededores pudo notar la presencia de Finnick, quien volvía a tomar su tasa de café aun teniendo en su pata izquierda la lámpara ahora apagada. Nick frunció el ceño con irritación.

-¡Finnick, que rayos te pas…! –No termino la frase al ser impactada su cabeza por un cuerpo cilíndrico y de textura plástica. El rubio había lanzado la lámpara a su amigo sin previo aviso, así como sin expresar enojo limitándose a seguir tomando su café. Finnick sonreía mientras veía a Nick masajearse la frente en post de mitigar su dolor. El rojizo solo tenía un bóxer morado.

-Consíguete tu propio hoyo para dormir.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo que Nick replico sin entender el mensaje de Finnick.

-Que ya consíguete un lugar que no sea mi camioneta para quedarte. –Le dijo sin mirarlo y terminado su café.

-¡Ah vamos! –Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona el rojizo mientras se ponía de pie. –Yo también ayude a pagarla. Además, los dos hemos vivido mucho aquí. Es como nuestra casa. – Se acercó al montículo de prendas comenzando a separar su conjunto de ayer: camisa verde hawaiana, pantalón gris y su corbata de líneas azules- moradas.

-Está el departamento. Hubieras ido ahí en vez de venir a joderme. –Volvió a acercarse a la puerta trasera para lanzar el vaso vacío hacia un montón de bolsas negras.

-Nah, ayer termine muy cansado y la camioneta estaba más cerca del centro que el departamento. –Comenzaba a vestirse con lentitud, primero el pantalón seguido de la camisa y su corbata.

Profiriendo un gruñido de resignación y enojo Finnick contesto. –Como sea… -Tenía planeado pasar al departamento esa mañana a dejar algunas cosas y recoger otras que necesitaban para sus "trabajos" diarios.

–Oye. –Dijo Finn buscando la atención de Nick quien estaba arreglando el pelaje de su mejilla con la pata empapada de su saliva.

-Mmm. – Fue la contestación del rojizo hacia su pequeño amigo.

-¿No tenías un "importante" juicio al que ir hoy? –Dijo el rubio con burla. Anoche el zorro había llegado con él a la camioneta. El rojizo paso toda la "cena" (un poco de pasta fría y albóndigas de soya) contándole a Finnick sobre lo que había hecho ese día. La bola de odio escucho con hastío todo el relato. Al final el rubio decidió salir a divertirse un rato, no sin antes decirle a Nick que no lo quería encontrar hay cuando volviese, cosa que no cumplió.

-Si, pero tengo tiem… po. –Decía el zorro tomando su móvil de un rincón tras haber terminado de vestirse. Ayer Bogo les había indicado que como no sabían cuánto podría durar el juicio se había decidido comenzarlo a las 10:30 am. Nick debía de asistir pues había sido un testigo clave en el caso, debía de dar su testimonio. Más allá del sentido del deber asistir del que carecía, lo que lo motivaba a ir era una mutista aversión hacia Bellwether. Había llegado a aborrecerla en el poco tiempo que trato con ella. Su personalidad bien le recordaba a los cretinos que hacía más de dos décadas destrozaron sus sueños de ser explorador. Por todo esto, el ver que faltaban ya menos de dos horas para el acontecimiento y el sin haber desayunado o siquiera haberse duchado le produjo cierta incomodidad interna, así como prisa. –Diablos. –Fue todo lo que atino a decir.

-Sera mejor que te apures, el lugar seguro estará lleno. –Finnick comento. –Ahora largo. –Termino por sentenciar.

Nick miro por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, sabía que era capaz de sacarlo a patadas de la camioneta. Por lo que su mejor técnica era persuadirlo. Hizo su característica sonrisa ladina y volteo a ver a fénec.

-Por favor ¿No dejarías a tu amigo sin ayuda? –Dijo haciendo una gesticulación teatral de agobio, colocando su pata derecha en su pecho mientras bajaba ligeramente las ojeras. Finnnick continúo mirándolo con indiferencia recargado en el respaldo del asiento del piloto. Notando la negativa del rubio dejo de lado sus poses teatrales mas no sus gestos bromistas. –Sé que tienes que ir al departamento por más ropa, dinero y algunas cosas más. No te costara llevarme allá Finn. –Cruzo los brazos al terminar de decirlo.

El fénec no cambio su postura por unos momentos, al final soltó un gruñido, camino hacia el asiento del piloto y encendió el motor. Nick sonrió triunfante mientras iba hacia el asiento del copiloto. El rubio entonces puso reversa a la camioneta saliendo del callejón dirigiéndose al departamento.

Se limitaron a escuchar la estruendosa música de Finnick mientras estaban en la camioneta. La pequeña bola de odio si tenía aprecio por su colega rojizo, iniciando ambos juntos en el negocio de las estafas y cubriéndose las espaldas por ya 20 años. Finn podrá ser sarcástico, con humor negro, iracundo y burlón hacia Nick en todo momento, pero se preocupaba (a su manera) por el vulpino rojizo. Por lo que siendo algo que en realidad no lo afectaría, prefirió omitir la sección de suplicas y dar un "si" para terminar pronto; además, el también necesitaba una ducha y desayunar.

Por su parte el rojizo había decidió ponerse sus lentes de sol mientras recorrían los barrios de Plaza Sahara. A pesar de haber alquilado un departamento nada deplorable en donde poner sus pertenecías y alguna que otra mercancía, realmente casi no dormían o vivían hay, era una especie de almacén donde arrumaban todo lo que no pudieran cargar o no cupiera en la camioneta. Ya no recordaba cuanto llevaban con ese vejestorio de transporte ¿12 años no? Pensó Nick, aun así, como con todas las cosas que uno posee por mucho tiempo: terminaron por tenerle cierto cariño.

El viaje al departamento fue rápido. Se estacionaron frente a un bloque departamental como cualquier otro: con el ladrillo descubierto, las esquinas forradas en cemento, de no más de 8 pisos. A una decenas de metros se encontraba el muro climatizador colindante con Tundratown. La enorme mole de acero y turbinas empequeñece al bloque departamental donde se dirigían. No demoraron en estar ya dentro de su departamento. Las paredes del lugar eran de color blanco, con un par de ventanas en la pared del fondo, una para la sala-comedor y otras para la pequeña cocina. Ambos lugares separados por una gaveta, había bastante polvo en los rincones, un viejo televisor de rayos catódicos se encontraba sobre una pequeña cajonera. Hacia la izquierda se hallaba un pasillo con tres puertas, dos a los costados y una al fondo. Cada uno camino hacia las puertas a los costados.

Ambos cuartos eran en esencia idénticos salvo por un par de detalles. El cuarto del vulpino rojizo tenía una ventana con persianas corridas dejando apenas entras luz. Como todo en el complejo, las paredes eran también blancas, una cama con un par de sabanas (una café y la otra negra) sobre si, en esta solo había una esponjosa almohada de cabecera. Un ropero con algunos conjuntos de ropa ordenados, así como una mesa y una silla eran los demás muebles. Sobre la mesa había algunas envolturas de dulces, así como una botella de wiski semi-llena, en una esquina del mueble un trío de fotos enmarcadas con sencillez: en una podía verse una foto de él y Finnick cuando aun no tenían ni la mayoría de edad, fue el recuerdo su primer gran movida, habiendo esta salido mejor de lo esperado. Simplemente le agradaba el recuerdo, y como en la euforia tomaron ellos esa fotografía, decidió conservarla. La segunda imagen era una donde podía verse él con su madre cuando era un cachorro de 5 años, siendo cargado por su progenitora. Recordaba apenas que el flash de la cámara lo había asustado; no lo registro la cámara, pero luego de esa toma se había aferrado a la camisa de su madre hundiendo su cara en ella, anécdota que por fortuna la bola de odio no conocía. En la última podía verse a un trío de vulpinos, la madre con un sencillo vestido amarillo en la parte de torso (decorado con puntuaciones blancas) y verde en la falda, el pequeño de la foto tenía una camisa blanca, así como pantalones cafés, sonreía con inocencia, quien se encontraba a la orilla de la fotografía era un zorro ligeramente más alto que la vulpina, tenía un austero pero elegante traje negro con corbata de un tono morado muy obscuro; este sonreía con serenidad a la cámara. Si bien Nick no entraba muy seguido a ese lugar, esto no causo que las ultimas fotografías lo afectaran anímicamente: eran una prueba tangible de que tuvo una infancia (hasta los 8 años al menos) bastante alegre y feliz. El recordar a sus padres en esos tiempos le traía siempre una sonrisa… más su actual situación con ellos no del todo era agradable. Tomo del armario una toalla de baño, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo, cerrándola de golpe apenas entro.

Por su parte Finnick rebuscaba en sus cosas algunas prendas para usar en la semana. Su habitación tenía un par de posters de bandas de rock clásicas: ambas en las representaciones tenían ropa similar a la pintura de su camioneta: era un oyente del rock medieval. A diferencia del rojizo, Finn tenía cortinas color crema y café en su ventana, estas permitían más la entrada de luz. Él en lugar de una mesa ortodoxa tenía un mini bar en su cuarto. Sobre este había una pequeña foto: eran un par de zorreznos rubios, de no más de 10 años cada uno. No se podía distinguir cuál de los dos era Finnick con seguridad.

El par de colmilludos se encontró saliendo cada uno por una puerta poco tiempo después: Nick con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y el pelaje algo esponjado mientras Finnick cargaba una maleta deportiva llena de ropa, algunas latas, bolsas y una botella de vodka. Ignorándose por complejo cada uno continuo en lo suyo.

Treinta minutos después el par de zorros iba saliendo de una pequeña tienda atendida por un amigo de la dupla vulpina. Iban con un emparedado de pollo acompañado lechuga y demás verduras, así como un jugo de naranja en cada pata. Si bien el desayuno era algo escaso y con tinte infantil, no iban a rechazar una comida técnicamente gratis. Nick siendo alguien ajeno a los formalismos no tenía un traje para usar, por lo que se puso lo mejor que encontró: unos pantalones negros con su cinturón, una camisa color obsidiana fajada, así como una corbata de color magenta-índigo y su infalible pañuelo de bolsillo (esta vez de color índigo para combinar). Pareciera que iba a una fiesta en lugar de a un juicio de buenas a primeras, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Habiendo terminado su almuerzo y ya camino al ZPD, Finnick le dijo a Nick:

-Y bien ¿Si vas a hacerlo? –Pregunto el fénec con volante en patas.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunto el rojizo si apartar la vista de la ventana y no comprendiendo el sentido de la pregunta.

-Volverte policía.

Nick esta vez sí enfoco su vista en el fénec, lo había tomado por sorpresa y aun con confusión. Sin necesidad de ver al rojizo, Finn continuo.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta como llegaste ese día? Para la noche habías comenzado a tomarte mi six de cervezas y no parabas de maldecirte a ti mismo por tener una y cito "idea tan imbécil como ser policía y colega de esa maldita coneja". Nick te conozco de años y para que te afectara tanto debió ser por algo. Así que ahora que según arreglaste tus cosas con la coneja te lo pregunto: ¿Lo harás?

Nick se limitaba a mirarlo pensativo, es verdad que la idea de ser policía rondo su cabeza toda la semana pasado, pero con tintes sombrío y agrios por lo sucedido con Judy. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ciertas ganas de ser uniformado: las motivaciones eran neblinosas incluso para él. Pero no podía negar que había un sentimiento de hacerlo. Se limitó a suspirar mientras enfocaba su mirada en el frente.

-No lo sé. –Le respondió habiendo digerido ya la interrogante. - Llené la solicitud… Pero se la lancé a Zanahorias cuando peleamos en la comisaria. –Sonrió con sarcasmo. –En verdad no lo sé.

-No te hagas imbécil Wilde. Ve y toma la oportunidad … Si aún esta. –Le dijo con burla. - Sabes que ambos iniciamos en este negocio más por necesidad que por gusto; y tú más que yo.

Riendo por lo bajo debido a lo directo que fue el rubio le dijo. -¿Y con mi historial me aceptaran en la academia no? –Comento con jocoso Nick.

-Somos buenos en lo que hacemos, no nos han descubierto. –Lo cual era cierto, eran discretos. -Además, tienes suficientes amigos en los lugares correctos… No te costara esconder o borrar la mayoría de las cosas que hicimos.

-Puede que tengas razón viejo. –Ya se encontraban en la avenida donde se edificó el ZPD, el edifico estaba atiborrado en la entrada por una gran masa de mamíferos: tanto civiles como prensa. Para no entrar en el tráfico que se formó frente al edifico doblaron en la primera calle. Se estacionaron frente a un despacho de abogados. Antes de bajar de la camioneta Nick volteo a ver a Finnick.

-¿Y él bebe no estará triste porque lo deje solo en negocio? –Le hablo al rubio con un tono agudo e infantil.

-¡Ya lárgate idiota! –Le grito Finnick quien velozmente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se aproximó al rojizo dándole un puñetazo en la nariz.

Nick casi cae a la banqueta por el golpe, pero logró apoyarse en la puerta. Sonriendo y sobándose la nariz termino de bajar de la camioneta, apenas cerró la puerta, Finnick arranco dejando al vulpino parado viendo como doblaba en una esquina y se perdía. Dejando de masajear su nariz y tomando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón emprendió camino al departamento. Sonrió al notar que llego a tiempo: eran las 10:17 am.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. 19 de abril. 8:43 am.**

Tomo un suspiro únicamente por capricho, o al menos eso quería pensar Jack. Posado ante el espejo de su baño se encontraba. Aun el saco extendido sobre su cama; estaba dando los últimos toques para que su corbata quedase en un ángulo perfectamente perpendicular a sus hombros. Finalmente paso su esponjosa pata derecha sobre la prenda decorativa para alisarla con minuciosidad. Antes de salir de su baño se miró en el espejo para ver si no tenía algún mechón pelo despeinado en su rostro u orejas: como siempre la respuesta era no. Vestía un pantalón negro sin ninguna señal de arrugas en su tela, así como camisa blanca planchada con perfección y la ya mencionada corbata. Su pelaje se encontraba correctamente peinado, aun con leves destellos producto de la escasa humedad que aun los cubría. El brillar platinado se veía interrumpido por una sucesión de franjas negras perfectamente simétricas en su rostro y orejas (así como en su espalda y patas traseras). Su mirada era tranquila, neutra, centrada y segura de sí misma; como todos los días. Eran estas algunas de las emociones que trasmitían sus ojos de un tono azul zafiro muy profundo. Tomando su saco finalmente de la cama procedió a colocárselo no sin omitir la inspección minuciosa de siempre. Una vez estuvo perfectamente vestido, tomo su maletín de trabajo, las llaves de su departamento y automóvil, sus lentes de sol y salió del lugar.

El complejo habitaciones donde se hospedaba era de alto coste. De más de 40 pisos, siendo el huésped de una de las plantas más cotizados del lugar. El salario por su trabajo era destacado, pero no la gran maravilla. Era su pulcra carrera, curriculum sobresaliente, así como su buena preparación y constancia lo que le valía esos bonos e incentivos en sus ya 13 años de experiencia. Bajando por el ascensor se topó con otros habitantes del complejo: la mayoría lo saludaban con una leve reverencia de cabeza o un simple Hola como todos los días. Pero también estaban algunos que lo veían con cierto desdén, critica, rencor o desprecio. La respuesta más razonable para esto es si, al menos ellos lo vieron en televisión anoche en medio de todo el caos de la alcaldía. Pasando de ellos continuo su camino a su Quattroporte V en el estacionamiento privado del lugar. Apenas llego a vehículo lo encendió para dar camino hacia la alcaldía. Salió del estacionamiento subterráneo del bloque departamental, subió por la rampa principal y mostró su identificación al guardia osuno del lugar quien abrió la caseta permitiéndole salir ya a la calle. El viaje fue como el de cualquier otro día, aunque habiendo salido un tanto más tarde que de costumbre, esto hizo que hubiera más tráfico.. Para su fortuna el trayecto no fue cansino llegando en quince minutos a su lugar de trabajo. Pasando a un costado del edifico para ir hacia su bloque de aparcamiento no noto nada que pudiera decirse distinto en el lugar a como fue antier. Mas apenas estaciono su automóvil, lo aseguro y entro por la puerta del estacionamiento noto la atmósfera del lugar: más pesada, como si de plomo evaporado se hubiera llenado el lugar, con aire más estancado que de costumbre, aparentando que los mecanismos del aire acondicionado no operasen. Había mucho menos personal que en otros días. Con uniformados en cada sitio aun en sus pesquisas. Uno que otro burócrata aún era escoltado dentro o fuera del lugar por un policía.

Y las miradas volvieron. Algún oficinista (ya fuera cánido, felino, mustélido, equino, lagomorfo, ovino o porcino) lo veían con desprecio (más los depredadores) y aquellos que no lo eran, por haber abierto las puertas del infierno y hacer venir a todo el mundo a husmear en sus labores. Algún que otro mamífero no mayor que él se impactó de costado con la liebre para dar muestra de su desprecio. La noticia de su pequeña contribución se esparció cual plaga. "¡¿Y aun tienes el descaro de venir, Savage?!" Decían las miradas de todos. Al final decidió subir por las escaleras. No quería estar dentro de una lata de aluminio con algún otro empleado y tener que tragarse un silencio incómodo. Y al fin llego. Camino hacia su zona de trabajo. Esta se encontraba siendo inspeccionada por un grupo de peritos judiciales. Jack no mostró reacción alguna. Se limitó a verlos esperando ser notado. Un lobo acompañado de una elefanta inspeccionaba la oficina. Rápidamente notaron la presencia del pequeño leporino quien los veía atento, sosteniendo con firmeza su maletín.

-Buen día. Usted es el señor Johan Savege ¿No es así? -Pregunto la paquiderma en cuya placa decía "Oficial Granville"

-En efecto. –Dijo sin mover un solo tendón y musculo. Sus ojos azules solo mostraban vacío. –Se puede saber el por qué están en mis oficinas oficiales. –Acoto en exigencia con voz neutra.

El par de azulados se mantuvo en su lugar aun con algunos manojos de carpetas en las patas, sin dejar en todo momento de ver al lagomorfo.

-Como se le ha de haber notificado señor Savage. –Inicio el canido. – Usted se encuentra bajo investigación por posibles nexos con la alcaldesa Bellwether.

-Me informaron e interrogaron por igual. –Comenzando a caminar ya dentro de ala llena de cubículos prosiguió. –Pero eso seguro ya lo saben, por lo que también saben que se me dejo en libertad al no encontrarse pruebas que me incrimines y relacionen con Bellwether.

-Y usted debe saber también que un interrogatorio no basta señor Savage. –Prosiguió la oficial. –Será investigado como todos los demás empleados del edifico. Por lo que le recomendaría escoger sabiamente sus palabras. Cualquier cosa que diga mal puede ser tomada de manera incriminatoria. –Termino diciendo la paquiderma, esperando así asustar a la liebre, fracasando en el intento.

Ignorando lo dicho por la oficial Jack entonces se dirigió a su oficina al fondo de los cubículos. Esperando que al menos los uniformados no lo pudieran molestar permitiendole trabajar amenamente.

-Señor Savage nos permite su maletín. –Dijo el lobo poniéndose tras de Johan.

La liebre miro al canido apenas girando la cabeza hacia atrás. Irónicamente el lobo no parecía ser brusco en su tratar, aun y siendo de los afectados por este escándalo político. Se miraban a los ojos esperando una reacción del otro. Al final Johan acepto entregar el maletín. El canido entonces coloco el objeto en una mese comunal ubicada en una esquina del lugar. Quito los seguros del mismo y lo abrió: dentro solo se encontraban documentos de temas varios, algunos unidos con clips, otros en un folder y algunos en un portapapeles de cuero marrón. El oficial demoro diez minutos analizando el contenido de todos los documentos; control de inversiones, gastos generales, tazas de interés, IVA's, concesiones y permisos de construcción, nada que pudiera considerarse comprometedor, solo el papeleo de un secretario de administración interna. Todo ello debía de pasar por sus patas para así tener registro neutro de todos los tratos que tenía el gobierno con empresas y demás entidades. Al final entrego el lobo su maletín a Jack, quien asintió sin despegar su mirada del canido.

-Con su permiso. –Dijo de forma áspera antes de entrar en su oficina.

Sin duda ya habían registrado su espacio de trabajo. Podía notarlo, recordaba a la perfección como dejo su oficina ayer. Las carpetas repletas de documentos ya no se encontraban en sus lugares, así como los libros en los estantes, incluso el cajón de objetos de oficina de su escritorio había sido cateado y hurgado a fondo. Subió a la silla frente al escritorio y antes de colocar el maletín sobre el mueble se dedica a ordenar todos los objetos sobre la superficie. Una vez todo había sido colocado como debía ser abrió su maletín y saco el conjunto de documentos posándolos sobre la superficie de madera de caoba barnizada. Y así Jack trato de iniciar un día normal de trabajo. Durante media hora estuvo leyendo y firmando los documentos que saco de su maletín, así como otros que se hallaban en una carpeta de archivos en espera. Escucho como los oficiales abandonaban el lugar, su oído pudo captar el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada con cautela.

* * *

Se encontraba poco después esperando que la cafetera terminara de calentar el agua de su interior para servirse una taza rebosante de amarga cafeína. Mientras lo hacía tenía un documento en sus patas, documento que no ha soltado por minutos. Era una solicitud de gasto para seguridad y salud. El original había sido confiscado ayer, este había sido una impresión hecha hace minutos. Su número de registro no lo olvidaría Savage en un tiempo: 2341H62TJ00. Expedido el 8 de marzo de presente. Se trataba de un retiro monetario de $950,000°° dólares. Sabía que ese dinero se había ido en pagos a médicos, equipo de laboratorio y adquisición de Midnicampum holicithias, o al menos eso es lo que decía el registro de la transacción y su gasto (el cual fue complicado rescatar de entre montañas de papeleo). Pudiera no ser de su interés de no ser por el hecho que su firma se encontraba firmemente trazada en la hoja. Las estilizadas letras cursivas que formaban su nombre estaban impresas con claridad. No sabía que para eso se invertiría el gasto que el autorizo con su firma. Hubiera seguido con la vista clavada en el papel, pero la puerta del área de oficinas fue abierta, con el apenas audible sonido de los pasos que se aproximaban a su oficina podía ya saber de quien se trataba. El solitario conjunto de cubículos solo aumento el eco del sonido. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿Por qué ninguno de sus subordinados fue ese día a laborar? No pudo responderse, la puerta de su oficina fue abierta captando su atención.

Una vulpina pelirroja ligeramente alta para una hembra de su casta, vestida con un elegante saco cerrado a botones color negro, así como una falda del mismo tono, ambas prendas con un singular brillo. Bajo el saco podía verse una camisa blanca algodonada junto a una corbata azul cobalto; en la solapa del mismo se encontraba un broche azul turquesa a cada lado. Para Jack era curioso verla en esas prendas, normalmente la vulpina vestía ropajes azules, aunque no podía negar que la zorra tenía un singular encanto y elegancia vistiendo esos tonos oscuros.

-Señor Savage. –Saludo la vulpina en un tono maduro sin perder su juventud y suavidad.

-Señorita Fawkes. –Contesto la liebre mostrando una sonrisa.

Sin mediar más palabras la rojiza se aproximó al escritorio del lagomorfo tomando de este una pila de carpetas. Jack en ese pequeño lapso logro escuchar como la cafetera profería un pitido indicando que el café estaba listo. Cuando Fawkes estaba por salir esta se detuvo de golpe girando sobre si para ver a Jack.

-Por cierto, Señor Savage, hace unos minutos llegaron un par de policías preguntando por usted. –Dijo manteniéndose estática en la puerta.

Terminando de llenar su taza con café y antes de dirigirla a su boca para beber Jack inquirió. –¿Se puede saber para que me necesitan?

-Quieren que esté presente en el juicio contra Dawn Bellwether. –Dijo revisando su reloj de muñeca. –Con su permiso señor Savage, debo de retirarme. Les diré a los policías puede venir a verlo aquí, espero no le moleste. –Sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con los parpados a medio camino de tocarse se quedó Jack viendo la puerta mientras terminaba de dar un trago a su café. Una vez retirada la taza de sus labios le sonrió al rectángulo de madera y vidrio mientras caminaba a su escritorio dejando la taza en una esquina y comenzando a guardar sus documentos en el maletín. No es ninguna molestia. No supo si dijo o pensó la frase, pero no importaba. Los minutos antes de la llegada de los uniformados de ocupo en terminar su café mientras revisaba las noticias en su Smartphone. Unos instantes después a su despacho se presentaron un cerdo y un alce. Con amabilidad los uniformados le pidieron que los siguiera y así lo hizo.

* * *

Camino a la salida no tomaron el ascensor. El lagomorfo se encontraba en medio del par de herbívoros que lo superaban en tamaño. Cuando terminaron de descender las escaleras y cruzaron el vestíbulo hacia la salida Johan pudo sentir de nuevo todas las miradas sobre él. Sin molestarse en mirar a su alrededor siguió su camino acompañada por los oficiales. Mientras bajaban los pequeños escalones de la entrada Savage se percató que ya se encontraba una patrulla frente a ellos. El oficial porcino le abrió la puerta esperando inmóvil a que la liebre entrase al vehículo. Ya dentro del vehículo Jack se colocó en el asiento trasero al copiloto dejando su maletín al lado. El cerdo entonces entro de copiloto dejando a su colega cornamentado la conducción de la unidad. Mientras daban vuelta y tomaban el carril con dirección al juzgado Jack dio una rápida mirada a la alcaldía: en el balcón del séptimo piso pudo ver a Fawkes caminado de un lado a otro mientras tenía su teléfono pegado a la oreja izquierda a la vez que movida al son de su pata un cigarrillo. La vulpina movía los labios con rapidez y soltura dictando versos ajenos a la liebre; en un instante la rojiza se percató de la vista de su colega lagomorfo: pasando a dedicarle una burlona sonrisa junto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras la patrulla se alejaba más y más. "Esa niña no cambia" pensó Jack mientras enfocaba su vista al frente de la unidad policial con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

 **Central de ZPD. 19 de abril. 10:24 am.**

Lo habían interrumpido con justificada razón. Tendrían que retrasar la salida de Bawn un poco. El alboroto por el "Caso de los Aulladores" causo un furor y sentimientos encontrados en todo el mundo, por lo que tanto la comisaria como la judicial estaban abarrotados de mamíferos queriendo externar su sentir o motivados por el morbo. Bogo solo necesitaba mirar por una de las ventanas de los pasillos para contemplar a la masa de gente frente al ZPD. Volvió pues a entrar en su oficina, dentro de la cual se encontraba un regordete guepardo en una silla distinta a la Bogo traída esa misma mañana, ya había comenzado a llenar algunos documentos, así como separar una información de otra.

-Bien Garraza, esto es ahora tu responsabilidad hasta que vuelva. Te recuerdo que si llaman los números de esta lista tienes que guardar lo que te digan en estos formularios y así con todo lo demás. Cuando lleguen informes de los peritos de la alcaldía o algo relacionado les indicas que redacten un informe y lo entreguen a esta oficina para el final del día. –Indico el búfalo con un tono un tanto menos autoritario de lo normal, veía como el felino no había despegado su vista del documento frente a él, pero sus orejas estaban enfocadas hacia Bogo captando toda la información que este le brindara.

Terminando por fin de escribir el guepardo levanto su cabeza enfocando su mirada en su superior. –No se preocupe jefe, daré mi mejor esfuerzo ¡Se lo prometo! –Le respondió con entusiasmo, así como una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero así sea Garraza. –Habían ya explicado de la mejor manera la mecánica que seguirían esos días al felino, Bogo se despido con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina y dirigirse al vestíbulo donde le espera Hopps y (quería creer) también Wilde.

* * *

Judy tamboreaba el piso con su pata derecha de manera pausada pero contante, era una especie de terapia física inconsciente, bajo el pantalón aún tenía una venta cubriendo su herida de ayer. Ya se había cansado de caminar a pequeños saltitos de un lado a otro esperando a Nick. Se estaba haciendo tarde y aunque Bogo aun no volvía de su oficina sentía el tiempo encima. En cualquier momento aparecería Bellwether siendo escoltada lista para ir a juicio.

El cuello de su camisa blanca, así como la corbata la hacían sentir asfixiada, no estaba acostumbra a vestir formal. En la mañana había llegada a su departamento provisional un traje formal de pantalón y saco color caqui acompañado por una corbata roja y camisa blanca. Para su suerte el traje le quedaba bien, aunque podía sentirlo un poco justo en la talla, un tanto pegado a su anatomía. Miro su móvil nuevamente para comprobar la hora. ¡¿Dónde zanahorias se metió ese zorro?! Exclamo internamente Judy tras rectificar que tenían el tiempo encima.

-Gracias colega. De no haber llegado me habría quedado ahí no sé cuánto tiempo. –Escucho la coneja decir a su izquierda. Al dar la vuelta pudo ver a su vulpino amigo acompañado de un león uniformado. El felino miraba con humor y una sonrisa a Nick, quien tenía su ya característica sonrisa ladina y mirada despreocupada. El par había seguido caminando sin rumbo, pero Judy saldo interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡Nick! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! –Exigió saber la leporina con el ceño frunció.

-Zanahorias, tranquila. Te va a dar algo si sigues enojándote así.

-¡Yo te daré algo a ti si no me respondes! –Le amenazo.

El felino sintiéndose de sobra en la "conversación" opto por retirarse si antes hacer un ademan de despedida hacia el vulpino.

-Bien Pelusa: en primera no creo que sea educado saludar así a un querido caballero como yo. –Dijo con teatralidad y altanería. -Y en segunda no veo que estén apurados por salir… -Extendió sus patas hacia todo el vestíbulo haciendo notar que parecía ir como siempre, si se ignoraba a la multitud de fuera. –A excepción de ti. –Termino colocándose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la coneja y sonriéndole con malicias.

Hopps solo apretó un poco la mandíbula lista para responderles.

-¡No eres un caballero Wilde! Sigue soñando. –Exclamo con mofa Bogo acercándose a la dupla, mostrando una leve sonrisa por el rostro desencajado de Nick. – Pero tienes razón, no podemos irnos aún.

Tanto a la coneja como al zorro extraño les pareció que el "Búfalo Malacara" se mostrara bromista, o algo similar. Cuanto miraron con detenimiento al Jefe Bogo notaron que su uniforme tenía un par de detalles: utilizando algún ominoso método logro abotonar el ultimo botón de su camisa, así como al igual que todos sus subordinados tenía una corbata negra con pisa corbata plateados con un grabado de "Z. P. D." impreso. Las características estrellas alrededor de su cuello también estaban en su posición. Una vez el búfalo de detuvo frente al par de mamíferos prosiguió.

-Los civiles y la prensa solo nos están entorpeciendo. Además, la oveja nos dio problemas esta mañana.

-¿Qué clase de problema? –Pregunto Hoops.

-No son de importancia. Hay que ir a la parte trasera de la comisaria. Síganme.

Bogo entonces comenzó a caminar hacia un de los varios pasillos que comenzaban en el vestido. La leporina y el vulpino comenzaron a caminar tras el búfalo a paso contante. Varios oficiales iban hacia la misma dirección, un pasillo al cual Hopps nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir. Hay deben de tener a Bellwether. Tras este pensamiento Judy fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya pelusa, no sabía que tenías un traje en esa camioneta. –Le dijo Nick en tono jovial.

-No le tengo, me llego esta mañana a mi habitación. –Contesto Judy con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo. –Quien lo diría, tienes ropa diferente a ese horrible estilo hawaiano.

-Hey, mide tus palabras Zanahorias. Esa ropa es la mejor, me da estilo.

-¡Ja! Si tú lo dices. Pero ya enserio Nick ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-En realidad Pelusa, debí de llegar hace unos minutos, pero el muro de gente no de dejaba pasar. Hasta que me tope a aquel león.

-¿Te reconoció?

-No. Solo llamé su atención y le dije que tenía que entrar por lo del juicio. Al principio no me creyó, pero ya diciéndole un par de cosas que pasaron ayer me dejo entrar.

-Bueno, al menos te dejo pasar.

-Sí, pero fue raro. Al principio me trato como tratan a todos los zorros. –Judy se incomodó ante el comentario, pero Nick lo había dicho con una naturalidad que solo dejo pensando a la leporina. –Ya después que le dije quién era y todo eso su actitud cambio mucho ¡Je! Incluso me saco platica.

Judy se alegró ante lo último.

-Así que ¿Tienes admiradores Zanahorias? ¡Eh!

-¿Admiradores? –Le contesto confundida.

-Si. Entonces ¿Cómo explicas el traje?

Judy solo se encogió de hombro ante la pregunta de Nick.

-No lo sé. Pero veo que no soy la única que vino bien vestida hoy.

-Que te digo. Tengo buen gusto.

Judy río ante el comentario del rojizo. Bogo seguía caminando delante de ellos. Poco tiempo después llegaron a la cochera del departamento. Un pequeño grupo de oficiales se encontraban hay habilitando una unidad blindada, así como un par de patrullas más. Bogo entonces se acercó a sus subordinados para darles un par de indicaciones. En el poco tiempo que tuvieron que esperar la llegada de Bellwether se dedicaron a conversar un poco sobre temas banales.

-Lo seguiré diciendo Nick, el chiste del camello no es gracioso.

-No lo es porque no tienes sentido el humor Zanahorias ¿No viste lo mucho que le encanto a Flash?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Nick solo se río ante la negativa de la coneja.

-¡Atención! ¡La reclusa está aquí! –Grito un hipopótamo llamando la atención de todos.

El cuerpo de escoltas se mantuvo firme formando un pasillo hacia la camioneta blindada. Entonces aparecieron a través de la puerta: una sexta de oficiales escoltando con armas aturdidoras a una pequeña oveja en trajes naranjas chillones. Demacrado era uno de los adjetivos apropiados para describir a la pequeña lanuda. Con el pelaje enmarañado, su copete esponjoso se encontraba ladeado en un ángulo oblicuo lleno de nudos intrincados. Los ojos hinchados y hundidos en sus cuencas, la mirada perdida: como si contemplase un sinnúmero de cuestiones, sus anteojos eran lo único que aun asemejaba a la Bellwether que vieron ayer ser detenida en el museo. Los ojos pistache de Bawn se posaron entonces sobre la dupla presa-depredador. Nick y Judy alzaron las orejas y pegaron un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando la oveja se lanzó en su dirección con salvajismo. No pronuncio ningún ruido. Su boca se había sellado. Lo único que se escuchó fueron el sonido de sus pesuñas siendo impactadas en el concreto del piso. Un ciervo con pasamontañas perteneciente a su escolta rápidamente posos sus patas en hombro de la ovina deteniéndola con rapidez, un escolta osuno se unió a la labor de controlarla.

Antes de ser llevada con rapidez hacia la camioneta Bawn les dedico una última mirada. Tanto la presa como el depredador solo pudieron sentirse inquietos ante los ojos de Bellwether, quien solo los veía con odio, una genuina repulsión. Sellaron pronto la cajuela de la unidad. Algunos oficiales acompañando a la detenida atrás mientras otros se subían al frente. Un polar siendo el conductor de la unidad, permaneció estático a la espera de instrucciones con una pata en el volante y la otra en la palanca de velocidades.

Bogo miro a Judy y Nick quienes aún tenían la vista fija en la camioneta. Con una expresión de asombro en sus rostros.

-Gruñes y Lomberg informaron que cuando fueron por ella la encontraron sentada en la cama. Al parecer no durmió y por si fuera poco vomito en el piso y las paredes. –Judy volteo a ver a su ex superior con asco por lo que dijo. –Tuvieron que llevarla a las duchas para que se viera más decente. –Nick solo tenía su oreja derecha enfocada en Bogo, escuchando con interés. –Bien, es hora de irnos. –Termino por comunicarles.

El zorro y la coneja irían en una patrulla frente a la camioneta mientras Bogo iría de copiloto en la propia unidad blindada. El convoy entonces salió de la cochera del ZPD en dirección al juicio. Apenas la multitud los vio salir corrieron con esmero a su encuentro, topándose en el camino a un muro de granaderos (equipo antimotines) que protegían la salida de las unidades. La leporina y el vulpino se sintieron incomodos ante la lluvia de voces y flashes que caía sobre ellos. La judicial se encontraba del otro lado del parque que se construyó frente al ZPD, más económico habría sido simplemente ir caminando, pero el exceso de gente lo hizo inviable. En el efímero trayecto pudieron contemplar ya no el tumulto de mamíferos multi-especie que los seguía cual procesión, sino las edificaciones de la metrópoli. La alcaldía era visible, sus pisos superiores sobresalían entre las construcciones del centro, se encontraba a cuatro cuadras, pero por la concentración de edificios parecía mucho más. Del museo (también próximo, pero este al doble de distancia) se veía solo su cúpula. Cuando estacionaron frente al edición con arquitectura que imitaba a las construcciones griegas pero hecho de materia color rosa pastel, Judy miro con nerviosismo a su rojizo amigo quien le entrego una sonrisa que también mostraba nervios. Un puma negro (quien les recordó al señor Manchas) vestido de policía les habido la puerta de la patrulla para que bajasen. Rápidamente saliendo de sus cavilaciones el par bajo de la unidad. Nuevamente un mar de voces, flashes y ahora también micrófonos se fue contra ellos.

Siendo guiados por el puma, así como un lobo fueron llevados rápidamente dentro del edifico. Multitud de preguntas fueron lanzadas hacia el zorro y la coneja en el trayecto. Ya dentro del edifico notaron a otra pequeña cantidad de mamíferos. Nick miro con burla un pequeño grupo de lemmings vestidos todos con traje formal, además con sus características voces chillonas.

-Por aquí, por favor. – Les comunico el felino mientras los escoltaba hacia una sala bien amueblado donde no había nadie. Las paredes eran de madera, con algunos cuadros de paisajes colgados de las paredes, los focos estaban dentro de cúpulas con grabados en su superficie, en el medio de la habitación había una mesa de tamaño medio, alrededor de esta, sillas para mamíferos de distintas taxonomías. –En breve se les llamara al tribunal. Pueden servirse café de la máquina. Si necesitan algo pueden pedirlo. –Acto seguido, el puma abandono el cuarto.

-¡Ja! No estoy acostumbrado a estos tratos. –Menciono Nick mientras tomaba un vaso de unicel, pasando a acercarse a la cafetera.

-Yo tampoco. –Judy tomo también un vaso, pero ella solo lo lleno con agua. Ya había tomado en la mañana café, y siendo ella una coneja no era muy prudente sobrecargarse de cafeína.

Nick termino de servirse su café. Le dio un trago para ver si era bueno. Nada del otro mundo… ¡Pero igual, es gratis! Pensó el rojizo. No era insípido, para nada; tenía un sabor algo amargo, fortuito era que él no solía dulcificar (como su rubio amigo) las bebidas como el café.

Se produjo en silencio en la habitación, la atmosfera se sintió poco a poco sobrecogedora. Habían estado charlando ayer y hoy de todo lo que paso en el ahora y el ayer. Pero para el momento en que se encontraba esos temas se habían agotado.

Después de esto ¿Qué procedía?

-Así que… -Inicio la coneja trajeada con lentitud- después de hoy ¿Qué piensas hacer, Nick?

El rojizo la miro sosteniendo aun el vaso en su pata derecha, pudo ver en sus ojos que decía esa pregunta con algo de ¿Miedo? Nick dio un suspiro, menando de forma centrifugal su café.

-No lo sé Pelusa, supongo que continuare con mis cosas. Las Popsi-Patitas y todo eso.

-¡Ha! Ya veo. Pero de manera legal ¿No? –Trato de decir lo último como si de una broma fuera.

Volteando a ver a la coneja con la cabeza algo baja, pero conservando su expresión bromista. –Siempre fueron legas las paletas Zanahorias ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi palabra? –Sus orejas se pegaron a su cráneo mientras dejaba el vaso junto a la cafetera, agrandando su pupila mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Mostrando una muesca de dolor.

-¡NO! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Si! Es… -La coneja se alarmo ante la reacción de Nick, sus orejas se alzaron, el pelo de las mismas se encrespo, así como su nariz se movió con desespero. Sintiéndose aun cúlpale por lo que dijo en la conferencia, no quería malentenderse ya más con el vulpino. Se sentía mal por hacer pensar eso a Nick. Más la risa de este la saco de su ansiedad. Lo miro con desconcierto, el rojizo comenzó a reír de a poco, más su risa se fue haciendo más sonora hasta que tuvo que llevarse las patas al vientre para conservar el equilibrio.

Con una fanfarrona mueca en la cara y las patas aun en su abdomen Nick le dijo. –¡Debiste ver tu cara Zanahorias! Sabía que me amabas mucho ¡¿Pero hasta ese punto?! –No pudo evitarlo, si algo aprendió en las ultimas vivencias es que le encantaba molestar a la coneja.

-¡No es gracioso!... ¡Zorro mañoso! –Dijo ya iracunda y avergonzada.

Nick de apoco recupero la compostura.

-Ya Pelusa, fue una broma. Estabas poniendo muy incómodo el ambiente y se supone que hay que relajarnos ahorita.

-¡Yo no estaba incomodando nada!

-¿Ha sí? Entonces ¿Por qué me preguntaste que haría después de hoy?

La coneja frunció el ceño ante la petición de información por parte del zorro. Lo miro con detenidamente, la mirada socarrona que le dedicaba Nick solo la irrito más. Nada de esto la enojaba realmente, estas escenas para ella ya tenían un tinte entrañable. Suspiro un poco, indecisa no de responder, sino de mantener contacto visual con Nick.

-Porque no me gusta la idea de ya no verte.

Nick asintió a la respuesta. Moviendo el dedo índice de su pata derecha en círculos para que continuase.

-Yo en verdad me la pase bien… contigo. Me ayudaste a resolver el caso cuando pudiste solo mandarme al carajo. Además, eres muy cómico.

Nick mostró una leve sonrisa enternecedora. La coneja en verdad se veía tierna diciendo eso, añadiéndole que sus orejas estaban tras su cabeza, junto con la carita de vergüenza que mostraba Judy. Nick amplio ligeramente su sonrisa. Él también había disfrutado de la compañía de Hopps. Hubiese podido decir algo emotivo y entrañable, pero no podía evitar ser el mismo.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy tu payaso? –Antes de que la coneja se lanzara sobre el en un acto de desquicio añadió. –¡Tranquila! ¡Era broma Pelusa! –Puso sus patas frente a la leporina y con un tono más suave continuo. – A decir verdad, también me la pase bien contigo Zanahorias… Enserio.

La coneja desistió de estrangular al rojizo. Se sonrieron con complicidad el uno al otro.

-Gracias. –Le respondió Judy con sinceridad bajando del asiento a por más agua. Nick entonces bajo su vigilia.

-¡Auch! –Dijo al sentir un puñetazo en su hombro. La coneja a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía la pata pesada. Cuando la miro noto una sonrisa en su rostro, mueca muy del zorro.

-Eso es por asustarme zorro tonto.

Nick río ante la actitud de la orejuda, mientras continuaba sobándose el hombro.

* * *

La espera termino con rapidez. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta mostrando al mismo oficial puma de hace un momento. Este los condujo hacia la antesala del tribunal. En este lugar había ya varios mamíferos trajeados, algunos enfocaron sus vistas en ellos mientras otros los ignoraron olímpicamente. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron permitiendo a todos entras al "Salón de Justicia". Con un techo alto (incluso para las jirafas), muy espacioso, las butacas del jurado, así como demás gente implicada se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas una tras la otra. Un trío de ventanales en la pared izquierda del salón proporcionaban una luz justa para una buena iluminación. Al final de la habitación se encontraba el estrado de la sala. Un dorado escudo con una báscula posada sobre un libro decoraba el frente del puesto del "Honorable Juez" en turno. La dupla fue llevada a la fila del frente en el lado derecho de los asientos. Había botellas de agua en la mesa larga frente a ellos, así como hojas blancas y bolígrafos. Se sentaron entonces hay a esperar que todos tomasen su lugar. Mientras la gente comenzaba a llegar, Nick pudo ver como Judy se masajeaba lentamente su pata inferior derecha, el zorro le dirigió una mirada atenta. La orejuda lo noto: Solo me dio picor, no te preocupes. Le dijo menospreciando la acción de tocar su herida.

La ex oficial miro con intriga como entre los asistentes se encontraba la señora Nutriales. La expresión de tristeza con la que la dejo en la comisaria cuando inicio la investigación había ya zarpado de sus facciones. Un rostro serio y casi inexpresivo se esculpió en su ser. Varios reporteros se comenzaron a colocar en las orillas del gran salón. Entre ellos se podían ver un hurón, así como una cebra montando su equipo.

Entonces aparecieron los magistrados, machos y hembras, todos indumentados con sacos muy largos que apenas permitían ver su patas. Siendo cuatro tomaron asientos adyacentes al lugar más elevado: una mapache, un dingo, un ónix y una suricata eran las especies de cada uno. Uniformados comenzaron a franquear las columnas de testigos del juicio. Un par de mamíferos particularmente bien vestidos se sentaron junto a la dupla presa-depredador. En el otro extremo de su fila fue ubicada una liebre con orejas y mejillas ralladas. A su lado se quedó erguido un alce policía.

Y entonces llego el juez. Para desconcierto de todos, el juez era un "adorable" quokka, vestido de similar manera a los otros magistrados. Al igual que todos los de su casta tenía una ovalada nariz negra, unas redondas mejillas que le hacían parecer siempre bonachón, el pelaje de una tonalidad café cálida, así como su delgada cola similar a la de un roedor. Hoy no llenaba el perfil de un quokka, la discontinuidad radicaba en su mirada. Como a los conejos, a estos marsupios pocas veces los tenían fuera del concepto de "lindos" o "tiernos", radicando esto en su facilidad para ser fotogénicos, siempre siendo sonrientes en sus foto-capturas, siendo adorables y risueños. El aquí presente tenía un aura estoica, no se le podía ver una sonrisa en la cara, su expresión era tranquila y centrada. Camino hacia su puesto y se sentó metódicamente en el asiento. Ordeno algunos papeles y cambio algunas palabras con sus colegas de oficio. Susurros llenaron de a poco la atmósfera del recinto. Cuando por fin ella entro.

* * *

Bellwether apareció vestida con el mismo traje naranja, escoltada por dos oficiales que para inquietud de algunos esgrimían un rifle eléctrico cada uno. Mientras era llevada a su puesto justo en la columna izquierda de asientos, miro a todos los presentes. La dupla la centro en su campo visual en todo momento, de igual manera la señora Nutriales, así como los familiares de las demás víctimas igual presentes. Algunos cuantos sentían incomodidad ser analizados por la lanuda. De nueva cuenta las lentes de las cámaras la enfocaban: el juicio se transmitiría en vivo ante toda Zootopia y demás lugares.

En un hospital de Plaza Sahara se encontraba un camello recostado, con varias vendas en a lo largo del cuerpo, mirando completamente absorto el juicio vía TV. Finalmente Bellwether fue puesta en su silla, aun sin ser desatendida por sus escoltas.

El juez entonces golpeo un par de veces el micrófono y se aclaró la garganta.

-Siendo las diez cuarenta y ocho de la mañana del diecinueve de abril de dos mil dieciséis, doy por iniciado el juicio contra Dawn Elizabeth Meyerhof Bellwether por los cargos de corrupción, desvió de recursos, abuso de poder, incriminación deliberada, crimen organizado, encubrimiento de actividades ilícitas, agresión tanto a civiles como oficiales de policía, así como presunto terrorismo de Estado.

Así comenzó una pesada mañana. Primero se dio un repaso a un resumen escrito de los hechos acaecidos el día 18 del presenten. La defender de Bellwether, el mismo coctel de abogados que se presentó al ZPD ayer, dieron toda clase de argumento e invocaron todo tipo de cláusulas y lagunas legales para, ya no demostrar la inocencia de su clienta, sino invalidar el juicio presente alegando todo tipo de excusas tanto ingeniosas como insultantes al intelecto. A lo largo de todo el alboroto e intercambio de diálogos entre la defensa y el jurado, finalmente apareció el Jefe Bogo, quien se colocó al costado de la dupla. El alegato defensa-jurado se prolongó más de lo necesario, solo retrasando lo inevitable. Uno de los mamíferos sentados junto a Nick y Judy entonces pidió la palabra.

-Su Señoría. –Comenzo el trajeado, un macho bovino de pelaje color arena. –¿Se le podría permitir a uno de los testigos clave dar su declaración? –El quokka aliviado por ya escuchar voces distintas acepto. Paso a revisar un reducido amasijo de papeles en su poder.

-Nicholas Piberius Wilde. –Nick alzo sus orejas al escuchar su nombre. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor para terminar observando a la coneja junto a él. Judy comunico con señas que dijera o hiciese algo. Con una sonrisa encogida levanto su pata, recibiendo la atención de todos. –Señor Wilde ¿Podría pasar al estrado?

Nick asintió, camino a la zona donde se le indico, justo bajo el lugar de los jueces.

-Señor Wilde, narre su versión de los hechos.

Nick miro entonces al frente. Judy le daba una sonrisa de ánimo, Bogo lo miraba inexpresivo, con la vista bien fija en el rojizo. El resto de los presentes varias miradas tenían, desde escépticas hasta ansiosas. El zorro dio una inhalación expandiendo sus aletas nasales, labro su típica sonrisa en su cara y comenzó a narrar.

Entre malos chistes que causaron las risas de varios, así como descripciones fieles de los hechos, Nicholas contó todo desde su punto de vista, omitiendo detalles personales como la reconciliación del puente. Cuando llego a la parte del museo, Bogo ordeno a algunos oficiales que dispusieran el equipo de proyección y audio. Pronto Nick contaba mientras lo descrito por él se mostraba en pantalla.

-Como podrá ver su Señoría como los aquí presentes, cuando la señorita Hopps y yo nos vimos acorralados por Bellwether y sus mamíferos tuvimos que idear un plan por si nos atrapaban. Así que cambiamos los proyectiles del arma por moras por si lograba quitárnosla y usarla. También fue idea Zanah… ¡De Judy! –Se corrigió velozmente. –Encender la pluma grabadora por si Bellwether decía algo delicado. –Expreso lo último haciendo comillas en las patas. – Lo cual sucedió. –Mostró entonces su sonrisa ladina mirado a Bellwether. No pudiendo evitar solicitar con teatralidad. –Si el oficial fuera tan amable. – El encargado del equipo audiovisual entonces encendió el sonido de la grabación. Habían combinado las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad junto con el audio de la pluma zanahoria. En la imagen se veía a Nick caminando a cuatro patas hacia Judy. –No, espere, un poco más atrás… más… un poco más… ya casi… ¡Ahí! –Levanto los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Y entonces le dieron play al video.

La dupla había sido lanzada en la exposición subterránea. El ángulo no permitía ver con claridad a Nick y Judy pero Bellwether era perfectamente visible.

-Mejor te hubieras quedado en la granja ¿Verdad? Es una lástima porque… ¡Me caías bien!

-Y que hará ahora ¡¿Atacarme?! – Se escuchó decir a Judy.

-¡Ja! ¡No! Claro que no… ¡Él lo ara!

La sorpresa de muchos fue notoria al ver como la oveja disparaba al cuello del zorro. Nick sonrió con disgusto mientras masajeaba su cuello, aun recordaba en dolor del impacto.

-¡No! ¡Nick! –Se pudo ver como la coneja se aproximó al zorro.

-¡Hola, policía! ¡Hay un zorro salvaje en el Museo de Historia Natural! La oficial Hopps está herida ¡No tarde!

-No, Nick no lo hagás, pelea.

-¡Hay! Pero no lo puede evitar ¿O sí? Recuerda que esta… ¡biológicamente predispuestos a ser salvajes!

Todos vieron pues el lamentable intento de Judy por escapar del "zorro salvaje", esfuerzo que termino por arrinconarla.

-¡Whou! ¡Que encabezado tan grande! ¡HEROICA OFICIAL ATACADA POR ZORRO SALVAJE!

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¿La presa teme al depredador y usted conserva el poder?

-¡SI! Básicamente…

-¡NO FUNCIONARA!

-¡El miedo SIEEEMPRE funciona! Y usare a todo depredador de Zootopia, si hace falta.

Los abogados de Bellwether entonces comenzaron a sostenerse la cabeza con las palmas de sus patas. Ya no había nada que hacer. Varios se sobresaltaron al escuchar el fuerte gruñido del zorro en pantalla. Quien se acercaba peligrosamente a Judy.

-Bueno ¡Me despido!

-¡Ahhhhgghh!

Todos miraron atentos a la coneja en pantalla mientras gritaba en un aullido agudo por ser mordida ferozmente en el cuello por Nick. Para algunos se veía muy real, de no ser porque no había sangre. Como si les hubieran leído la mente.

-¡Buaagghhh! ¡Sangre! Mucha ¡Mucha sangre! ¡Y Muerte!

-Ahorra si estas exagerando; además, ya dijo todo ¡ya dijo todo! ¡Gracias lengua larga! Dijiste todo a la perfección.

La escena a continuación desarrollada le trajo sonrisas a Nick y Judy así como hastío a Bellwether. La explicación de las moras, la llegada de Bogo, su "dialogo" con la oveja, junto con todo lo demás. La totalidad del video fue mostrada a los presentes.

-Gracias por su declaración señor Wilde. –Hablo al finalizar la grabación el juez. -Ahora, si fuera tan amable la señorita Judith Hopps de pasar a testificar.

El zorro entonces camino en dirección de Judy y está en la de Nick. Son todos tuyos Zanahorias. Le susurro Nick a Judy al cruzarse. La coneja rodó los ojos ante el chistorete.

La lagomorfa entonces narro su versión de la historia, yendo mas rápido que Nick pues no era ya necesario detallar ciertas cosas. En poco tiempo termino de explicar todo.

-Concluyendo –Dijo Judy- como mi compañero Nicholas dijo, tuvimos que idear un plan para poder salir. Por fortuna el plan salió bien. Y como todos ya pudieron ver: es evidente que la "alcaldesa" Bellwether quería oprimir a todos los depredadores como fuera. Al grado de querer drogar a Nick para que me atacara. –Ya sin poder agregar más a la historia concluyo. –Eso sería todo de mi parte su Señoría.

Judy entonces volvió junto a Nick. Se dedicaron mutuos gestos de complicidad. El quokka agradeció a los testigos el dar su testimonio. Algunos de los presentes estaban ya yéndose.

-La acusada tiene alguna objeción.

Todos miraron a Bellwether con atención absoluta. La oveja levanto un poco la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraban secos, así como hundidos en su rostro. Miro al juez directamente, dirigió poco después la vista hacia la dupla, quienes la miraban con gesto burlón. Bawn se pasó la lengua por sus agrietados labios y con una voz rasgada dijo: No su Señoría.

El juez asintió lentamente. Paso a revisar los documentos frente a él.

-Johan Jack Garder Savage. –Al instante Jack se levantó de su asiento. –Pase al estrado por favor señor Savage.

Jack camino al estrado. Parándose bien erguido en el lugar, mirando directamente al quokka.

-¿Es usted actualmente el Secretario de Administración Interna en la alcaldía?

-Es correcto. –Asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. –El marsupio miro al encargado del proyector: este rápidamente monstró un documento en pantalla.

-¿Reconoce este documento señor?

-Si.

Asintiendo el quokka continuo. –Entonces ¿ya conoce el destino de los fondos que autorizo usted en el documento?

-Se me informo.

-Bien, seré directo señor Savage: ¿Usted estaba coludido con Bellwether? –Pregunto sin ningún tacto.

Jack nunca dejó de ver el juez, miro por el rabillo del ojo a todos los presentes. Regreso su vista al frente. Personalmente ya se estaba enfadando de esa pregunta.

-No, nunca estuve enterado de cualquier plan o intención de Bellwether. Repitiendo lo que declare ayer ante la policía: como secretario de administración, tengo muchas responsabilidades que atender. Por lo que no puedo darme el lujo de revisar a fondo los documentos que se me presentan. Nunca estuve enterado o siquiera llegue a pensar que el dinero se utilizaría en cuestiones de ese tipo, mi labor se limita a que los documento cumplan con los requisitos burocráticos de manera correcta. No tengo nada que ver, su Señoría.

El juez no tuvo que analizar demasiado a Jack para notar que no saldría de ese monólogo. Opto pues de pedir una opinión externa.

-Jefe Bogo, lo que dice el señor Savage ¿es cierto?

Bogo, con los brazos entrecruzados y alternando la vista entre Jack y el juez, dio su testimonio.

-La investigación hecha al señor Savage, hasta el momento no ha arrojado ningún indicio de que se halle coludido de alguna manera con Bellwether o sus allegados. A lo largo de la madrugada la investigación a sus cuentas bancarias, mensajes privados, así como cateo a sus propiedades no nos dio ninguna señal de que ocultara información. Necesitamos observar su caso con mayor detalle. Pero podría decir que es muy probable que el señor Johan Savage sea inocente por los cargos que se le imputan. –Tomo una carpeta que estaba frente a él. –Si desea ver con detenimiento los resultados preliminares de la investigación: aquí los tiene a la pata su Señoría.

-Gracias Jefe Bogo. Señor Savage ¿Algo que desee agregar?

Jack miro entonces al quokka, esbozando una leve sonrisa. –No su Señoría, solo sería llover sobre mojado.

-Bien. Puede tomar asiendo nuevamente.

El tiempo continuaron transcurriendo mientras eran pasados a testificar varios mamíferos trabajadores de diversos sectores del gobierno de Zootopia: desde el sector salud hasta infraestructura y burocrático. Los secretarios de Salud y Economía también fueron enviados al estrado, más a ellos si se les encontraron nexos con la oveja. Las esperanzas de la defensa de Bellwether murieron tortuosamente.

* * *

 **04:16 pm.**

Dando bocanadas de aire y tronándose los huesos debido a estiramientos, todos al final abandonaron la sala de juicio. Las conclusiones de la cesión fueron claras: Bellwether se mantendría en custodia y resguardada en el ZPD en tanto terminasen las averiguaciones; asimismo los implicados en el caso tales como el secretario de salud o administración interna (dependiendo de su condición) podrían seguir el proceso retenidos de manera domiciliaria o libre, siendo este ultimo el caso de Savage. Los medios comenzaron a opinar sobre el juicio, grupos de debate se armaron a lo largo de todo Zootopia, al igual que en redes sociales. Quienes más audiencia reunían eran el par de reporteros del ZNN: Oesterherld y Bulichev.

Nick bostezo mostrando todos sus colmillos, mientras estiraba sus patas hacia el cielo. Se le entrego apenas salieron una generosa porción de ensalada con aderezos para la coneja, así como un plato de pequeños Nuggets de pescado al zorro; ambas comidas acompañadas de agua. Como una muestra de agradecimiento. Fue lo que dijo quien entrego la comida.

Habiéndose sentado en una mesa, mientras todo el mundo salía del lugar o se dirigían a otra habitación, Nick y Judy degustaron su comida. Desde hace un rato a la coneja la carcomía una pregunta.

-Nick.

-Sí, Zanahorias

-¿Te gustaría ser policía?

Expandiendo los ojos y clavándolos en la leporina, Nick demostró su asombro. Judy no había olvidado la solicitud que Wilde lleno antes de la conferencia.

-¿Ah-h que te refieres? -Inquirió un tanto desvalanceado.

-Nick... -Dejo a un lado sus alimento, cosa que el rojizo imito; se encararon mutuamente. -Cuando fue la conferencia y yo dije todo aquellos... te enojaste y saliste sin decirme nada... -Porque no había ya nada que decir. Se recrimino a si misma rememorando cuando Nick le hizo ver que ella igual a los demás: temía' a los depredadores. -Me entregaste la solicitud que te di, y tu... la llenaste.

-Bueno Zanahorias... honestamente no se como responder... -Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, conflictuado. -Simplemente tuve la iniciativa y... la llene.

Judy en cierta forma entendía a lo que Nick se refería, aun así no podía garantizar que el rojizo aceptara de nuevo internar entrar en la academia. Sin nada que perder y mucho que ganar dijo:

-Serias muy bueno, sabes. Lo demostraste en allá afuera hoy y todo el tiempo que me ayudaste en la investigación. A decir verdad –Se sintió avergonzada por lo que diría. –creo que hacemos un buen equipo.

El vulpino medito su respuesta. Algo dentro él le decía que aceptara mientras otra le decía que sería una pérdida de tiempo. A su mente vino lo que Finnick le dijo: Ve y toma la oportunidad … Si aún esta. Judy empezó a mostrar inquietud desmedida al ver que el vulpino no respondía. No tengo nada que perder… y podría ganar algo. Fue lo último que cruzo la mente de Nick.

-Sabes Zanahorias… sí, creo que si me gustaría se policía. –Judy estuvo a punto de dar saltos de alegría, pero su lesión se lo impidió. –Aunque, con la fama de los zorros y mi reputación… -Dijo poniendo el dedo índice en los labios, aparentando meditación. –Dudo que me acepten.

Judy consternada y enojada sobre lo que Nick dijo, le contesto exasperada. -¡Pero que rábanos dices Nicholas! ¡Hoy demostraste que los zorros no son lo que la gente cree de ellos! Salvaste a muchos depredadores de ser víctimas de Bellwether. Todo el mundo vio que dijiste la verdad ¡HOY rompiste el estereotipo del zorro! –Se acercó al vulpino y tomo su antebrazo para transmitir confianza. –Y siendo policía, estoy convencida que aras mucho más.

Si, Nicholas lo dijo como una broma y como siempre Hopps se lo tomo demasiado enserio. Le dedico una sonrisa burlona; acto seguido le revolvió el pelaje de su cabeza.

-Está bien Pelusa. No te sulfures, meteré solicitud para la academia apenas pueda...

-¿Interrumpo algo?

La profunda voz de Neithan rompió la atmosfera emotiva que envolvía a la dupla. Judy se sobresaltó por la sorpresiva aparición de su ex superior. Mientras quitaba la pata del antebrazo de Nick le dijo.

-No, nada Jefe Bogo. Solo conversábamos un poco.

Sin importarle la respuesta de Hopps decidió hablar sin rodeos. –Iré directo al punto Hopps. Te quiero de vuelta en la policía ¡Déjame terminar! –Exigió al ver que Judy iba a abrir la boca. – Varios oficiales, algunos de gobierno y me dicen que hasta la gente en general considera que se te debería reincorporar a la fuerza por tu labor en este caso. –Cruzándose de brazo. Nunca pensé decir esto. Se dijo antes de continuar. –Eres buena Hopps, bastante en realidad. Considerando… el estigma de tu especie y lo que conseguiste –Dio un suspiro. - prácticamente sin ayuda, dice mucho. Así que –Se inclinó un poco para "estar más a su altura". –si lo deseas Hopps, puedes volver, tú decides.

Judy se mantuvo pensativa, le habían dicho lo que desde el principio quiso escuchar: el reconocieran a su esfuerzo. Miro a Bogo quien la contemplaba ya como un genuino elemento de la fuerza. Entonces la orejuda poso su vista en el vulpino, quien aún tenía su sonrisa eterna en la cara, dándole ánimo.

-Es muy halagador Jefe Bogo. Le agradezco la oferta, en verdad quisiera volver, pero no lo are. –Emulando el gesto de interrupción del búfalo continuo. –No lo are a menos que reconozco el esfuerzo de Nicholas en esto. Sin su ayuda no habría podido hacer nada. –Bogo estaba a punto de dar una "disculpa" por omitir al zorro, mas fue de nuevo interrumpido. –Y también que lo acepten como estudiante en la Academia de Policía. –El búfalo se desconcertó por tal petición, quizá hubiera alegado que Nick tenía un historial dudoso o cualquier otro motivo. Su sentido común por otro lado le decía que sería inútil discutir con la coneja, en cierto modo tenía una personalidad similar a Bogo: igual de estoica y testadura que él. Así que prefiriendo cortar por lo sano.

-Bien. –Judy se extrañó por la facilidad con que el búfalo acepto. – Nicholas lamento no haber reconocido tu esfuerzo por salvar a nuestra ciudad. –Cada palabra fue dicha con más sarcasmo que la anterior, a causa de la sonrisa socarrona con que Nick veía a Bogo. No se agobie jefecito, lo perdono. Le respondió el vulpino.

–Okey, vengan al ZPD a llenar sus formularios para la inscripción en tu caso –Señalo a Nick. – y para tu reincorporación Hopps.

La dupla asintió sonriente y termino de comer sus alimentos. Al terminarlos acompañaron a Bogo al ZPD.

* * *

 **Puntos varios.**

Judy conducía por la carretera. Rodeada por muros de vegetación y pinos. Sonreía mientras escuchaba un poco de música a través de la radio de la camioneta. Para su desdicha las verduras y vegetales que llevaba se habían puestos marchitos y hediondos por lo que los tuvieron que tirar. Le dijeron que les harían llegar una indemnización por la pérdida de los productos. Al fin vestía su conjunto de camisa rosa a cuadros y pantalón de mezclilla lavados y planchados por el personal de hotel, también el medico del ZPD le habían cambiado la venda de la herida. Antes de partir en dirección a BunnyBurrow's intercambio números telefónicos con Nick, garantizando su comunicación continua. Respiro con dicha el vigorizante aire del bosque. El hogar estaba aún a 40 minutos conduciendo, el Sol aun dejaba ver sus rojizos tonos en la alta bóveda celeste que era decorada con pequeños puntos brillantes. Antes de partir, mientras llenaba el tanque con lo justo para volver llamo a sus padres y les dijo que volvería esa noche, convencida estaba que al llegar seria recibida con mucho cariño y una abundante cena. Esperaría a mañana para decirles que volvería a la fuerza. Bajo más la ventanilla dejando que el aire agitara sus orejas, la sensación era agradable. Sigo manejado por la negra línea de la carretera.

* * *

Nick cerró la puerta del departamento, se preparó un poco de ensalada y tofu saborizado para cenar. Mientras se enfriaba un poco la comida, pues se le sobrecalentó mas no se quemó, saco una pantalla plana del armario de rubio, al fin le daría un uso ese trasto ganado por una deuda. Al ser muy ligera la cargo has su cuarto, la puso en el escritorio, la conecto y activo la conexión inalámbrica para conectarla con su laptop. Entro en su cuenta de Netflix y puso un thriller psicológico, los cuales amaba. Se recostó al fin en su cama con la charola de comida en su regazo. Mientras comida con tenedor los trozos de ensalada y tofu le llego un mensaje de Judy: "Zanahorias, la torpe coneja" era el nombre con que la tenía en contactos: en la foto de esta aparecía la susodicha con ropa deportiva en una selfi tomada seguramente en las praderas de los Burrow's. Era un mensaje trivial sobre que había llegado a su casa y quería saber cómo estaba el "zorro mañoso". Nick le respondió con si típico humor socarrón. Pasado un tiempo de aquello pauso la película y fue a dejar el plato de comida al trastero. Volvió a su cuarto con un par de latas de cerveza y una bolsa de papas. Ya había anochecido, haciendo que la película fuera más inmersiva. Degusto las cervezas y las papas mientras terminaba de ver el film.

* * *

Bogo nuevamente salió de su oficina bastante tarde, pero a diferencia de ayer, era acompañado desde esta por un regordete felino amarillo. Después de finalmente librarse de la coneja y su irritante amiguito Bogo pudo llegar a su oficina y concluir con su trabajo. Habría mandado a Garraza a hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero se percató que en verdad su oficina se había cargado de trabajo burocrático a lo largo del día, por lo que un par de patas extra no le vendrían mal. Los informes que solicito sobre las pesquisas habían llegado con prontitud, varios se encontraban ahora más hundidos que antes debido al mar de pruebas ahora descubiertas contra ellos. Al igual, como supuso, Savage seguía limpio. La tarde se fue en revisar documento y hacer llamadas. No supo en que momento el guepardo había puesto una lista de reproducción de música de Gazelle, esto no le molesto en absoluto. Lo que le sorprendió a el mismo fue verse tarareando y después haciendo coro con Garraza mientras movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la canción. ¡Awww! ¡Jefeee! Tubo que exclamar el gordito para hacer entrar en razón al Jefe Bogo. El búfalo se sintió incomodo por su comportamiento. Se aclaró la garganta y le dijo a Garraza que bajase el volumen de la música para seguir trabajando. Concluyeron su labor muy tarde. Antes de que cada quien tomase su rumbo el guepardo no pudo evitar comentar lo ocurrido en la oficina.

-Jefe no sabía que le gustase bailar con la música de…

-¡Ya no lo menciones! –Le ordeno Bogo con un tono significativamente alto. El búfalo pudo ver como el felino se encogía y enrollaba su cola por el susto que le causo el regaño. Exhalando por la nariz para calmarse le dijo. –Garraza solo… no se lo digas a nadie ¿Queda claro? –El regordete ya más calmado y notando que sacaba a su jefe de su zona de confort le contesto.

-Si Jefe Bogo. Lamento haberlo hecho enojar. –Le dijo apenado y bando la mirado.

-Descuida Garraza. Solo ya no lo menciones. –Miro entonces la hora en su móvil mientras iban cruzando la puerta. –Te espero mañana a la misma hora, tenemos mucho papeleo. Buenas noches.

* * *

Jack salió de la ducha sin ninguna prenda o toalla. Para ser un empleado de gobierno bien pagado, tenía un físico envidiable. Si bien no era fornido, sus músculos se marcaban a la perfección en su piel, las rallas se prolongaban en su espalda en un hipnótico patrón. Algunas cicatrices eran observables en la misma. Fue al cajón de su mesita de noche y tomo un rollo de vendas que paso a colocar en sus nudillos con meticulosidad. Estos tenían poco pelaje; apenas llego a su departamento busco una forma de desestresarse, el saco de boxeo, así como las pesas fueron los catalizadores. En la negra y lustrada superficie del saco se veían pequeñas gotitas de sangre coagulada. Terminando de vendar sus patas, fue por una bata blanca para así cubrirse. Tomo un libro de la estantería, el cual no había podido continuar desde hace una semana. Decidió desvelarse leyendo, total, le habían dicho que no habría actividades hasta que terminasen las investigaciones. Se sirvió un vaso de brandi y se recostó en el sofá de su sala, comenzando a leer.

* * *

 **Facultad de Bioquímica. Campus universitario de Zootopia. 19 de abril, 2016. 09:01 pm.**

El tigre siberiano dio un suspiro tallándose los ojos pausadamente. Termino al fin de revisar los resultados preliminares de las primeras pruebas del antídoto contra los aulladores. Algunas canas eran visibles en las zonas naranjas de su pelaje, vestía un pantalón café, una camisa blanca de botones, así como su bata de laboratorio; la corbata estaba semi desanudada en su cuello. Tocaron la puerta de su oficina, por lo que levanto la vista de su ordenador y la enfoco en dirección del sonido. Uno de sus antiguos estudiantes becario (ahora doctorado) estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Era un alce achocolatado. Su cornamenta consistía en elegantes piezas óseas elipsoidales bastante alargadas hacia las alturas de las que nacían pronunciados picos de punta filosa; vestido con jeans entubados y una sudadera guinda.

-Hola profesor Salzman ¡Je! ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo Arthur.

-Ya terminé mi investigación por hoy y quise venir a ver si seguía aquí. No crea que olvidare la vez que no nos dio Mecánica Molécula porque se quedó dormido aquí, viendo sabrá usted que.

Riendo ante el recuerdo que venía a su mete el académico respondió a su ahora casi igual.

-Gracias por preocuparte, de hecho, ya voy de salida.

-Si quiere puedo acompañarlo al estacionamiento.

-Claro, me vendría bien un poco de esparcimiento con otro mamífero.

El veterano académico y el joven doctorado pues emprendieron rumbo fuera de la facultad: un vanguardista edifico de colores blancos y plateados de 4 plantas de altura. Junto a esta se erigieron también los edificios de Físico-Matemáticas, Físico-química, así también los complejos de disciplinas híbridos como Biofisicoquimica o Genética Multidisciplinaria.

-¿Hay ya avances con el antídoto profesor?

-A decir verdad, si Arthur. Pero aún hay que hacer más pruebas para usarlo en lo afectados.

-Eso es bueno, para tener solo un día con las muestras.

-Es correcto, pero ya estoy cansado de pensar en eso todo el día hijo. –Ya habían llegado al estacionamiento, los automóviles de cada uno estaban relativamente cerca; el lugar se veía totalmente desierto. -¿Te parece si mañana te doy detalles? Y si lo deseas, puedes ayudar en las pruebas.

-¡Me encantaría! –Le externo con un brillo en los ojos que solo los apasionados de la ciencia muestran.

-Bien, bien, cálmate un poco. Mañana será. Bueno, adiós Arthur.

-Que tengo buena noche profesor Salzman.

Estrecharon sus patas para así despedirse. Pronto saliendo del campus universitario. El profesor Salzman hubiera esperado llegar pronto a su hogar en los límites de Tundratown; desdichado fue por encontrarse con un choque vial en medio de la avenida. Todo el flujo vehicular pues se desvía hacia una calle más pequeña, no diseñada para estos afluentes. El académico se ve forzado a segur el camino trazado. Sortear el tráfico es algo común en una gran ciudad, pero esto tiene sus horarios, hoy ese horario no se cumpliría.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ahora con Cimientos

" **Ahora con cimientos".**

 **Bunny Burrow's. Lunes, 25 de abril 2016. 06:34 pm.**

El leve murmullo del viento era la melodía que daba ambiente al lugar. Los extensos campos de cultivos de Las Madrigueras estaban aún en su mayoría distantes de poder ser cosechados, únicamente los productos de temporada estaban a poco de llegar a su punto. Surcos de zanahorias, rábanos, papas, algunas cuantas jícamas, así como otros tubérculos y vegetales sobresalían de la tierra labrada con el esfuerzo de centenares de leporinos. Grandes parcelas de cultivo eran divididas por caminos de blanda tierra rojiza. Una figura lagomorfa corría con gran ahínco a través de estas rutas. Judith quería estar preparada para mañana, pues por fin volvería a Zootopia como, solo por unas semanas, practicante u oficial a prueba. Desde que volvió a su hogar se había esmerado en hacer sanar y recuperar por completo la fuerza y movilidad en su pata inferior derecha. Un poco de ungüento o pomada cicatrizante aplicado cada después de duchar, así como una moderada actividad física habían ayudado a su curación. Apenas sintió que de nuevo podía hacer fuerza con la pata intensifico su entrenamiento. Como siempre fue, su fuerte era el cardio así como la agilidad, por lo que se enfocó en estos. El trote por las plantaciones de la comunidad era el final de su entrenamiento. No sabiendo cuanto tiempo había ya corrido, pero sintiendo el ardor en su pecho comenzó a bajar de a poco el ritmo pasando a dar únicamente grandes zancadas sin detenerse. Vestía un short deportivo ajustado de licra color negro, junto con una ramera de tono rosa. Su teléfono estaba bien resguardado en el cinturón deportivo que traía puesto. Sus orejas se mecían al rito de sus pasos, su nariz inhalaba y expelía rítmicamente el aire, los cielos de a poco estaban tomando un color azul marino muy profundo, el Sol había sido cubierto por las lejanas montañas arreboladas. No había ninguna nube ese día en el cielo, causando la ausencia de eso cálidos y suaves tonos rojizos y naranjas siempre agradables. Paso finalmente junto a la última huerta antes de volver a los caminos pavimentados del pueblo. Corrió ella velozmente junto a los altos tallos del maizal apenas floreciente. Cuando su pata sintió toda la familiar rugosidad del asfalto comenzó finalmente a detenerse. En el instante que su momento lineal llego a cero flexiono las rodillas y apoyo sus patas delanteras en estas. Inhalaba profundamente a través de la nariz para, habiendo retenido por un par de segundos el aire, liberar la sustancia después en un largo suspiro. Habiendo ya estabilizado su ritmo respiratorio, se irguió a toda su altura con las orejas en recta postura. Antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la plaza central de Bunny Burrow's, miro hacia las extensas plantaciones. Sonrió recordando las muchas veces que jugo con sus hermanos en esos campos, así como las ocasiones, ya fuera en verano o en días libres, que ayudo a la plantación y cultivo de decenas de esos terrenos. Un solitario cumulo de _Cirrus fibratus_ se había formado,reflejaba el incandescente destello rojizo del Sol en lo alto, dando una onírica sensación de plenitud. La nube se movía sosegadamente en el sentido del viento, el cual mecía las copas de los árboles, así como de los cultivos, creando una mágica marea oscilante de multifacéticos verdes. Entonces la coneja gris empezó finalmente su nuevo recorrido.

De a poco las bellas luminarias de la bóveda celestes dominaron el cenit, la Luna emergió por encima de las montañas, brindando a todo objeto receptor de su luz una suave sombra. Los tonos azules, grises y negro pronto dominaron el paisaje. El pelaje de Judy resplandecía como si de plata pulida estuvieran bañadas las queratinosas hebras de su afelpada piel. Las "pequeña" plaza comercial de Las Madrigueras apareció a la vista de Hoops. Unas cuantas bodegas rodeadas por edificaciones variopintas. Los colores pastel eran traídos de vuelta a la vida por los faroles del alumbrado público. Predominaban los edificios de madrera rústicos, así como lo hechos de ladrillo rojo y coloreados de tonos distintos muy llamativos. Únicamente las tiendas de abarrotes aun tenías las puertas abiertas, así como una pastelería al otro extremo de la plaza. Cruzando la plaza Judy saludo a un par de otros conejos y uno que otro ovino. La mayoría habían sido sus amigos o cuando menos conocidos desde la niñez. Un par de pequeñas palomas deambulaban en el pasto de las zonas verdes. Los arboles eran los depositarios de sus nidos. Dejando el espacio de vegetación atrás la coneja llego a la puerta de la pastelería. Un toldo daba una sombra (ahora no muy necesaria) a la fachada. Un enternecedor color rosa chicle daba vida a las paredes del local, la zona más próxima al piso pintada estaba por un tono vainilla, llegando esta hasta la altura del mentón de Judy. Tenía dos ventanales la pastelería, en uno se dejaba ver el interior: conejos, ovejas, porcinos e incluso un par de comadrejas y zorros miraban, comían y se deleitaban con los aromas de los alimentos recién horneados. La otra ventana mostraba una exquisita y surtida colección de biscochos, pasteles, panecillos y demás alimentos de repostería, en el vidrio se había impreso el nombre del negocio: _"Pastelería Gideon Grey's"_ en una tipografía de mecanógrafo. Dentro la coneja decidió hacer fila como todos los demás. Después de todo ya sabía que iba a comprar hay. Mientras esperaba su turno (a no más de cuatro mamíferos) sentía como sus labios se impregnaban de un salado sabor y perdían su humedad. Sintió entonces la sed; tomo una pequeña cantimplora adjunta al cinturón y bebió. Cerro los ojos mientras sentía el fresco liquido descender por su garganta.

-¡Judy! ¡Hola, co-como estas! –El inesperado saludo la sobresalto. Separo la boquilla de la cantimplora de sus labios y mientras depositada el envase en su cinturón observo a aquel que la llamo. Era un zorro rojo, un poco más bajo que Nick, aunque seguramente más pesado que Wilde, tenía un poco de sobrepeso. Vesta una camisa de cuadros abotonada azul y debajo de esta una playera tipo polo blanca con cuello en U, así como un pantalón de mezclilla. Tenía la camisa faja; portaba igualmente un mandil a barras verticales de colores rosa y fucsia. En la zona pectoral del mandil había un dibujo de una tarta con una carita feliz. Los ojos del vulpino eran azules y tenía el pelaje superior de la cabeza (de un rojizo intenso) separado en dos mechones que recordaban al peinado de un bar-tender finales de los años treinta.

-¡Hola Gideon! –Saludo la coneja a su… _¿Amigo?... ¡Conocido!_ Pensó para sí. Era el mejor termino, cuando menos de manera provisional, en tanto el par comenzara a estrechar lazos.

-¿Qué-e te trae a mi local?

-Bueno… -Le respondió sonriendo y entre risillas. – Quería probar tus pasteles antes de volver a Zootopia. Todos en casa dicen que son deliciosos.

-¡Je! Honestamente creo que no son tan buenos como los de mi abuela ¡Ella es una maga en esto! –Dijo a Judy mientras entregaba a una comadreja una bolsa llena de panes y de esta recibía el pago por el producto.

Sin mediar palabras ambos acordaron seguir el dialogo cuando fuese el turno de la coneja gris. En tanto Gideon atendía al resto de clientes Judy saco su ICarrot para revisar sus redes sociales. Había mensajes tanto de los hermanos con quienes tenía un lazo más íntimo, así como de amigos de por aquí y por allá. Siendo hermana de 275 conejos debía de escoger bien de quienes recibiría notificaciones. Algún meme, una noticia interesante, la invitación a un evento, un post, así como menciones acaparaban la actividad de la leporina. Rápido noto la llegada hace unos minutos de un mensaje por parte de Nick. Quien a diferencia de ella en su foto de perfil no aparecía el, sino una Popsi-Patita. _"Nick",_ secamente era el nombre que le había puesto en contactos. No se había preocupado por asignar un apodo gracioso, quizá después lo haría. Entonces paso a revisar el mensaje:

 _Hey Zanahorias! necesito que huelas unos vegetales que compre, creo que están caducos :C_

La coneja negó con la cabeza mientras reprimía una risa.

 _De que me viste cara zorro tonto?! –_ Le envió en respuesta.

 _Te vi cara de conejita granjera :3_

 _(¬ _ ¬)_

 _No seas amargada Pelusa ^u^ Como te va en tu madriguera?_

 _Me ha ido bien :D Mañana al fin vuelvo a Zootopia. Por cierto, te estas preparando para la academia verdad?_

 _Claro!_

 _No has hecho nada verdad? (-.-)_

 _Que te hace creer eso!? :0_

 _Solo lo intuyo °u°_

 _Hieres mis sentimientos con tu desconfianza coneja :,(_ -Le respondió el rojizo con teatral dramatismo; Judy comenzaba a discernir cuando decía las cosas en broma y cuando hablaba enserio. Siendo este el primer caso.

 _Seguro no más de lo que lo ha hecho otras hembras ;D_

… _Eres cruel Pelusa :c_

 _Jajaja… Admítelo, me amas XD_

-Bueno Judy ¿Qué vas a querer? –Gideon le saco de su conversación virtual. Apago el teléfono y levanto la mirada, ya estaba frente al mostrador: el interior del mismo era una galería de exquisitos postres, cada uno se veía más apetecible que el anterior. Comenzaba a dudar si pediría aquello.

-Ehhh… -Continúo viendo dentro del mostrador, sabiendo que de seguir así nunca se decidiría, declaró. –Unos pastelillos de zanahoria integrales.

-Claro ¿Glaseados, con baño de chocolate, espolvoreados o como los quieres? –Dijo el zorro mientras iba en dirección de un carrito de charolas para hornear, tomo unas pinzas para pan no sin antes ponerse unos guantes de plástico en las patas para así no llenar con pelos los alimentos.

-Sencillos… que no tengan mucha azúcar.

El zorro con cola de punta blanca asintió, si bien no era muy claro lo que le dijo Judy, sabía que era lo que quería. Eligiendo una de los charoles, esgrimió las pinzas y presiono la superficie de uno de los panecillos. -¿C-cuantos pastelillos?

-Con cuatro está bien.

Con habilidad y temple el zorro pastelero tomo las piezas de pan pasando a depositarlas en un pato al lado del carrito. Camino hacia el mostrador y dejo el plato frente a Judy mientras iba por una bolsa.

-Tienen una capa de jarabe de maple. – Le dijo mientras agitaba la bolsa para que se expandiera en toda su extensión y depositar dentro los pastelillos. Entonces Gideon entrego la bolsa a Hopps y esta le pago el precio establecido. Mientras guardaba el dinero en la caja registradora dijo el zorro. –Espero te gusten. –Expreso con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Estoy segura que si ¡Je je je! – Respondió igual con una risilla mientras se rascaba la nuca. Tras Judy no se encontraban clientes por lo que no hubo motivo inmediato para que la coneja se moviera. Permanecieron uno frente al otro en un silencio incómodo.

-E-escuche que volverás a ser-r policía ¿Es cierto? –Pregunto el regordete en pro de escapar de la incomodidad.

-Sí, me ofrecieron de nuevo el puesto y honestamente –Sonrió con anhelo. –no podía negarme… Después de todo, es para lo que me prepare toda la vida.

-Te ira bien Judy. Estoy seguro, nunca dejaste que nada te desanimara… incluso cuando algunos te tiramos pie-e-edras des-sde el pr-r-rincipio. –Judy pudo ver cono Gid se ponía nervioso rápidamente, su tartamudeo y tic's corporales aumentaron en consecuencia. Sin mencionar que sus orejas estaban gachas.

-Gideon, ya no te preocupes por eso. Fue hace mucho y éramos muy chicos aún. –Dijo con determinación en la mirada. –Las cosas cambiaron. –No sabiendo si mencionarlo, pero sintiendo la necesidad de al fin externarlo, continuo. –Además, honestamente _nunca_ me hubiera imaginado que el 'Brabucón Gideon Grey' se volvería uno de los mejores pasteleros en Bunny Burrow's. –Expreso con un dejo de humor.

-Siendo sincero Ju-Judy… me gustaba hornear desde muy pequeño. –El azul de su iris de contrajo conforme se explayaba. –Siempre iba las tardes del miércoles o los fines de semana con mi madre a casa de mi abu-uela y las ayudaba a hornear y cocinar. Me divertía mucho.

Judy se enterneció por la forma en que su ex matón narro el porqué de su gusto por la repostería, en el proceso algo vino a su mente. –Gideon, si desde pequeño aprendiste a hacer past…

-¡Grey! –Grito un conejo marrón con manchas negras en las orejas y hocico mientras entraba en la tienda acompañado de otro par de leporinos, uno gris mientras el otro era de pelaje color arena. Todo tenían camisa a cuadros y vestían un overol, similar al señor Stuart Hopps.

-¡Hola Roland, Jay, Pierre! –Saludo el zorro un tanto desencajado. Judy miro detenidamente a quien había hecho el saludo: Roland, no le tomo mucho recordar quien era. Cuando antes de ir a Zootopia, ella menciono conocer a brabucones que eran conejos, Roland era el primero en venir a su mente. Todos los infantes (ahora adultos) de su generación llegaron a estar de acuerdo en que el castaño-marrón llego a ser más insufrible en algunas ocasiones que el zorro Grey.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Miren quien tenemos aquí! ¡AL LA UNICA OFICAL JUDY HOPPS! – Judy inclino las orejas ante el griterío que daba el nuevo cliente. Quien entonces empezó a caminar hacia la coneja mientras tenía una mueca de diversión en el rostro. Seguido por el otro par de lagomorfos.

-¡Roland, tus…! –Reclamo Gideon al ver que ninguno de los recién llegados había limpiado sus patas antes introducirse en el local. Evidente fue que venían del campo, las huellas de tierra de Roland estaban bien delineada en el suelo de madera del local.

-¡Huuyyy…! –Roland levanto sus patas notando que estaban llenas de tierra de los cultivos, al igual que su overol de las rodillas hacia abajo. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad, contrayendo el puente la nariz y mostrando parcialmente sus dientes frontales. Judy sostenía su bolsa de pastelillos teniendo una ceja levantada mientras Gideon recargaba su peso en la barra de muestras al tiempo que teniendo el rostro cubierto por la palma de la pata. –Lo lamento Grey… no me acorde que…

-No hay problema, lo limpiare en un momento.

Judy sintiendo la incomodidad en el aire decidió que partiría de ahí. –Bueno… Gid, me tengo ir, se me está haciendo tarde.

-Claro Judy, nos vemos después. –El zorro le sonrió y movió su pata de derecha a izquierda en seña de despedida para después ir por el equipo de limpieza en una esquina tras la barra.

Judy paso junto a los llegados y también se despidió de ellos. Los demás clientes solo miraron curiosos la escena.

-Igualmente señorita Hopps ¡Que tenga buena noche! –Ronald se despidió con el mismo tono poco discreto, tono que no ayudo cuando Judy cruzo la puerta, logrando oír un verso no grato. -¿Quién diría que Hopps se pondría tan buena? Eso de ser policía si le sienta bien, no me molestaría invitarla a mi departam…

Queriendo no escuchar el resto del dialogo de Roland se alejó de la pastelería para al fin ir a su hogar.

Unos pocos minutos después, acompañada de una briza extrañamente húmeda, llego a la que fue su casa desde que nació. Como todas las grandes casas en los Burrow's esta presentaba una fachada con pasillo recreativo y de ocio, el balcón de la entrada tenia algunas sillas mecedoras, así como un banco suspendido por dos cadenas y varias macetas con flores. Además de la planta base, se podían ver otros tres pisos en la casa, así como un garaje en lado izquierdo bastante grande. Mas al fondo se podía ver el resto del hogar fue excavado dentro de una pequeña montaña, regadas en la superficie de la verde elevación había ventanas con un pequeño tejado sobre cada una de ellas. El frente tenía una forma de parábola cóncava, en la cima de la misma se construyeron dos alargadas paletas de madera que simulaban ser orejas de conejo. Mientras se aproximaba a la entrada principal y sacaba su llavero del cinturón para abrir la puerta no pudo evitar recordar que _para ella_ la fachada nunca se asemejo a un conejo. Le recordaba a un personaje de una película infantil que le gustaba mucho de pequeña, no recordaba el nombre del personaje, solo que iniciaba con "To". Las vigas, así como los mástiles de la casa al igual que los marcos de las puertas y ventanas eran de un ton rosa pálido; el resto de las paredes y secciones de la fachada estaban pintadas de tonos arena y crema; las tejas de los techos eran de un color barro quemado. Abrió la puesta y para su sorpresa no fue recibida por sus hermanos más pequeños, nadie era visible en el recibidor, una habitación con tres salidas y una escalera, hacia la derecha estaba la sala comunal, al frente bajo las escaleras un par de cuartos para guardar latas, utensilios de limpieza y demás, también los baños de la planta base y hacia la izquierda estaban el comedor y la cocina.

Se limpió las patas traseras con el tapete en forma de flor amarilla, camino junto al par de macetas con plantas de sombra y una de las muchas paredes de fotos en la casa. Un par de docenas de cuadros adornaban el lugar, ya fueran fotografías individuales o grupales. Entro al comedor y se dirigió directo a la cocina. El comedor estaba compuesto por cuatro mesas en extremo alargadas, cada una para una capacidad de 80 mamíferos, treinta y ocho a lo largo y dos a lo ancho. Las ventanas estaban en la pared frente a la entrada por el recibidor, varios focos iluminaban la estancia. Siete de sus hermanos estaban limpiando las mesas dos, tres y cuatro. Solo uno de ellos noto la presencia de Judy pues los demás escuchaban música con sus audífonos o se hallaban abstraídos en alguna otra cosa. Se dedicó con su hermano que si la noto un simple gesto sin mediar palabra. Entonces llego a la cocina, tres áreas para cortar y preparar comida ocupaban el centro del lugar, a las orillas estaban las estufas y planchas, así como los grifos de agua, los refrigeradores se encontraban al otro extremo de la cocina. Su madre, Bonnie, estaba terminando de lavar algunos platos en el fregador principal. Tarareaba una melodía alegremente. Judy dejo su bolsa de pan en una mesita junto a las estufas y se aproximó con sigilo a su progenitora.

-¡Ya volví mamá! –Exclamo entusiasta mientras con un pequeño saltito se lanzaba a su progenitora para darle un abrazo por la espalda. La coneja mayor respingo y profirió un gritillo ahogado antes de notar que era Judith; en ningún momento soltó el estropajo, así como el plato que fregaba. Antes de permitir a Bonnie decir algo la coneja gris le dijo un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Judy! Te he dicho que no me asustes así. –Reclamo la progenitora en un tono disconforme mas no recriminatorio del todo. La joven leporina se disculpó con su madre pasando después a ayudarle a terminar sus labores de limpieza, no sin dejar de tener bien vigilada su bolsa de pan. Mientras continuaba ordenando los platos y cubiertos con el fregador pregunto.

-Oye mamá ¿Dónde está Papá?

-Dijo que iba a jugar cartas a casa de Edwin Simmons. Ya sabes cómo es el: dice que las comadrejas son tramposas, pero bien que vas todo el tiempo a jugar cartas con una. –Una de las grandes ironías que rodeaban al padre de Judy. La hija solo rio como respuesta, la vida en la casa Hopps siempre estaba rebosante de curiosas situaciones. Pronto terminaron de fregar todos los platos. Un par de hermanos de Judy, no menores de 16 años entraron a la cocina buscando un poco de fruta, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Para alivio de la gris no apareció ninguno de sus hermanos más pequeños, de quienes debían cuidar su comida los mayores (comida que casi siempre era comprada con el dinero de ellos mismos).

-¿No te ayudo en algo más? –Pregunto Judy secándose las patitas con una toalla.

-No creo Judy… Frank, James, Melisa, Marie, Juli, Manuel, Isaac, Irene, Ailyn, Agatha, Peter, Eva y Elisabeth ya me ayudaron lavando la ropa y barriendo los pasillos. –El comunico mientras se quitaba su mandil para la cocina y lo dejaba colgado en un ganchito. Miro entonces la bolsa con los panecillos. –Mejor comete tu merienda antes que tus hermanitos las huelan. –Rio después Bonnie, en varias ocasiones ella tuvo que salvar los alimentos de sus hijos mayores, por desgracia más de una pizza, guisado o pan nunca pudieron ser rescatados. –Te dejo cariño, voy a ver a los bebes. –Entonces la coneja de edad camino rumbo al cuarto de cunas, ocupado ahora por tres crías, muy posiblemente las ultimas de los Hopps, que comenzaban a resentir el paso del tiempo y el cuidado de tantos hijos. Nuevamente se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Judy paso a tomar una jarra del refrigerador con leche de soya, se sirvió en un vaso y saco un plato, así como una servilleta. Prefirió tomar una de las sillas de la cocina y se sentó frente a una de las áreas para cortar y prepara comida. Saco su teléfono para recargarlo a un servilletero y poner el livestream del noticiero de ZNN. Mientras comía su pan con leche se percató que no le mintieron: eran deliciosos. Estaban hablando al parecer sobre lo ocurrido a Leodoro Leonzález después de todo lo sucedió. Luego de testificar y justificarse sobre el encierro de los depredadores se le permitirá continuar en libertad condicional el proceso, esa misma tarde había salido de la prisión: mostraban imágenes de el caminando hacia una patrulla de policía mientras varios reporteros trataban de entrevistarlo. Poco después presentaron a un analista político, quien mencionaba que puede que Leonzález vuelva al senado de Zootopia pero más allá de eso, su carrera política termino.

 _-En otras noticias relacionadas._ –Dijo la leopardo presentadora. - _El equipo de científicos encargados de desarrollar el antídoto contra los Aulladores notifico que a partir de mañana los depredadores perjudicados comenzaran a ser tratados._

Pasaron entonces una nota en la que aparecía un oso grizzli, miembro del equipo, con una camisa formal verde explicando el cómo funcionara el antídoto. Mientras continuaba viendo el noticiero Judy pudo escuchar movimiento cerca. Miro detrás de ella y pudo ver a una de sus hermanitas pequeñas, de apenas 6 años, tenía un pijama color crema con flores guindas, su pelaje era de un café muy profundo y sus ojos tenía el iris de una tonalidad miel. Su pequeño hocico era cubierto por una mancha de pelaje negro. Judy no tuvo que deducir que era lo que quería su hermanita. _Ven aquí Emilie._ Le dijo a la pequeña mientras la cargaba y depositaba en su regazo. Judy ya había comido dos de los cuatro pastelillos. Tomo uno de los restantes y se lo dio a su hermana pequeña quien rápidamente comenzó a roerlo pues era muy grande para su pequeña boca. La gris tomo la otra pieza y le dio una mordida antes de tomar un buen sorbo de la leche. Su hermanita se mecía feliz mientras comía su pan. Antes de que Judy pudiera terminar su parte la pequeña ya había engullido la totalidad para después tomar el vaso de leche y beber un poco. Habiendo terminado Judy le dio la mitad de lo que quedaba de su pieza a la pequeña. Cuando al fin se bebieron todo el vaso de leche, Judy lavo los platos en el fregador.

Poco después estaban la gris y su hermanita en el cuarto de la primera, en la tercera planta. Una habitación un tanto menos colorida que el resto de la casa. Las paredes eran de un tono azul marino, un poster de una placa policiaca estaba pegado en la pared, la cama tenia sabanas de color blanco con estampado de racimos de flores. Varios peluches de diferentes formas y tamaños estaban esparcidos entre la cama, el escritorio frente a esta y junto al marco de la ventana. Un par de cuadro y fotos también estaban colgados en las paredes. Judy estaba tomando un conjunto de ropa ligera y su toalla de baño. Emilie tomaba uno y otro de los muchos peluches del montón.

-¿Me lo regalas? –Interrogo la pequeña alzando un peluche en forma de oveja, tenía un overol como ropa.

La coneja respondió afirmativamente. Emilie fue a abrazar a Judy pegando un salto para alcanzar su torso. Después de eso y aprovechando el trayecto camino al baño, Judy acompaño a su hermanita a su habitación. Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de la pequeña le interrogo.

-Emilie ¿Dónde están todos?

La conejita quien estaba muy abstraída contemplando a su nuevo amigo afelpado, tardo un poco en responder. –Martin, Gary, Pamela y George cooperaron para comprar un videojuego o algo así y varios fueron al cuarto de George para jugar. También Leonard convenció a medio mundo de ver una película de terror en su cuarto y los demás… -Poso el peluche frente a ella mientras estrujaba el torso del mismo haciendo parecer que movía las extremidades. –No sé, en sus cuartos creo.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, al menos hay un poco de paz en la casa. –Judy dijo riendo un poco. Recordaba que cuando ella tenía la edad de Emilie los pasillos y la casa en si eran muy similar a un manicomio donde los locos se escaparon de los claustros. Griteríos y persecuciones por todos lados, hasta que la matriarca aparecía para con simple llamada de atención que atravesaba paredes frenaba la hecatombe. Judy también noto que sus hermanos más jóvenes, de la edad de Emilie, eran un tanto más _calmados_ que los mayores en su momento. La tranquilidad era bienvenida, pero no podía evitar pensar en el par de veces de la semana pasada que podía no escuchar nada, ningún ruido en algunas ocasiones, haciendo sentir la casa incómodamente vacía. No era para menos, de los 276 un estimado de 52 ya habían dejado la casa para formar la propia, los mayores restantes trabajaban en la granja familiar o de otra cosa, un puñado pequeño se juntó con otros jóvenes de los Burrow's para hacer estudios universitarios. Con los pequeños fuera por la escuela, salidas a juegos todo el día (llegando cansados) y los restantes de edades varia absorbido por la tecnología no era extraño que de un tiempo para la fecha la casa se volviere progresivamente más silenciosa. Llegaron al cuarto (compartido) de Emilie, la pequeña entro, otro par de conejitas estaban dentro, una de pelaje blanco terminaba su tarea en un pequeño escritorio de madera, vestía ya su pijama de (irónicamente) rostros caricaturescos de conejitos. La otra de pelaje completamente negro garabateaba en una hoja blanca mientras tenia audífonos conectados a un reproductor de CD's, vistiendo una camisa morada que le quedaba grande y un short rojo. Antes de cerrar la puerta Emilie volvió a saltar al regazo de la gris.

-¡Buenas noches Judy! –Le dio otro beso en la mejilla, volvió a plantarse en el suelo y abrazando enérgicamente su peluche entro y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Judy le sonrió a la puerta y camino rumbo al baño.

Cuarenta minutos después Judy estaba terminando de quitar la humedad de sus orejas con una toalla en su cuarto. Vestía una camiseta blanca y un short verde. Cuando termino de secar todo su pelaje miro la hora, aun no era muy tarde, sin nada que hacer decidió llamar a Nick. El rojizo le respondió pronto y se dedicaron a platicar un poco de todo durante un tiempo. Judy estaba recostada pecho abajo en la cama y Nick buscando un poco de lo que sea en el refrigerador de su departamento para cenar.

-¿Y ya tienes lugar donde quedarte Pelusa?

-¿Es una propuesta para compartir piso? –Le replico con burla.

-¡JA! Que buen chiste, preguntaba solo por si acaso, se de algunos lugares que tienes buena presión y no son una cloaca como la jaula donde te quedabas.

-¡Oye!... ¿Tan mal lugar era?

-Honestamente, si Zanahorias. No sé cómo podías vivir hay.

-Ni yo misma lo sé. Los vecinos eran insoportables.

-Me imagino. Y entonces ¿Dónde que quedaras?

-Logre alquilar el departamento donde me quede el día que atrapamos a Bellwether.

-¿Y si puedes pagarlo con tu sueldo de reparte-multas?

-¿Y tú si puedes pagar todo lo que debes en impuestos? –Respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Te lo tomas muy enserio Judy, era…

-¡Una Broma! Ya lo sé. Solo trate de seguirte el juego.

-Temo decirte que necesitaras mucha practica para hacerlo. –Saco la cabeza del refrigerador sin haber encontrado más que un botecillo de yogurt.

-Lo lamento señor experto en comedia. –Respondió con sarcasmo. Dio vuelta sobre si misma quedando con la mirada puesta al techo.

-Dejando de lado que soy un gran comediante ¿Cuándo te dan de vuelta el traje de payaso? –Tomo un bote con cereal de maíz y lo vertió en un cuenco.

-Tengo que estar en la comisaria mañana a partir de las once, así que me iré en el primer tren que salga… Y no es un traje de payaso. Repartir multas es una actividad importante para mantener el orden y la ley.

-Ahora dilo sin estar resentida Pelusa. –Reprimió una risilla mientras derramaba el yogurt en el cuenco.

Judy gruño mientras se ponía la pata izquierda en la cara. –A veces no sé si usar en verdad el repelente para zorros.

-¡Owww! Tanto así me quieres ¿Acaso merezco tanto cariño? –Hablo con anhelo infantil.

-Ese y más te mereces zorro tonto. –La leporina dio un bostezo prolongado mientras extendía sus extremidades en toda su longitud escuchándose algunas articulaciones crujir.

-Parece que cierta conejita no es nocturna.

-Si… Esta vez te daré la razón. Tengo que levantarme temprano para tomar el tren. Te llamo mañana Nick.

-Descansa Zanahorias, buenas noches. –Por el altavoz del teléfono de Judy pudo oírse el sonido de algo siendo masticado de manera estruendosa.

-¿Masticas así o es por molestar…? ¡Agh! La pregunta ofende. Buenas noches Nick. –Ya sin aguantar mucho más el humor infantiloide de Wilde colgó y paso a dejar su teléfono conectado para cargarlo.

Nick se quedó mirando con el entrecejo contraído el teléfono. Segundos después lo dejó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y comenzó de nuevo a comer ahora dando pausadas y metódicas masticadas al cereal con yogurt.

 _Una cosa es que le haga bromas y otra que me dé por un mamífero vulgar._ Se dijo a si mismo mientras tenia las orejas un tanto inclinadas hacia la espalda.

 **Centro de Investigación Farmacéutica de Zootopia (ZPRC). Martes, 26 de abril 2016. 06:05 am.**

Las lámparas fluorescentes del laboratorio zumbaban de vez en cuando, en intervalos regulares de ocho minutos para ser exactos. La mayoría de los mamíferos puede que no lo escucharían, para el Dr. Edward Salzman no era así, su oído felino le permitía, sumado al silencio, escuchar levemente el zumbido. Había llegado al centro de investigación hace más de hora y media, tiempo que dedico a revisar los resultados finales de la investigación. Sentado en uno de los muchos vaquillos de una de las mesas leía los reportes de investigación. A pesar de que el mismo redacto algunos de los párrafos no podía dejar de sentirse intrigado por los efectos de esta 'nueva droga' en los mamíferos.

Desde hace mucho tiempo se tenían conocimiento del efecto nocivo de la Midnicampum holicithias; a lo largo del tiempo hubo reportes de mamíferos que entraban en un estado psicótico y altamente agresivo solo por ingerir una de estas flores. La mayoría de los casos se daban en presas (pues son mayoría en las actividades agrícolas, área donde se utiliza la planta mayormente). El frecuente contacto de los mamíferos con esta flor toxica es debido que es un inhibidor de plagas natural, la proteína responsable de volver 'salvajes' a los mamíferos también era la causa de su efectividad como relente de plagas. Esta proteína tiene un efecto colosal en el organismo, pues con una baja dosis ingerida esta altera el sistema nervioso y parte el endocrino generando un efecto similar al de las mal llamadas 'Sales de baño' pero en menor medida significativa. Si esto podía ser causado por una dosis reducida, una de la toxina pura era demoledora. Generando un desbalance sistemático en la producción hormonal, así como afecta el sistema nervioso central. En el cerebro produce un entorpecimiento y posterior bloque del razonamiento complejo, inhibiendo la capacidad de hablar, razonar y comprender dejando al afectado a merced de sus impulsos básico. Además de bloquear el pensamiento avanzado también afecta la corteza motora provocando una pérdida de la capacidad de sostenerse a dos patas mientras la toxina está en el organismo, haciendo que solo puedan estar de pie a cuatro patas los afectados. Lo verdaderamente preocupante y peligroso no era en si estos efectos, sino el que la toxina no pudiera ser expulsada por el organismo cuando esta estaba concentrada. El sistema endocrino era perjudicado por eso mismo. Las glándulas de todo el individuo presentaban irregularidades con el paso del tiempo. Cuando se estudiaron los deshechos metabólicos de los pacientes se podían encontrar residuos anómalos de hormonas en ellos. Algunas glándulas sobre producían hormonas mientras otras permanecían casi inactivas para después invertirse los casos. Exceso de adrenalina, dificultades para dormir, comportamiento territorial extremo y necesidad preocupante de coito eran los principales síntomas a mediano plazo.

El shock perpetuo al que era sometido el paciente podía terminar con resultados fatales, por lo que la desintoxicación debía de ser gradual, pues otro cambio metabólico brusco podía matar al mamífero. Las dosis para cada paciente eran personalizadas; puede que la droga tuviera el mismo efecto en todos los mamíferos, más al estar en un estado tan delicado debían de actuar con prudencia y por eso para manejar de mejor manera cada caso se tomaba en cuenta el tiempo de exposición a la toxina, la especie, el historial médico de paciente, su peso, genero, por mencionar algunos parámetros. Estas fueron las razones principales por las que se tardó en la producción del antídoto. Entre los científicos encargados llegaron a la conclusión de que los expuestos a los 'Aulladores' estarían sometidos a un riguroso seguimiento médico para monitorear su salud en caso de que la toxina los dejase con secuelas permanentes.

En las notas finales del documento se dejó tajantemente claro que el pensar que esta droga solo afectará a los depredadores es algo completamente falaz. Habiendo registro de casos en los que presas se volvían 'salvajes' estoy era obvio. La nota era dirigida principalmente a aquellos que en un futuro decidieran leer el reporte. Páginas más adelante había varias graficas que cuantizaban y predecían aspectos múltiples de la situación de los afectados, barras multicolor, puntitos danzando alrededor de una curva central, áreas enteras sombreadas de varias maneras y en varios patrones.

Dejo la copia del reporte que estaba leyendo en la mesa y fue a la gaveta donde guardaban el material para manejo de equipo delicado. Tomo unos guantes de látex y un cubre bocas. En uno de los refrigeradores del laboratorio estaban unas cuantas muestras del antídoto. Lo habían guardado con el propósito de poseer un registro para el futuro. Eran un total de 5 viales reguardado a su vez en frascos aislantes. Estos tenían una etiquete donde se mostraban datos generales de la substancia. Abrió el refrigerador y tomo uno de los frascos. Fue a depositarlo en el medio de una plancha de trabajo. Extrajo el vial de frasco y lo deposito en un escurridor de tubos de ensayo. Miro las especificaciones del frasco y busco en una de las computadoras el número de registro. En la pantalla apareció toda la información recabada de la sustancia. Adjunta esta paginaba estaba la ficha del Aullador. La fórmula química del antídoto en diferentes presentaciones (desarrollada, semidesarrollada y en modelo tridimensional), su modo de obtención, entre varios datos más. Al final estaba una gráfica de dispersión en donde se daban las dosis estimadas de manera general para cualquier mamífero (desde los roedores hasta los paquidermos), la gráfica había sido lo último en ser añadido hace dos días gracias a un programa de simulación vanguardista. Un pequeño párrafo de la ficha hacia una leve referencia a que los Aulladores podrían ser precursores de algunos medicamentos, esto siendo por ahora muy especulativo. Cuando termino de leer la información por enésima vez en días tomo el vial de nueva cuenta entre sus patas. La tapa del pequeño objeto estaba diseñada para que se pudiera introducir una jeringa en caso de ser requerido, su color era casi traslucido, como un agua coloreada levemente por un tinte purpura muy suave. De todo el lote que sintetizaron, esas cinco muestras eran todo lo que según los cálculos era sobrante. Habiendo saciado su curiosidad volvió a reguardar la muestra en su polimeroso sarcófago. Lo coloco junto a los otros en el refrigerador. De deshizo de los guantes y el cubre bocas, dejo la computadora en el menú principa. Cuando salido del laboratorio fue a su oficina en el piso inferior. Más grande que su pequeña oficina de la universidad sin tampoco ser vasta. Dejo su bata en el perchero de un rincón, tomo del mismo su chamarra negra, la enfundo sin usar el cierre dejando ver su camisa color vainilla. Tomo su mochila tipo pañalera y cerro con llave el lugar.

En una de las áreas de esparcimiento de la planta base se encontró con su colega osuno Francis Smith. Vestía un suéter gris a rombos a la altura del pecho y pantalones de mezclilla. Tenía su teléfono entre las patas para matar el tiempo.

-Francis. –Saludo el tigre a su amigo. El oso grizzli dejo de ver su teléfono mirando hacia la dirección del felino. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Ed! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a esta hora? –Los depredadores estrecharon patas enérgicamente.

-Solo quería trabajar un poco en de silencio en el laboratorio.

-Claro y yo peso cincuenta kilos ¿Otra vez no pudiste dormir verdad? –El tigre desvió la mirada hacia uno de los pasillos mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa. –Si sabes que existe algo llamado pastillas para dormir.

-Sabes que las usaba en la universidad y nunca me sirvieron. –Le dijo cruzándose de patas.

-Lo recuerdo bien… Ya enserio ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí tan temprano?

-Quería revisar los datos y resultados la investigación nuevamente y como siempre hay alguien en el laboratorio todo el día, preferí aprovechar que hoy no pude dormir y vine.

-De todos tu eres el más entusiasmado por esa investigación. –Menciono burlón después el grizzli. –Pareces de esos estudiantes de doctorado que uno no ve el día que decidan entregar su tesis.

-No sé si es un alago un insulto. –El par comenzó a caminar en dirección de la entrada principal.

-Eso depende de ti Ed. –Tras recordar algo el oso contrajo el entrecejo. –Oye ¿No tenías que dar clases en la facultad hoy?

-Sí, pero son hasta la una. Voy a llegar a casa y ver si puedo dormir un par de horas.

-Sí, deberías revisar eso con un médico.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo, se supone que el jueves que me entregan un medicamento personalizado para el insomnio. –Volteando a ver a grizzli mientras atravesaban la puerta le interrogo. -¿Y tú porque estás aquí? ¿Tu turno no es hasta las diez?

-Me asignaron como el encargado del antídoto hasta que lleguen los de la policía y salud para llevarlo al hospital general.

-Pero estabas muy campante en el sofá. –Señalo burlón.

-Eso es porque Robert aún no termina su turno, a las seis treinta ya me toca a mí. Y a parte voy a ir con los policías al hospital para vigilar el uso del antídoto.

-Que mal por mí, pensé que tú estabas durmiendo en mi nombre.

El oso no pudo contener una gran risa una vez Edward dijo el chiste.

-Bueno Francis, nos vemos mañana. tengo que ir a ver si duermo un poco.

-Ahora tu duerme por mi Ed. –Estrecharon de nueva cuenta su patas.

-No creo dormir tanto.

-Si tú lo dices. –Tras dedicarse una sonrisa de despedida el tigre fue hacia su automóvil y emprendió rumbo a su hogar, una leve bruma de copos de nieve impedía ver a lo lejos. El oso volvo a la sala de estar. Para apenas después de sentarse aparecer por un de los pasillos una cebra con pants y chamarra deportiva grises.

 **Tren Bunny Burrow's – Zootopia. Martes 26 de abril, 2016. 09.11 am.**

La calidez del aliento de la coneja gris quedo impregnado en el vidrio de la ventana. Nuevamente había decidido ir en el mirador del tren. Frente a ella los alto edificios de Tundratown desfilaban como de forma marcial. Ínfimas motas de nieve caían esa mañana. Sus ojos reflejaban plenitud y paz. Mientras el tren avanzaba hacia el Distrito Forestal rememoro su mañana.

Se había levantada a las cinco cincuenta de la mañana. Tenía ya todo listo en su maleta, aunándole que Alexander le había dado cinco libros para esos ratos en que internet ya no tiene nada que ofrecer y no hay dinero para ir a cualquier lado. Eran volúmenes pequeños y portátiles. Como pudo acomodo los libros entre las cosas de la maleta.

Cuando estaba ya vestida y con todas las cosas en orden salió de su cuarto. Para ser recibida por la mañana con una secuencia muy familiar para ella, en los pasillos sus hermanos mayores deambulaban apurados de un lado a otro. Un coro de voces flotaba en la atmosfera. Las filas para el baño estaban a la orden obstruyendo los pasillos, los más pequeños quejas alzaban en busca de silencio para dormir más. En su camino a la sala principal saludo a todo aquel con quien dirigía al menos una mirada. No todos estaban tan agitados esa mañana. Algunos ya estaban con la cabeza en las nubes ignorando todo contacto mamífero. En la sala no había muchos conejos presentes. Unos cuantos aprovechaban este, su único tiempo de descanso, para vez la televisión: infomerciales y el noticiero matutino eran la totalidad de la programación. Dejo la maleta en un rincón y fue a ayudar en la cocina y el comedor. Vente de sus hermanos, además de Stu estaban acomodando todo. En un parpadeo las cuatro mesas estuvieron casi llenas, la mayoría de los Hopps estaban desayunado, los encargados ese día de la cocina servían el alimento a los demás. Bonnie y Stuart comían mientras conversaban entre ellos alegremente. Judy intercambio palabras con algunos de sus hermanos. Cuestiones de la granja, chismes hacia otros hermanos, opiniones sobre alguno tema banal, lo de toda conversación matutina. Cundo la coneja estaba lavando su plato fue hacia el baño junto a la cocina y aprovechando que era el menos usado, se lavó los dientes e hiso sus necesidades. Estando ya lista para ir a la estación del tren volvió al comedor para despedirse. Una avalancha de pequeñas pelusas orejudas la mando al suelo, un _¡Te extrañaremos Judy!_ Fue dicho de forma coral por los pequeños. Cuando la gris fue liberada de su mullido sepulcro sus hermanos restantes se despidieron de ella. Su padre volvió a romper en llanto, alegaba que se sentía en verdad orgulloso de lo que pudo hacer su hija por Zootopia, la muestra de aceptación de las capacidades de Judy sorprendió a la propia. El sobrecogedor momento fue roto por el propio Stu quien volvió a advertir a su hija sobre tener cuidado con algunos depredadores (e incluso hizo una reminiscencia sobre algunas presas, en general: sobre los mamíferos de ciudad). Su madre únicamente le dedico una sonrisa cálida y un afectuoso abrazo. Su _bebita se iba_ (ahora, en definitiva) _de la casa._ Pasado el momento cariñoso y entrañable, Judy fue acompañada por Bonnie y ocho de sus hermanos hacia la estación. Stu y los demás o bien tenían que trabajar, prepararse para la escuela, limpiar la cocina o eran muy flojos para caminar y preferían volver a dormir un poco, por lo que ahora la escolta hacia el tren no sería tan llamativa.

Cuando llego el tren su madre no pudo evitar soltar un par de discretas lágrimas, abrazo enérgicamente a su pequeña Judy, los otros igual mencionaron un _¡Hasta pronto Judy!_ Subió al tren y rápidamente se ubicó en el mirador. Desde la ventana se despedía alegremente de su madre y hermanos mientras el tren comenzaba su marcha. Entre las grandes extensiones de cultivos pudo ver a su padre y hermanos trabajando, estos al mirar su silueta en las ventanas del tren alzaron la pata en señal de despedida, no si descartar algún aclamo y vitoreó alegre. _Sin duda es la coneja más terca del mundo._ Dijo Stuart para sus adentros, Judith siempre la causo ataques de ansiedad y dolores de cabeza, más en el fondo siempre la quiso y supo para su desdicha que ella no se quedaría con lo que se supone un conejito debía ser. La manada de lagomorfos vio al tren ser engullido por los arboles de la lejanía.

Pasado el tiempo el tren se aproximó a la urbe, mientras la coneja se dedicaba a mirar el entorno esta vez sin música. Tenía la necesidad de un momento de silencio y contemplación. Miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro como el tren estaba llegando a Sabana Central. Por ser una hora muy temprana la estación y el propio tren estaba semi vacíos. Cuando bajo del tren y camino hacia la estación tuvo que volver a ponerse la chamarra que uso para salir de casa. Era un día particularmente ventoso en Zootopia. Las hojas de árbol de los parques llegaban a colarse en la central ferroviaria.

El trayecto a su departamento no fue largo, en unos minutos ya estaba en la recepción terminando de firmar la ficha de alquiler y el primer pago. El casero era esta vez un dingo de un bronceado pelaje. Uno de los empleados la ayudo a subir sus cosas. Le mencionaron que si bien el número que había usado la semana pasada ya estaban ocupado le reservaron una habitación el antepenúltimo piso. El empleado, un porcino, le dijo el típico verso de bienvenida y se alejó en dirección de dónde venían. Alzo pues la coneja la llave que le dieron en recepción y abrió la puerta. El cuarto era exactamente como el anterior. Las paredes eran de verde mente muy suave, la ventana era espaciosa, con un pequeño balcón ahora con una mejor vista, el tejado del ZPD podía verse a la perfección, al igual que la alcaldía y la estación de teneres. Una minimalista mesita de media sala, la televisión de 20 pulgadas en la repisa decorada con dos jarrones de flores turquesa. El par de sofás con tono guinda casi negro, uno para un solo mamífero mientras el otro para tres. La cocina con una plancha para preparas comida estaba en un rincón, las alacenas estaban cerradas, así como la campana de humo sobre la estufa eléctrica. La mesa era una pieza de vidrio liso elevada por una única pieza de hierro lustrado. Había cuatro sillas rodeándola. A pesar del particular cuidado en los detalles y la impresión que podría intuirse, todo el lugar estaba bien compactado en un área razonable, sin mencionar que todo era tamaño mamífero mediano-pequeño. A la izquierda había un pasillo. Su habitación de un lado y al otro lado la habitación de invitados junto con el baño. En los altos rascacielos de la ciudad el cegador brillo de Apolo era desviado para filtrare entre las ventanas del apartamento de Judy. La coneja dejo su maleta en el comienzo del pasillo y se asomó por el balcón, quedose unos instantes hay permitiendo al viento entrar, las copas de las pequeñas islas fotosintéticas danzaban al compas impuesto por las corrientes del vaporoso fluido. Volviendo en si abandono y cerro el balcón, noto una tarjeta en la mesita y la tomo. En una firme y recta tipográfica se leía:

 _Sta. Judith Hopps espero su estadía en este bloque departamental se amena y productiva. Le estoy personalmente agradecido por le hizo por los depredadores de esta ciudad, temía por el futuro de mi familia y mi negocio. Este segura que el acuerdo de descuento mientras sienta bases seguirá en pie. Si más le recibimos cálidamente en_ _ **Ersatz Sladek.**_

 _Atte. Daniel Skriabin._

La coneja sintió gran dicha. Dicha que siempre soñó sentir. Para ella eso era lo que significaba la placa y el uniforme azul: el ideal de servir y proteger. Dejo la hoja en con meticulosidad en la mesita y se encamino a su habitación.

Cuarenta minutos después estaba ya a las puertas del ZPD. La gran edificación de monolitos amarillosos mostrabas su típica rutina: oficiales por aquí y por allá, patrullas entrando y saliendo. A paso firme se introdujo en el cuartel general. En la recepción seguía estando el mismo cordero de la semana anterior. Emprendió rumbo a su dirección, el recepcionista estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en una libreta.

-Eh… ¡Hola! –Dijo la coneja para llamar su atención. Propósito que consiguió.

-¡Ah sí! Oficial Hopps. Soy el Oficial Brown para servirle.

-Mucho gusto Brown. Pero, aun no soy oficial de policía. –Dijo con un atisbo de humor en la comisura de los labios.

-Claro… Sta. Hopps. En fin ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Tengo una reunión con el Jefe Bogo a las once.

-Si, por supuesto. Permítame informarle que ya llego.

Acto seguido el cordero acciono el comunicador y hablo con Bogo. Unos murmullos por voz era lo único que podía escuchar Judy dese su posición.

-Gracias Jefe. –Dijo Brown antes de cortar comunicación. –El Jefe Bogo te recibirá en un momento, puedes subir y esperar fuera de su oficina.

-De acuerdo ¡Gracias Brown! –La leporina entonces tomo rumbo hacia las escaleras.

Más de una mirada curiosa se posó nuevamente sobre Judy, más allá de por ser una coneja era por su vestimenta. Evidente era su convicción de elemento d la ley. La lagomorfa portaba con orgullo el uniforme de educación física de la academia. Camisas, chamarra y pants azul rey con el logo de la academia en el hombro ya la altura del corazón.

Ya en el cuarto piso camino rumbo al despacho del búfalo. En su trayecto apareció un guepardo cargando una torre de papeles y carpetas. Podía escucharse que tarareaba alegremente. Hopps sonrió por encontrarse nuevamente con Benjamín y no perdió oportunidad se saludarle.

-¡Garraza! ¡Hola!

El guepardo respingo ante el llamado que pareció provenir de ningún lado, hubiera seguido expectante de haber reconocido la voz. De forma apremiante miro debajo y al frente de la pila de documentos que llevaba.

-¡JUDY! –Saludo bonachón el felino. –Qué bueno que estés de vuela aquí.

-Gracias Ben. –Se aproximó un poco más a él. -¿Cómo has estado?

-De maravilla, ya no he tenido que estar en registros. –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Volverás a recepción?

-Aun no me han reasignado, pero sí. Todavía estamos terminando de archivar todo lo del caso Bellwether. De hecho –Alzo un poco la montaña de papeles que cargaba. –estos son los reportes finales de la alcaldía.

-Son… muchas hojas. –Bajo ligeramente las orejas.

-Sí, ya tengo un poco cansados los brazos, lo bueno es que ya solo tengo que llevarlos a digitalizar.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos decorado por sonrisas mutuas.

-Bueno, Ben tengo que ir a la oficina de Bogo.

-Claro, ya no te quito tiempo. –Cado uno tomo rumbo hacia sus destinos. El guepardo se paró un par de metros delante y voltea hacia la coneja. -¡Judy! –La mencionado volteo la mirada. –En verdad que alegro que estés de vuelta. –Le sonrió antes de girarse y comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Momentos después Judy estaba ante la enorme puerta de la oficina de Bogo. Permanecía a la espera de que algo pasara, rápidamente alzo la pata y de forma pausada dio algunos toques a la puerta.

-Adelante. –Se escuchó del otro lado.

Con un par de brinquillos la leporina logro tomar el pomo de la puerta y balaceándose de forma pendular empujo la puerta para abrirla. La oficina tenía las persianas recogidas por lo que había bastante luz. Bogo tenía sus lentes de lectura mientras escribía en un formulario y hablaba por teléfono. Con un gesto facial el búfalo le indico a Hopps que tomase asiento. De un brinco llego a la silla frente al escritorio y espero a que el jefe terminase su llamada.

-Bien… entendido…. Igualmente, que tenga buen día. –Y colgó la llamada.

Entonces miro a la coneja frente a si, el que llevara el uniforme deportivo de la academia le causo gracia. Pudo notar que estaba muy emocionada, a pesar de que no lo mostrase. Tenía los dedos de las patas entrecruzados en el regazo, una leve sonrisa y la mirada enfocada en los ojos de Bogo.

-No te vas tan animada Hopps.

-Bueno jefe, es porque…

-No me interesa. –La callo mientras metía la mano en un cajón y sacaba una carpeta en cuya pestaña decía "Hopps J." Dejo caer el archivo en el escritorio y lo abrió.

-Bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Comenzó a leer por encima los documentos adjuntos. Uno a uno fue revisando a documentos has que encontró el que buscaba. Eran tres hojas unidad por un clip cuadrado. Extendió entonces el documento a Judy. –Léelo detenidamente y después firma.

Judy leyó con cuidado los papeles. Cuando termino pregunto. –Jefe ¿Tiene una pluma?

Bogo rebusco en un cajón del escritorio y dijo. -¿Esta es tuya no? –En su pata tenía el bolígrafo zanahoria. Judy tomo el objeto y firmo al final y comenzó del documento las partes señaladas. –Como ya no lo necesitamos puedes llevártelo.

-Gracias Jefe. Aquí tiene. –Empujo el manojo de documento hacia el búfalo.

-Como estaba seguro que llegarías puntual, solicite que te volvieran a asignar un casillero. Hay esta un cabio de uniforme, tu pistola de dardos. La placa te será entregada cuando el periodo de prueba termine ¿Entendido?

-Entendido señor. –Alzo su pata derecha en saludo.

-Toma. –Bogo e extendió un trozo de papel a Judy. – Es la clave de tu casillero, ve a recoger tu uniforme. Te quiero mañana aquí a las siete en punto y te asignare a tu compañero y supervisor. –Dijo guardando los documentos en la carpeta y dejándola sobre otras tantas. –Ya puedes retírate.

-Sí señor, estaré aquí puntual. –Acoto enérgica para después dar un salto e ir hacia la puerta. Antes de atravesar la puerta miro la leporina hacia su jefe, este volvió a revisar los demás papeles que tenía en el escritorio ignorando a la coneja. Judy termino por cruzar y cerrar la puerta.

Minutos después estaba en la zona de casilleros para hembras. Con solo un vistazo podía decirse que había más féminas en el cuerpo policiaco de las que uno pudiera pensar. La mayoría como era de esperarse eran de especies grandes o por lo menos depredadores medianos. Eran pasillos espaciosos franqueados por los anaqueles y casilleros. Judy deambulo por algunos minutos hasta que por fin dio con el suyo. Lógicamente estaba en la parte baja, pero aun así el candado estaba ligeramente por encima de su mirada. Cuando introdujo el código y miro dentro, además de su uniforme estaba una maleta, así como la pistola de dardos. Guardo todo en la maleta, la cerro y volvió a poner el candado al casillero. Camino hacia la salida, en el trayecto recibió esporádicos saludos o asentimientos de los oficiales que caminaban por el lugar. Volvería a su departamento para guardar el uniforme y de paso iba a comparar un poco de víveres para la semana.

 **Plaza Sahara. Martes 26 de abril, 2016 02:38. pm.**

Finnick entrego a su ultimo cliente roedor una Popsi-Patita mientras recibía del mismo el pago por el producto. Aún quedaban un par de paletas, sabía que nadie compraría esas ultima dos, por lo que las dejo en el carrito y comenzó a moverlo hacia un callejón cercano. Nuevamente vestía su mameluco de elefante. Al fondo del callejo estaba su camioneta, caminando en círculos junto a esta estaba Nick con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

-Estará a tiempo… No, no es así… ¿La quieres o no?... Ya te lo dije, este es el último trabajo por un tiempo… Okey ¿El jueves está bien?... Si, si, no te preocupes. Tengo que colgar. Te llamo luego.

El zorro murmuro para sí mientras guardaba su teléfono. Este último cliente le era ya insufrible, si no fuera por el buen pago ya lo hubiera mandado al diablo. Enfoco su vista al recién llegado fennec, quien se había estaba quitando el mameluco. El rojizo tomo una de las dos paletas sobrantes y la probo. Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de una bola de tela siendo lanzada al fondo de la camioneta. Finnick entro en la misma, salió después con una camisa roja, en la mano y sin prenda que cubriera su parte superior. Cuando se enfundo la prenda fue al carrito y tomo la última paleta.

-¿Mucho calor?

-Cállate.

La dupla paso a contar la ganancia de las paletas del día. Había sido ligeramente menor que en ocasiones anteriores, aun así, era buena. Nick tenia puesta una camisa magenta obscuro, pantalones grises claro y una corbata negra. Recolectaron los palitos, los ordenaron en compactos paquetes y continuaron con su rutina diaria.

Pasado un rato estaban de vuelta en la vieja calle tan conocida por ambos. Comían un poco de comida china: pollo agridulce, pasta y un par de rollos de queso.

-¿Cuánto te darán por la alfombra y los muebles? –Pregunto el rubio antes de tomar un poco de refresco.

-Menos de lo que me gustaría estoy seguro.

-No lo creo, Wilde aceptando menos de lo acordado ¿Qué te paso? –Jactante expreso Finn.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

-Dejando de lado eso ¿Cómo te va con la coneja?

-¿Y por qué el interés?

-No sabía que más preguntas. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Zanahorias volvió hoy a Zootopia. Tal vez la vea más tarde.

-Bien… al fin me dejaras en paz por unos días.

-Puede que más tiempo del que crees. –Dijo burlón. –Me va a "ayudar" con el estudio para la academia.

-¿No dijiste que iniciaba en dos meses?

-Sí, pero también hay un tipo campamento previo y estoy seguro que me obligara a ir.

-No es ni tu novia y te controla como si fuera tu esposa.

-Me lo desquito bien. –Dijo burlón Nick tratando de animarse.

Continuaron comiendo, bebiendo refresco y contando malos chistes. Cuando terminaron de comer tiraron lo sobrantes y los recipientes al montón de bolsas negras. Subieron a la van y condujeron de vuelta al departamento. Ya en el lugar comenzaron a sacar pertenencias que pudieran vender. Desde hace unos días comenzaban a habitar más a menudo el piso por lo que decidieron aprovechar y dejar más espacio libre. Nick sacaba una colección de alfombras ya polvorientas y Finnick una colección de electrodomésticos acumulados. Todo lo estaban dejando en la estancia, que poco a poco era más intransitable. El rojizo dejo caer una alfombro provocando que las demás liberasen una nube de polvo haciendo que comenzara a toser copiosamente.

-Recuérdame limpiar más a menudo. –Le dijo el rojizo a su pequeño amigo.

-Dalo por hecho. –Finnick comenzó también a toser con fuerza.

Para cuando terminaron el pasillo y la sala estaban llena de cosas apiladas.

-Con esto es suficiente por hoy. –Dijo Nick dejándose caer en el sofá. -Las alfombras creo que tendré que tirarlas, ya no sirven o están muy sucias para venderlas.

-Estas cosas puedo venderla a un comerciante en las Madrigueras, no recuperare la inversión en todos, pero de algo a nada.

-¿Hubo inversión? –Menciono sarcástico Nick.

-El trabajo de subirlos hasta aquí.

-¡Ja! Para ti si debió ser mucho trabajo.

El rubio dio un gruñido grueso como respuesta. Una vez terminaron de llevar una parte de las cosas a la camioneta se recostaron en la sala para descansar. El cielo comenzaba a ponerse de un tono amarillo muy claro. Nick miro la hora en su celular: eran las 05:22 pm. Dejo el teléfono en su vientre y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, buscando dormir un poco. El par de zorro permaneció así unos minutos. Nick sintió como su móvil vibraba, miro y se percató que era un mensaje de Judy invitándolo a verse en el centro a las seis y media. Wilde le respondió diciendo que estaría hay lo más pronto que pudiera. Enviado el mensaje volvió a querer dormir.

-¿Ya te llamo tu esposa?

-Mmmm…

Un tiempo después Nick estaba saliéndose de bañar, daba los ultimo toques a su ropa. Esta vez usaba una camisa amarilla, pantalones de mezclilla y su clásica corbata morada.

-¡Nick! –Grito el rubio desde la sala.

-¿Qué Finnick?

-¿Cuándo le dirás a tus padres lo de ser policías?

Nick quero mirando el acabado de azulejos inexpresivo por momentos. A decir verdad, ellos cuando menos sabían por las noticias que ayudo en el caso de los Aulladores, pero el decirles que planeaba entrar a la academia de policía no estaba en sus propósitos inmediatos. Cuando les diría no lo tenía claro. Con dificultad los veía una vez cada dos meses y eso porque su madre siempre estaba en su búsqueda o cuando menos queriendo saber que estaba bien.

-No lo sé… Cuando pueda.

-Si lo pospones mucho puede terminar mal. –Le advirtió el rubio.

-Dudo que las cosas se pongan peor con ellos. –Hablo mientas salía del baño y caminaba a la sala. En esta el rubio fumaba un cigarrillo mientras tecleaba en su laptop. El fennec olisqueo sonoramente como respuesta. En más de una ocasión Finnick había tenido que _salvar_ a Nick de sus padres, con quienes podía ser muy evasivo; no es como el rojizo hubiera regresado el favor varias veces en otras circunstancias a rubio.

Nick tomo su móvil y las llaves del departamento.

-Nos vemos luego Finn.

El rubio solo movió esporádicamente la oreja como respuesta. Nick salió del departamento y emprendió rumbo a con Judy.

 **Hospital General de Zootopia. 26 de abril, 2016. 07:12 pm.**

Francis saco dos barras de chicle de su caja, les quito la envoltura y se las llevó a la boca. Estaba dando un respiro en los pasillos del área de cuidados intensivo, en las plantas superiores. Las últimas horas habían sido un tanto indigestas para todos en esos pisos. Desde hace días tenías a los depredadores salvajes en cuarentena con estrictas medidas de seguridad. Un cuerpo del ZPD estaba las veinticuatro horas en el área resguardando. Los gruñidos aun eran audibles como un eco distante. El que por las ventanas se filtrara una tonalidad naranja enfermo no hacía más que recalcar una atmosfera ajena e incómodamente invasiva. Las cesiones de inyección del antídoto fueron todo menos tranquilizadoras. A base de redes, inmovilizadores, bozales y barras eléctricas tuvieron que someter a los depredadores para inocularlos con la substancia, todos aun así sometidos por un par de paramédicos hipopótamos, en todos los casos apenas el líquido entraba en sus cuerpos los pacientes daban aullidos ensordecedores. Quince minutos por cesión en el mejor de los casos. Antes de salir al pasillo miro los habitáculos de cada uno de sus pacientes: la mayoría estaban adormilados o tratando torpemente de moverse. Todos tenían pequeños electrodos inalámbrico en sus cuerpos, enviando constantemente información al equipo médico del hospital. Anímicamente había sido un día agotador, supervisar uno a uno los procedimientos, fue difícil, en más de una ocasión alguien pudo salir muy herido. Como cereza sobre el pastel estaba la presencia de los familiares. Exigiendo ver de una maldita vez a sus seres queridos, a regañadientes los dejaron entrar, no sin ser escoltados por policías. Expresiones variopintas mostraron los visitantes: desde el dolor más evidentes hasta la total ausencia de emociones, más de algunas lágrimas y preguntas difíciles formularon los familiares _¿Estarán bien? ¿Cuándo se curarán? ¿Podemos hacer algo?_ Todas respondidas con muecas de indiferencia que cubrían una igual inquietud respecto al destino de los depredadores.

Uno a uno los familiares fueron abandonando la planta hasta que solo quedaron las enfermeras, el personal médico, los policías y el Dr. Francis Smith. Habiendo tenido ya sus cinco minutos de introspección volvió al área de monitoreo. La zona era una habitación con varios computadores y monitores que mostraban la evolución en la salud de los mamíferos. Los enfermeros estaban en una esquina platicando y bebiendo café. Lo médicos estaban en los monitores haraganeando y de vez en cuando en sus redes sociales. Otros dos colegas de investigación del oso grizzli también conversaban en una de las mesas del lugar. A paso lento se acercó a estos últimos.

-Francis ¿Ya estas mejor? –Pregunto un jabalí con bufanda negra, camisa roja y pantalones caqui.

-Si Rick, pero creo que ya me iré a casa a descansar. –De una de las sillas giratorias tomo su suéter gris y se lo coloco enrollado en el hombro derecho.

-Día muy agotador ¿No? –Dijo una hiena con bata blanca, camisa negra y pantalones de mezclilla.

-¡Ja! Eso sería un eufemismo. –Dio un bostezo y se cubrió la boca con el antebrazo. –Si sucede algo me llaman ¿Okey?

-Sí, no te preocupes, nosotros te avisamos de cualquier cosa. –Dijo el jabalí.

Francis se despidió de todos sus colegas y salió de la sala de monitoreo. En los pasillos aún estaban los elementos del ZPD, la mayoría conversaban entre sí o veían sus móviles. Como soneto distante pudo escullar nuevamente los aullidos silenciosos de los pacientes. Los ascensores estaban llenos por lo que bajo por las escaleras. Estas tenían una vidriera que permitía ver todo el exterior. La nieve de Tundratown era de un segador naranja. Todo resplandecía con una intensidad contrastante con las lámparas del piso de cuidados intensivos, que parecía en una perpetua luz crepuscular. Con cada piso descendido había más mamíferos en los pasillos. Cuando llego a la recepción se topó con una cuadrilla de reporteros ansiosos de noticias que informar. Cautelosamente salió del hospital y camino hacia su departamento a unas cuadras. El contraste en las calles era más notorio. Los altos edificios en sus puntas eran ya de un rojo brillante, mientras los suelos y las calles se sumergían en una gama de azules multifacética. En el trayecto miro un restaurante de platillos a base de pescado. Rebusco en su cartera y encontró dinero suficiente para satisfacer su hambre, entro con gran apetito al local de comida. Las luces del alumbrado público se encendieron mientras la temperatura decencia aún más.

 **Sabana Central. Martes 26 de abril 2016. 08:15 pm.**

Judy tuvo que llevarse las patas al vientre para mantener el equilibrio, esta vez Nick logro hacerla reír en verdad. El monologo había sido un tanto cruel pero indudablemente hilarante. De a poco recupero el ritmo respiratorio y se limpió un par de lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos.

-Eso… ¡¿Eso es posible?! –Pregunto entre leves jadeos en busca de más aire.

-Es posible pelusa, lo he visto.

-Tienes que mostrarme algún día.

-No creo que sea algo para una tierna conejita.

-¡No me digas tierna! –Contrajo notoriamente el puente de la nariz. Cosa que divertía al rojizo.

Caminaban por las calles del centro de vuelta hacia el departamento de Judy. Los dos habían ido a un pequeño restaurante donde vendían comida mixta. El zorro se negó a pedir algo como ya había comido, por lo que Judy fue la única en pedir un alimento: una hamburguesa de soya y una ensalada con aderezo. Después comer permanecieron un tiempo en el local platicando alegremente. Ahora estaban a unas cuadras del departamento de la coneja.

-¿Y cómo te fue con el Búfalo Malacara?

-Bien, supongo. Ya me entregaron el uniforme y mañana comenzó. Aunque sea como practicante.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Usaras nuevamente el carrito de juguete y el traje de payaso?

-Mmm No. Tendré a otro oficial que me supervisara por unas dos semanas.

-¡Oh! Qué pena, quería verte en ese cochecito otra vez.

-Descuida, quizá un día tu puedas usarlo en mi lugar.

-Espero que no.

Llegaron pronto al lugar donde la coneja se hospedaba. La susodicha saludo al recepcionista y subieron a su departamento. El zorro la acompaño en todo el trayecto. La coneja abrió la puerta en invito a pasar al vulpino. Nick paso a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala mientras Judy dejaba su chamarra en el respaldo de una silla e iba por un vaso de agua.

-Nick. –Llamo la coneja.

-¿Si, Zanahorias?

-No has hecho nada de preparación para la academia ¿Verdad?

-No creo que sea tan necesario, y además ¿Para qué habría que prepararse desde ahora? –Dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-Para las clases de leyes. Te lo digo por experiencia.

-Eso es sencillo Pelusa. Solo es memorizar.

-Puede que sea verdad. –Dejo el vaso que utilizo en el fregador y camino hacia su cuarto. –El problema es cuantas cosas hay que memorizar.

-Te preocupas demasiado, se supone que yo soy que va a entrar.

-Precisamente por eso me preocupo. –Le dijo desde su habitación. –Porque tu no lo haces.

Nick se rio por el gesto de la coneja. Entonces miro más detenidamente el departamento, a decir verdad, era muy acogedor a su parecer. Momentos después la coneja volvió de su habitación con un libro grueso entre las patas. –Debo decir que es un lindo departamento Zanahorias. Hiciste buena elección.

-Gracias Nick. –Respondió mientras se posaba frente al zorro. Entonces extendió el libro hacia su amigo. –Toma.

-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo tomando el volumen y abriéndolo. Gran cantidad de texto en doble columna fue presentado a su vista.

-Es un resumen de todo el paquete de leyes que debe saber un policía. –Hizo un gesto para que el zorro le dejara un espacio. Una vez hecho el pequeño campo ella dio un salto y se puso junto al rojizo. –Lo compre cuando entre a academia. Viene desde delitos menores, transito, derechos mamíferos, un poco de todo. Fue revisado por veteranos del cuerpo policiaco. –Menciono con una sonrisa mientras con una de su patas movía las hojas hasta la portada donde se veía una lista de nueve nombres.

-Y pretendes que lea todo esto ¿Cierto?

-Esa es la idea, solo quiero que….

-¿No crees que me estas agobiando Judy? –Dijo mirando a la coneja con seriedad mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita de sala. –Te estas tomando mucha confianza conmigo coneja. –Menciono mientras se aproximaba a ella con la vista fija en los ojos de Judy. Esta solo podía ver hastío.

-Bu-bueno… solo quería que estuvieras listo para la academia… -Lentamente sus orejas fueron bajando y tocaron suavemente su espalda.

-Pues deberías de ser más considerada. Porque terminaras por hartarme y ya no iré. –Menciono serio a la vez que se cruzaba de patas.

En el rostro de la gris se mostró una mueca de miedo y tristeza, para ella todo lo que hacía era para hacer que Nick fuera el mejor en la academia. Se esmeró tanto que no pensó en lo que quería el propio zorro. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar la cabeza y a tener las orejas pegadas a la misma. Entonces fue sorprendida por una gran pata que se posó en su cabeza y comenzó a revolverle el pelaje. Miro hacia Nick y este le devolvía una expresión divertida y un tanto comprensiva. Dejaba entrever la raíz de algunos de sus colmillos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Pelusa? –La coneja únicamente en respuesta esbozo una leve sonrisa y poco a poco levanto sus orejas. No creyó necesario decir algo, ya había estado en situaciones similares con el vulpino. Comenzó a sentiré avergonzada pero igualmente culpable, pues en verdad estaba presionando mucho a su amigo. –Bueno Zanahorias, ya es tarde, mañana tienes que trabajar y yo ya tengo sueño. Así que ya me voy. –Dicho eso se levantó del sofá, tomo el libro de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta.

-Nick…

-Antes que digas algo… -Se volteó mientras levantaba el dedo índice de su pata izquierda. –Sí, me llevare el libro. Admito que tal vez me servirá, pero lo que te dije va enserio. Ya no me agobies tanto coneja. –El menciono con la típica sonrisa socarrona de siempre.

La coneja expreso una leve risilla, se levantó del sofá y acompaño al rojizo a la puerta. Con unas breves líneas de: _¡Buenas noches Nick! Hasta luego Zanahorias_ La dupla se despido. Judy cerró la puerta y camino hacia su cuarto en busca de un cambio de ropa para la ducha. Aun sentía remordimiento por su sobre entusiasmo ante lo de la academia para el zorro. Un baño la ayudaría a digerir esos pensamientos y con una sonrisa tranquila entro para ducharse.

 **Miércoles 27 de abril. 2016.**

El día fue iniciado con entusiasmo por Judy quien rápidamente salió de su cama, se enfundo el uniforme azul. Quedose viendo por unos instantes el lugar donde debería ir su placa, rápidamente dejo tal acto y se encamino al ZPD. Unas ves llego al lugar se fue directo a la sala de juntas. Algunos oficiales ya estaban en el lugar. Como la vez anterior trato de sacar conversación a los presentes, teniendo éxito en esta ocasión. Conversaba de forma superficial con sus colegas de oficio mientras más llegaban a la sala. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes fue cuestión de un par de minutos que Bogo apareciera por la puerta lateral. Dio su motivacional saludo diario acompañado de la felicitación para el cumpleañero de turno: esta vez un oso polar. Entre dar una y otra misión para los oficiales la sala fue quedándose vacía hasta que solo quedo Judy, Bogo y un tigre.

-Hopps, él es el oficial David Colmillar, será tu supervisor y compañero duarte tu periodo de prueba.

El mencionado y la coneja de dedicaron miradas de saludo, ya se habían presentado formalmente hace unos minutos.

-Patrullaras junto con él las calles del Distrito Forestal en las mañanas y Plaza Sahara en las tardes. Toda orden que él te dé como superior deberás acatarla sin replica. Si hay una persecución deberás de permanecer siempre junto a él. –Dejo en el pódium del salón la tablilla de madera y miro fijamente a la coneja. –Cualquier seña de desacato el me la notificará y de ser así periodo de prueba se extenderá dependiendo de tu falta ¿Queda claro, Hopps?

-Señor ¡Si señor! –Externo Judy acompañado por un saludo militar.

-De acuerdo. Hopps, Colmillar eso seria todo.

Bogo salió del salón dejando al par solo. Judy quedose mirando la puerta para velozmente ser ensombrecida por la silueta del tigre. Este estaba inclinado dejando su rostro próximo a Judy. La coneja respingo ligeramente, más en ningún momento descendió las orejas o movió su nariz. Mantuvieron esa dinámica por algunos instantes hasta que el felino comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué? –Interrogo la leporina no muy contenta por la reacción de su superior.

El felino se irguió en toda su altura antes de responder. –No, nada oficial Hopps.

-Disculpa, pero aun no soy…

-¡Ha! ¡Por favor Hopps! Date algo de crédito por dios. –Exclamo interrumpiéndola. Comenzó a caminar pasando de largo a la coneja. –Resolviste un caso en tiempo record solo tú y aquel zorro en menos de una semana. -Menciono sin verla.

-En realidad fue en… -Volvió a ser interrumpida.

-No me importa el tiempo. Lo resolvieron antes que todos nosotros ¿No es así?–La coneja quedose pensando lo dicho por el felino.

El par entonces salió de la sala de juntas y se encamino hacia el garaje de donde estaban las patrullas. En el trayecto continuaron su conversación.

-Escucha Judy ¿Te puedo llamar Judy? –La coneja respondió afirmativa. –No te voy a presionar ni a ser los ojos del jefe. Para mí ya dejaste claro que vales para esto. Te lo voy a poner de esta forma: -Antes de continuar de detuvieron en la puerta del garaje y el tigre junto las palmas de su patas y señalo con los índices a la coneja. –Solo te voy a pedir que si hay una persecución si hagas caso al jefe y no vallas sola. En cuanto a lo demás confió plenamente en ti.

-Me parece justo… -Dijo con una leve sonrisa. -Pero ¿Por qué lo de la persecución?

-¿Crees que no me entere de tus carrera con aquella comadreja en Little Rodentia? -Pregunto riendo.

Judy solo desvió la mirada como respuesta. Ya en la patrulla ambos se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad: Colmillar al volante y Hopps de copiloto.

-Primero debemos patrullar las zonas residenciales del Distrito Forestal. –Menciono Judy viendo su libretilla de apuntes.

-Bien, halla vamos. –Dijo animado el tigre mientras entraban en el tráfico. –Lista para tu primer día como _casi_ oficial.

-¿Por segunda vez? Por supuesto. –Respondió motivada la hembra.

El tigre le dedico una sonrisa a la coneja mientras conectaba su móvil al estéreo del vehículo y se ponía en automático una lista de reproducción. Así comenzó sus días como oficial a prueba.

Horas después de esa mañana, encontramos sentado en su cuarto a un vulpino quien ya tenía más de media hora leyendo el gran volumen de leyes que sus lagomorfa amiga le había prestado. Sorprendido estaba de sí mismo por haber podido aguantar tanto sin dormirse, esto no impedía que nuevamente soltara un bostezo prolongado. Había sido un día lento. Para iniciar la heladería de donde obtenían su materia prima para las Popsi-Patitas estaba temporalmente clausurada. Tal parece que fueron especialmente cuidadosos con un cliente en cuyo helado había evidentes rastros de mucosidad, no ayudo mucho que el empleado encargado pescara un resfriado. Estando su actividad diaria truncada no les quedo más opción que atender otros asuntos. El rubio fue en busca de clientes potenciales para sus electrodomésticos. Por su parte el rojizo estaba seguro que nadie quería unas alfombras viejas, también pensó en terminar el trato con su ultimo cliente. Velozmente descarto la idea; ya después de un día de vagabundear de aquí para allá volvió a su departamento. En su cuarto yacía sobre el escritorio el libro de Judy, sin más que hacer lo comenzó a leer. Aun con su visible aburrimiento continuo un tiempo más leyendo el volumen. De improvisto sonó su teléfono, contesto la llamada. Era un amigo hiena, dueño de un bar en el distrito nocturno, notabase con un acento distorsionado por el alcohol, pero aun así vivaz. Le invitaban al lugar a pasar un buen rato. Otras tantas voces se escuchaban gritando frases dirigidas al vulpino; entre la mención de algunas cervezas, comida invitada por la casa y algunos juegos de azar termino por aceptar el vulpino. Dejo el libro nuevamente en el escritorio, marcando la página donde se quedó con un improvisado separador. Tomo una chamarra de su ropero y salió del edifico rumbo al bar. Como el día pasado (pero ahora en la tarde) sobre la urbe se cernió una ventisca reiterante, Nick rápidamente se perdió en las calles de Zootopia. El leve murmullo del viento era la melodía que daba ambiente al lugar.

 _ **Una disculpa por la tardanza en sacar el siguiente capitulo, la temporada de exámenes que termina hasta el miércoles :'v**_

 _ **Espero haya gustado el capitulo. Comenten que les pareció :3**_

 _ **No leemos pronto. SyGr**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Acoplamiento

" **Acoplamiento".**

 **Reclusorio noreste de Zootopia. Sábado, 23 de abril, 2016. 11:48 pm.**

Estelas, eso era lo que podía verse a través de la ventanilla del vehículo. En este caso una muy diminuta ventanilla. Las farolas y luces frontales de los automóviles danzaban en marcha apresurada desde la perspectiva de la camioneta blindada. A sus costados, frente y popa se movían en perfecta sincronía unidades del ZPD. La totalidad de los elementos montados en ellas usaban pasamontañas. Rifles de proyectiles eléctricos eran esgrimidos por cada uno, aunada estaba por igual una pistola (con cartucho de plomo) reglamentaria. Los conductores de la camioneta blindada, un hipopótamo y un elefante, completamente inexpresivos, estoicos, como ajenos a los estímulos externos.

-Tres horas de espera… ¡Ufff! Todo por estar en primera fila. –Dijo Natalia acomodándose la elegante gabardina que cubría casi la totalidad de su monocromático cuerpo. Ella y su mustélido amigo eran iluminados por las luces de la estancia de recepción.

-Deberían darnos un aumento por esto carajo. –Gruño Vladimir sentado en una pequeña silla junto a la equina de la sabana.

-¿Pero…? –Canturreo la cebra acomodándose el auricular en su oreja y peinado después su melena ligeramente inclinada.

-Pero nos salen con…

Con determinismo el convoy policiaco paso sin frenar sobre un tope, provocando que la rea diera un doloroso brinco dentro de su cabina. A punto estuvieron sus anteojos de salir despedidos hacia el suelo rugoso y metálico. Como pudo se los reacomodo en su rosado rostro pálido. El iris de sus ojos paso de ser pistache a un plomoso verde debido a la escasa luz. Frente a ella una cuadrilla de fornidos guardias encapuchados, todos presas. Como un susurro: un coro de voces y exclamaciones fue apoderándose de la audición colectiva. De a poco de velocidad fue disminuyendo en la unidad; el momento lineal del cráneo de la oveja la empujaba en trayectoria de caída. Se balance en sentido contrario consiguiendo volver al equilibrio. Brinquillos comenzó a dar todos en el vehículo de improvisto, había entrado en una zona de baja velocidad.

-… _¡Han hecho un espléndido trabajo con esta exclusiva! Les dijimos que su encargo en la comisaria seria provechoso ¡Felicitaciones!_ Palmada, palmada, palmada… ¡Váyanse a la mierda! –Expreso burlón el hurón. Tomo su cámara profesional, así como un pañuelo de seda y limpio entonces la lente.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un _Pulitzer_? Cuando menos nos dieron un horario más flexible… Y el ser los corresponsales de hoy. –La cebra rebusco en su mochila de trabajo por momentos, extrajo de esta un plateado termo que contenía café. Entonces se lo extendió al mustélido. Con agrado el pequeño mamífero tomo un sorbo del recipiente. Escucharon proveniente del exterior un gran alboroto. Con rapidez el hurón se acomodó en el hombro la cámara. Por su parte la blanquinegra tomo su micrófono el cual resguardo en su espalda con ambas patas. Los dos miraron expectantes a sus similares de oficio. Al igual que ellos, una pareja por cada cadena televisiva. Eran un total de ocho.

En sincronía las unidades de escolta se detuvieron ante la entrada de alta seguridad del reclusorio. Las puertas de las patrullas como del módulo de control se abrieron. Del edifico salieron destacamentos de uniformados que velozmente formaron un pasillo. La cuadrilla que escoltaba a la lanuda se levantó de sus asientos, un par fue a abrir la pesada puerta trasera de la unida. El otro par extrajo de sus uniformes una llave y una tarjeta. La oveja estaba separada de sus celadores por una pared de vidrio reforzado. Esta solo era des-bloqueable por medio de dos llaves usadas a la vez y un par de tarjetas magnéticas. Mientras el chirrido de la puerta de trasera siendo abierta se hacía notar, Dawn solo tuvo que escuchar un pitido para saber que su celda había sido abierta. Las medidas de seguridad que poseía la unidad eran de vanguardia, su uso era exclusivo para mamíferos de alta peligrosidad: grandes capos, asesinos seriales, sociópatas particularmente hábiles (grupo al que pertenecía la lanuda), entre otros. Aquellos que abrieron la cristalina barrera se aproximaron a Bellwether, tomaron a esta de los hombros y la fueron empujando hacia el exterior. Una vez en el filo de la cabina aquellos que la abrieron tomaron a la oveja de los hombros, la levantaron y colocaron en el rugoso concreto. Cuando la escolta comenzó ya a moverse entre el pasillo de uniformados, otros oficiales cerraron la camioneta y esta comenzó su partida junto con las patrullas. El barullo de fondo no hacía más aumentar sus ecos, frases y palabras sueltas a medias eran apenas descifrables. Cuando la rea fue introducida en el módulo se le traslado a una habitación blancuzca poco acogedora. Pusieron a Bellwether en un banquillo al igual que se le entrego una placa con su nombre y un número asignado para de esta forma tener su ficha penal. Tomaron sus huellas entre otros procedimientos rutinarios. Después de eso fue llevada a una reducida habitación en la que, además de una pequeña mesa junto a una silla, estaban otros cuatro elementos policiales: siendo tres grandes felinos (dos pumas junto a una tigresa) y un equino de brillante pelaje color crema. Poco después por la puerta emergió un rostro conocido: Frank Garton. El corso vestía su protocolario uniforme azul con corbata negra. Por el sombreado de sus ojos podida decirse que no había dormido desde hace un tiempo, entre las pesuñas traía una caja modernamente grande. De esta comenzó a sacar varios objetos personales: un teléfono, alhajas, una cartera, un bolso de mano, un collar decorado con un cascabel que emitió un armonioso sonido al tocar la superficie de la mesa.

-Necesito que nos diga si estas son la pertenecía que llevaba en el momento de su detención. –Hablo con tono neutro.

-¿Por qué tendría que decírselo? –Replico la lanuda enfocando al oficial.

-Cuestiones protocolaras…

-Falta una laptop. -Dijo como distante.

-Se encuentra aún en análisis. –Menciono mecánicamente.

Quedose la oveja en silencio solo mirando al corzo sin pestañear, solución salina comenzaba a aculársele la comisura de los ojos a Dawn.

-¿Hace falta algo más?

Silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

-Señorita Bellwether, en verdad seria de…

-¡No…! ¿Ya me pueden sacar de aquí? –La exclamación floto en el aire generando un eco vacío.

-De acuerdo… Con esto será suficiente. –Notando la negativa de la oveja comenzó nuevamente a guardar los objetos en la caja. El bolso, las alhajas, todo. Cuanto tomo el collar entre sus patas, puede que no allá escuchado nada, pero sintió el descontento de la lanuda. Cruzaron de nueva cuenta sus vistas. Segundos después el corzo termino de guardas todos los objetos. –Muchas gracias por su paciencia, señorita Bellwether. -Se levantó de su silla y encamino hacia la puerta. Durante el trayecto de abrir el pomo, atravesar y cerrar la puerta dijo.

-Si presenta buena conducta durante su estancia puede se le permita tener algún objeto personal. Siempre y cuando no represente peligro.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los oficiales en la estancia permanecieron inperturbados en tanto el corzo se alejaba. _La unidad esta lista._ Recito una voz al otro lado de la puerta. La oveja nuevamente fue escoltada, ahora, por una serie de austeros pasillos sembrados por unas cuantas puertas. Al final de trayecto, fuera del módulo, yacía una patrulla en cuyo interior esperaban un tigre junto a un rinoceronte. Todo sucedía ahora dentro de los muros del reclusorio. Era una gran extensión de suelo amurallado de forma férrea. Las altas y gruesas paredes de granito reforzado eran separas por torres de vigilancia sobre las que descansaba potentes faroles que escudriñaban minuciosamente cada espacio, como ojos en las alturas, pequeños Sauron's de la ley. El modulo por donde ingreso la lanuda estaba separado del resto de las instalaciones. En la lejanía, distanciado por áreas yermas de una tercia de centenares de metros podían verse los grandes bloques de celdas, las áreas administrativas, los campos recreativos y demás. Destacando entre los monolíticos edificios estaba una blancuzca construcción de varios accesos. Particularmente bien iluminada. Una vaporosa y difusa masa amorfa se desenvolvía en una de las entradas. Dawn fue entonces introducida en la parte trasera de la unidad policial y esta emprendió rumbo al edifico blancuzco.

Los demás reporteros parecían un collage de múltiples muecas: expectantes cuales niños, aburridos, ansiosos, irritados, indiferentes. En la mayoría podía verse inquietud, pasando las almohadillas o cascos de su patas repetidas veces por sus ropajes o equipo de trabajo. Natalia y Vladimir se erguían al fondo de todo. Balanceándose cada uno de forma armónica al ritmo de sus quehaceres metabólicos. Por el rabillo del ojo todos vieron el sutil movimiento de los policías en al área, como si preparasen algo. El barullo fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que solo era una gama de chirridos molestos. Los inconfundibles flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a hacerse notar. La puerta de la estancia se abrió de par en par. En los costados los demás reporteros se apretujaban en busca de una mejor posición. La cebra y el hurón se posicionaron tangencialmente en el lugar, evitando el conglomerado, pero teniendo una buena vista. Pancartas eran visibles a las espaldas de los corresponsales, versos en rima destinados a la oveja eran cantados con ahínco. La patrulla llego frente al acceso. El tigre y el rinoceronte se bajaron de la unidad para encaminarse a una de las puertas. Los flashes se refractaban en los anteojos de Dawn. Una enorme garra tomo su hombro y la fue arrastrando al exterior, como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio para evitar caer una vez salió de la patrulla. Un rinoceronte entonces la hostigo para que comenzase a andar. Como si no tuviera bastante de nueva cuenta el tigre intento tomarla de los hombros, rápidamente la oveja de deshizo de la unión con una sacudida. Los reporteros prácticamente le estaban metiendo los micrófonos en la garganta, incluso una repulsiva alpaca le escupió en el entrecejo. Una vez dentro del edifico el selecto grupo de reporteros comenzó a tomar metódicamente fotografías al igual que intentaban acercarse a la oveja para ser rápidamente detenidos por los oficiales. En solemne marcha todos discretamente caminaron en dirección al área administrativa. La custodia fue puesta en una camarada aislada de la cual una gran vidriera daba un vistazo del interior, la cual tenía orificios para permitir la locución. Los incomodos lentes de las cámaras enfocaba acosadoramente a la lanuda, los irritantes flashes y murmullos se volvía delirantes. El destello de las lámparas fluorescentes del techo se reflejaba en los lentes de la oveja. Bellwether alzo su cansina mirada hacia su frente. Muecas grotescas eran mostradas por los reporteros. Una chita, un jabalí, un hámster, una chinchilla, un koala. Mas entre todos se alzaban discretos y recluidos en un reducto de la vidriera Natalia Oesterheld y Vladimir Bulichev, su lente de cámara, como frio reflejo invertido, carecía de brillo. Sentíase como un viejo artilugio de tiempos remos. El asombro que antes noto en los ojos de la equina y el mustélido se habían diluido en una plétora de interrogantes. Las figuras molestas del tumulto se volvían etéreas perturbaciones para Dawn Bellwether quien les devolvía a sus vigilantes una mirada apática. Lenin hizo un zoom al rostro de la oveja: pálido, con una exuberante y algodonada lana, vivaces y retadores ojos pistache. Más allá de la fama momentánea, se reconocieron mutuamente del día del _Evento._ La lanuda le sonrió a la cámara; el resto de imbéciles que intentaban llamar su atención se esmeró más en su empresa estéril.

A pasos firmes la dupla del ZNN se aproximó, ninguno apartaba la vista de la lanuda. Cuando se unieron al grupo de similares Natalia atino a esgrimir su micrófono y encenderlo.

-Señorita Bellwether ¿Hay alguna cosa que le gustaría decir? _-¿Qué cojones importa a la gente mis maquinaciones? ¡Ella es la que debe expresarse sobre si!_ Pensó la cebra.

Para Dawn eso ya no importaba ¿De qué servía? Si sus palabras serian deformadas solo para transmutar en la catarsis de aquello que todos llevan dentro. Una forma de verse en un espejo ajeno y poder reírse campantes. _Hipócritas._ Pensó. Puso la frente en alto, se acomodos en el asiento de metal viejo, movió espasmódicamente su colita y mostrando una aperlada sonrisa que le dio hoyuelos a sus rosadas mejillas (brindándola de una gran adorabilidad) y contesto:

-Nada, señorita. –Un vivaracho resplandor expelían sus ojos.

Comenzó entonces a balancear sus patas de un lado otro mientas miraba a la cámara de Vladimir.

Nuevamente los uniformados entraron, uno de ellos con un gran amasijo de documento. Amablemente le pidieron a Bellwether que los acompañara. La hipócrita calidez en el rostro del oficial solo pudo enternecer a la oveja. Jocosa, acompaño a sus verdugos. Las cámaras nunca dejaron de enfocar. Una vez se perdieron de vista los corresponsales estos se sintieron perdidos, carentes de propósito, como vacíos. En desespero buscaron alguien a quien entrevistar, alguien a quien importunar, a quien acosar. Apenas el director del reclusorio salió (minutos después) por una puerta de madera los reporteros se lanzaron, como crías desesperadas por amamantado, hacia el mamífero. Expectantes, los del ZNN se quedaron de pie junto al vidrio. Reaccionando rápidamente, y sin mediar palabra el hurón trepo a su colega y se posos sobre su cabeza manteniendo bien agarrada su cámara, para que después la hembra emprendiera rumbo al barullos. Se abrieron pasó entre la multitud.

 **Hospital General de Zootopia. Viernes 29 de abril, 2016. 08:25 am.**

El ascensor daba una falsa ilusión de que el campo gravitatorio del lugar había aumentado. A esas horas y en ese día los pisos altos estaban casi desiertos. Distorsionadas y difusas siluetas le devolvían a la señora Nutriales un saludo ajeno. La noche anterior le habían llamado del hospital para notificarle que marido había sido de los que mejor reacción tuvo ante el antídoto de los Aulladores. Grata noticia para sus acaneladas orejas. Un bosquejo de calidez volvió a invadir su corazón. El ver a su preciado Emmitt tambalearse de forma torpe, emitiendo chillidos de angustia y descontento no podía hacer más que tirar su moral al suelo. Sus hijos eran la razón por la que no se quedaba todos los días en esos lustrados y reflejantes pasillos. Había que atenderlos, llevarles de comer, procurar que fueran al colegio, decirles que su padre volvería pronto, que esto era algo pasajes. En demasía una labor dolorosa para la pequeña nutria ¿Solo mantenía en sus hijos falsos testimonios y esperanzas? Pensar semejante elucubración empezó a ser común en ella, dicha fue la suya al saber que muy posiblemente se equivocaba.

Vestía al igual que su marido, un cálido suéter hogareño, bordado en vistosas flores silvestres, de un tono verde musgo. El pantalón de licra color humo le permitía mover las patas inferiores con soltura. Su bolso verde claro con estampado de rombos concéntricos colgaba de su antebrazo. El brillante verde olivo de sus ojos transmitía su anhelante optimismo. Las puertas del ataúd de aluminio se abrieron mostrando una gran maseta con un helecho, a los lados se extendía un pasillo. En la izquierda terminado en unas escaleras ahora sumergidas en tonos azules. Camino en la dirección contraria. Aun yacían hay las unidades del ZPD, quienes saludaron a la nutria, el constante paseo por esos lares los había hecho ya conocidos. Se aproximó a una puerta y con sumo temor la abrió. Ante ella estaban un tigre ya canoso junto a un alce joven. Parecía inmersos en una discusión muy amena.

-Bien, espero te sea de utilidad Arthur.

-Seguro que sí señor. –Expreso ansioso el cornamientado.

-Recuerda que primero tienen que pedir permiso a administración para que les den luz verde. Esto aún es muy delicado.

-Lo entiendo, aunque honestamente no creo que duremos mucho.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… Veré si uno de mis colegas puede ser su supervisor.

-¿Lo puede hacer?

-Si tiene la experiencia y el rango se puede. –Dijo guardando un conjunto de carpetas en un escondido archivero. –Incluso el profesor Rzykruski podría ofrecerse. –Expreso con una sonrisa burlona.

La oreja derecha del alce se contrajo en una muestra de nerviosismos. Una sonrisa incomoda se formó en su cara. -¿E-enserio? ¿No se había ya jubilado?

-Sé que por ustedes haría una excepción. Ahora da capacitación en áreas del gobierno local. Va de aquí para allá en secretaria. Se mantienen en movimiento, lo necesita a su edad.

El alce se rio por tal afirmación, viniendo de un ya canoso tigre, la cual en verdad era acertada, en un par de años (si es que llegaba) el profesor Rzykruski podría pasar por un espécimen albino.

-¡Señora Nutriales! ¡Buen día! Pase, pase. –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa notando a la nutria, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la pequeña mamífera.

-Buenos días también Dr. Salzman. –Respondió cálidamente la nutria.

-Permítame me despido de este niño y en un momento voy con usted. –Dicho eso se aproximó con el alce. Estrecharon pastas y lo acompaño a la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo se dedicaron una broma amistosa.

Habiéndose despedido el tigre condujo a la nutria al área de cuidados intensivos. Le mostros su identificación a los guardias y dijo que su invitada era familiar de un de los pacientes. Dentro aún estaban algunas _celdas_ ocupadas por sus huéspedes. Los depredadores hay presentes parecían más drogados que nunca. De sus hocicos emanaba una pastosa saliva, con las pupilas dilatas y orejas y cola caídas. Un poco más adelante estaban los módulos de monitoreo. Mamíferos deambulaban de aquí para allá con rapidez. Al final estaban las habitaciones de los pacientes con mayor mejoría. Un tanto adentrada en el lugar estaba una puerta con el nombre de " _Emmitt Nutriales"_ grabado en una tablilla adjunta a la puerta. El tigre tomo y giro el pomo, la puerta se abrió. La habitación estaba pulcra. Los azulejos de las paredes eran casi una única pieza, mimetizándose muy bien unos con otros. Una mesa austera y un par de silla eran toda la decoración además de la cama, el equipo de esta y su ocupante. En la cama esta recostada una nutria ligeramente demacrada. Ella lo notaba más delgado, con los parpados ligeramente ennegrecidos y hundidos en sus cuencas. Por el momento no tenía una bata azul, como era de esperase. El mamífero estaba desnudo pero cubierto por una ligera sábana blanca. Una cánula estaba introducida en su nariz, las aletas de esta se expandían y contraían en forma rítmica. Unos cuantos electrodos estaban esparcidos a lo largo de su anatomía, así como tenía una intravenosa a la altura del final del antebrazo. De forma espasmódica su pecho se expandida y contraía. Un electrocardiograma mostraba su ritmo cardiaco, pausado, cansado, agotado por una sustancia extraña.

Con lentitud el tigre entro a la habitación mientras daba pequeños empujones a la nutria. El olor a antiséptico se presentó como una fría bofetada. La respiración de la hembra se volvía más y más pesada con cada centímetro recorrido. Dejo su bolso en una de las acolchonadas sillas y se paró junto a la cama a la altura del rostro de su amado. Entonces pudo por fin volver a inhalar su aroma, cosa que solo le apesadumbro. Era un hedor extraño, desconocido para ella, similar a cuando un par de notas destrozan una melodía si son mal ejecutadas, ella percibió algo distinto. Era un elemento dulce, similar al defrutum, le asqueo. Contrajo la nariz mientras se insultaba por sentir ajeno a su esposo. Lo veía ¡Era él! Mas su aroma era distinto. El tigre noto esto, cosa que le preocupo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Interrogo cauteloso.

-Yo… -Quedose en silencio quizá mucho tiempo. –Su esencia es diferente a como la recordaba.

-¡Oh! Es normal señora Nutriales. Vera… -Comenzó con cautela mientras se aproximaba a la pequeña mamífera café y poso su enorme garra en el hombro de la misma. –El antídoto lo que hace principalmente es permitir a cuerpo expulsar la toxina. Como… ya se habrá dado cuenta, es un proceso lento. El agente es liberado a través de los deshechos del organismo, así como la sudoración. –El felino se inclinó para estar a su altura. –También es expulsado por la piel, esto afecta las gandulas que liberan el aroma tan característico de cada mamífero. Es por eso que su esposo huele diferente. Son los… ¿Cómo los llaman? ¡Aulladores! Que se mezclan con la esencia de su marido. Descuide, una vez esté libre de la toxina su aroma será el mismo de siempre. – _Eso esperamos…_ Acoto para sí.

La nutria asintió lentamente. Con temple y cariño acaricio una de las patas de su marido. El pelaje aún era ligeramente áspero, mas no había perdido su calidez y buena parte de su brillo. Miro detenidamente la anatomía de su querido Emmitt. Pudo ver que a la altura de su pelvis parecía como inflamado, la tela no permitía ver bien. Interrogo alarmada al médico.

-¿Eso? Es… -Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus facciones. – Un pañal. Como el paciente aún está muy débil y no es practico llevarlo cada tanto tiempo al baño, ni siquiera sabríamos cuando necesitaría ir. Por eso nos es más cómodo usar un pañal.

La nutria libero un atisbo de risa desde su garganta. Acaricio nuevamente el dorso de su pata. Se inclinó y dio un beso en la mejilla de Emmit. Giro su vista hacia el electrocardiograma, un cíclico grafico lineal quebrado se deslizaba a través de la pantalla del monitor.

-¿En cuánto se curara doctor? –Pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-Pronto seguramente. Ha reaccionado muy bien al tratamiento, estoy seguro que en unos cuantos días estará curado.

Se cruzaron sus miradas, sonriéndose mutuamente. La nutria estaba ahora más tranquila, el ver a su esposo más _normal_ le daba atisbos de plenitud. Tranquilamente abandonaron ambos la estancia. La señora Nutriales se despido educadamente del doctor. Ella no quería importunar, si bien deseaba estar en todo momento al tanto de Emmitt, no podía descuidar a sus hijos, y más aún, era consciente de que esa zona no era la adecuada para una típica vista familiar. Era un área de cuidados intensivos, con pacientes aun peligrosos por sus comportamientos agresivos. Se requería un constante monitoreo sin interrupciones. Después habría mejores circunstancias para ver a su marido, cuando ya solo necesitara recuperar fuerzas. Fue acompañada por el gran felino hasta el ascensor, estrecharon patas y cada quien tomo sus rumbos. Edward volvió a la oficina por unos documentos que llevo a la sala de monitoreo, informes y fichas médicas. La señora Nutriales por su parte apenas salió del hospital se encamino a la parada de autobuses, teniendo que soportar el inclemente frio de una mañana en Tundratown. Apenas llego un bus con destino al centro lo tomo. Aún era temprano, podría ir por la despensa de la semana, distraerse un poco. Después de todo, necesitaba despejar su mente y alma.

 **Distrito Forestal. Viernes 29 de abril, 2016. 01:11 pm.**

-¡ZPD! ¡Deténgase en este instante! –Vocifero Hopps a través del megáfono de su patrulla. Llevaban ya más de diez minutos en persecución por los resbaladizos caminos del distrito más húmedo de la ciudad. La sirena estaba en operación, así como los cambiantes faroles azul-rojo. Colmillar dio un "volantazo" apenas llegaron a una desviación por donde se había metido su objetivo. Era una camioneta gris, bastante cuidada. No lograban identificar aun quien era el conductor, solo sabían que atropello a una pequeña multitud en una de las avenidas centrales. Ahora estaba en persecución. Llegaron a una zona con enorme vegetación. Las grandes hojas daban sonoras bofetadas a los costados de la patrulla, así como al parabrisas.

-Hopps necesito que le dispares a sus neumáticos. –Exigió colmillar desde el asiento del conductor, maniobraba con avidez el volante esquivado baches. Se habían introducido en una zona sin pavimentar, llena de charcas y lodo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pegunto sobresaltada.

-¡Mas adelante hay zonas residenciales Judy! ¡Aquí no hay nada! Si no se detiene aquí va a causar una tragedia peor. –Dijo pisando con mayor fuerza el acelerador. Sobre ellos caían chorros discontinuos de agua, más en lo alto había casa incrustadas en los arboles.

Sin responder con palabras Judy tomo su pistola de dardos, bajo la ventanilla y se apoyó firmemente en la agarradera de la puerta. Espero a que pasaran unos frondosos helechos y saco la cabeza y el trozo. Intento controlar su respiración mientras apuntaba a los neumáticos. Uno, dos, tres tiros fallidos. Se estaban aproximando peligrosamente los vehículos. La camioneta gris paso junto a un charco de lodo y arrojo parte del mismo al parabrisas de la patrulla en el proceso. Un par de tiro errados más dio la coneja antes de finalmente atinar al hidrocarburoso toroide. Cuando la llanta completo un ciclo y presiono el dardo contra el suelo este con su punta desgarro más el material del neumático, causando finalmente que reventara en un engorroso silbido. La camioneta trastabillo sin detenerse, pareciera incluso que acelero. Una extensa explanada de tierra húmeda se mostró ante las unidades, en el lugar un grupo de jóvenes estaban teniendo un partido de futbol, apenas notaron la llegada de los vehículos salieron todos despedidos en pro de no ser arrollados, algunos incuso corriendo a cuatro patas. La camioneta se estrelló con de costado con una de las porterías, para después derrapar hasta impactarse de frente con un poste de luz: una larga barra de concreto. El frente del automóvil quedo contraído en forma de V, mientras se escuchaban los aullidos de agonía del motor. Las ventanas de la unidad comenzaban a empañarse rápidamente. La patrulla freno en seco y se detuvo momentos después producto del lodo. Los espectadores, con sus patas llenas de la pastosa substancia permanecieron expectantes. Algunos incluso sacando sus móviles para grabar. Mientras los oficiales bajaban de su patrulla, Judy rápidamente recargo su pistola, para después ambos irse aproximando al vehículo estrellado. Escucharon un soneto de estruendosos quejidos provenir del interior.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a un rinoceronte trajeado, su ropa estaba un tanto arrugada pero no había perdido su elegancia. Su nariz sangraba por una de sus fosas. Se notaba irritado. Los policías esgrimieron con firmeza sus pistolas. Entonces hablo, con un acento extraño, como si tuviera entumida la mitad de la lengua.

-Ella los envió ¡¿NO?!

-Señor –Comenzó el tigre. –usted atropello a un grupo de civiles en la avenida central y después escapo en persecución. –Dijo calmado, pero con sutil irritación. –Le recomiendo que se entregue y haga esto más senci…

-¡Vete a la mierda! Rachael los envió para matarme.

-Señor guarde silencio. –Exclamo Judy mientas sentía como sus patas se un hundían un poco en el fangoso lodo.

-¡Ja! Al menos la perra me mando algo lindo que ver antes de morir.

La coneja inclino las orejas mientras profería un gruñido ahogado. Partículas de agua caían mansamente desde las alturas, humedeciendo más aun sus pelajes.

-¡Le repito señor! ¡Entréguese! –Ordeno el tigre.

Como única respuesta el rinoceronte les escupió un cuajo rojizo. Artos por el comportamiento del mamífero, los oficiales se le aproximaron más. Con gran fuerza el cornudo dio una enérgica patada al lodo en dirección a la leporina. Colmillar entonces disparo hacia el rinoceronte. El proyectil impacto en su hombro, en tanto Judy retrocedía torpemente debido al lodo. Inadvertidamente el agresor tacleo al oficial felino. Inclino su cabeza en pro de encajar su cuerno en el pecho del oficial. Cuando sintió la punzante agresión David retrocedo unos pasos, en el proceso recibió un golpe con puño cerrado de parte del rinoceronte en la mandíbula. Trastabillo para finalmente resbalarse y caer de espaldas en el fango. Judy disparo entonces al torso del agresor, este reaccionando sorprendentemente rápido, apenas se cubrió con el antebrazo recibiendo hay el impacto. Sin importarle el creciente mareo se lanzó hacia la leporina. Judy con una zancada evadió el ataque. El rinoceronte uso una roca cercana como apoyo para impulsarse de vuelta en forma torpe. Colmillar se había levantado para ese entonces, rápidamente se fue en encuentro con el agresor habiendo desenfundado su cachiporra. Como pudo el atacante se defendió de los fuertes golpes propinados. De a poco iba retrocediendo hacia las cercanías de la estrellada camioneta. Una vez muy próximo ellos, Hopps corrió como pudo hacia el vehículo, para ya cerca de impactar, saltar usando la carrocería como trampolín. La acrobacia iba dirigida al rostro del rinoceronte. Momento antes del impacto encogió sus patas. Colmillar dejo de hostigar el mamífero garantizando no lastimar a su compañera. Cerro él piel gris sus ojos con fuerza al sentir un gran dolor en la mandíbula. La coneja en tanto extendía sus patas a toda su longitud busco nuevamente rebotar en la carrocería. Contrayendo su cuerpo a los costados maximizo su velocidad. Rápidamente reboto y se lanzó de nuevo hacia el rostro del agresor en busca de aferrara el cuerno del mamífero, una vez lo consiguió dejo que la inercia hiciera su trabajo. La velocidad en el momento lineal de la coneja degenero en un tiro parabólico jalando consigo al gran herbívoro. Un grumoso chapoteo hueco resonó en la explanada cuando el gran animal impacto de bruces contra el suelo enlodado. Judy tuvo que ponerse en tres patas para no resbalarse y caer al lodo. Una vez volvió a tener equilibrio se irguió y soltó de su agarre el cuerno. El ahora noqueado respiraba pesadamente mientras tenía los ojos entrecerrados y proferías quejidos con balbuceos. Judy entonces se miró el uniforme. Prácticamente la totalidad del mismo estaba manchada por una sustancia marrón. Desde sus pantorrillas se chorreaba pesadamente el lodo. Miro hacia su compañero. Este tenía la vista clavada en el noqueado prófugo, sintiéndose observado se enfocó en Judy. Le sonrió mostrando todos sus colmillos.

-Bien hecho Hopps. –Felicito a la coneja.

El felino por igual estaba manchado hasta las orejas de lodo. Con una sacudida de su pata derecha se quitó un poco de la sustancia del pecho, notando su corbata totalmente machada se la retiro del cuello. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, una cuadrilla de patrullas llegaron por las distintas calles para de golpe frenar en seco, saliendo de ellas varios agentes de la ley. Algunos se quedaron sorprendidas ante tal cuadro: Colmillar agitado sosteniendo una cachiporra y Hopps junto al gran mamífero noqueado en el piso, rápidamente salieron de su trance. Entonces el proceso rutinario comenzó. Se acordono la zona del siniestro, los espectadores fueron retirados por una cadena de oficiales, el equipo de inspección comenzó sus labores y por supuesto se tomó fotos de los hechos, así como se levantó al inconsciente rinoceronte para meterlo en una de las unidades más grandes, conducida por un par de paquidermos. Mientras daba una exhalación, Colmillar se aproximó a uno de los locales, preguntándole algo. Judy en tanto estaba anotando en su libretilla (que pidió a sus colegas sacar de la guatera de la patrulla donde ella venia) y diciendo a la vez un bosquejo de lo sucedido a otros oficiales.

-¡Hopps! –La llamo el tigre mientras con la pata le indicaba que lo siguiera. La coneja obedeció no sin antes pedir que devolvieran la libretilla a la patrulla.

Caminaron un par de minutos entre el follaje cercano las calles. En una búsqueda que duró poco. Pronto encontraron una pequeña cascada de agua del sistema de riego local. Colmillar con naturalidad se aproximó a la cascada, teniendo entre sus patas la corbata introdujo estas en la cascada y comenzó a lavarla. Judy lo miraba curiosas. Una vez terminada de lavar la corbata el tigre la dejo en una roca cercana para después introducirse completamente en la fuente de agua. Como si se tratara de una ducha cualquiera, se quitó la camisa azul reglamentaria, bajo esta tenía una camiseta blanca, comenzó a lavar su camisa azul a la vez que se enjuagaba el pelaje, podía notarse el trabajo de los años en su anatomía, teniendo un físico muy similar al de los bailarines de Gazelle, solo que sin tanta diamantina. El colmilludo sintió la incomodidad de la leporina y entre risillas dijo.

-Coneja, si vamos a patrullar seguido Distrito Forestal vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque esto es muy común.

Momentos después termino de quitarse la mayoría del lodo, se dio una última pasada y exprimió su camisa cuidando que la placa no se hubiera caído. Tomando la corbata en pata y la camisa en hombro salió de la cascada.

-Es toda tuya Judy. –La coneja se sintió cohibida y sonrojada por la frase. –Te lo recomiendo, al menos yo prefiero solo mojar mi asiento que llenarlo de lodo. –Acoto sin voltear a verla. –Te espero en la patrulla.

Dicho eso el tigre se perdió en el follaje. La coneja volvió a mirarse el uniforme y en efecto estaba muy machado. El reflejo que le daba la cascada no era muy distinto. Si bien era una imagen difusa, podía verse un marcado tono marrón en la imagen devuelta. Con cautela y pena la leporina se deshizo de su chaleco, quito de este la placa para introducirla en la cascada, una vez limpia la dejo en la misma roca que eligió el tigre. Lavo también el chaleco para al fin introducirle en la fuente de agua. Se quitó las muñequeras y la camisa azul cielo de forma incomoda, esperando que no hubiese algún pervertido en el área. Bajo el uniforme no tenía más que un top deportivo color negro. Lavo enérgicamente su pelaje gris de la sustancia marrón. En todo momento mantuvo las orejas gachas, pegadas a la espalda. Como cuando era más joven y ayudaba a su madre en los quehaceres domésticos enjuago con minuciosidad su camisa, así como tallo como pudo su pantalón, duro así unos cuantos minutos. A pesar de la falta de luz solar y la perpetua brisa, el agua era en cierto modo cálida, así como sorprendentemente cristalina. Una vez terminada la cesión de limpieza exprés la coneja tomo su equipo y salió del lugar, en el trayecto se dio una sacudida liberándose así de una buena parte del agua, lo último en quedarse quieto siendo su algodonado rabo.

Acomodaba metódicamente su placa en la pechera mientras caminaba de regreso a su patrulla. Para fortuna de la hembra esta había sido movida del medio de la cancha y ahora estaba aparcada en la calle, como cualquier otro automóvil. Se aproximó y con un brinquillo alcanzo la manija, la abrió y entro en la unidad.

Colmillar encendió la patrulla y comenzaron a andar de vuelta hacia el precinto uno. El trayecto era calmo, no rebasaban los cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora. De a poco las luces de las otras unidades se perdió en la distancia. Las frondosas jardineras del recinto danzaban a son de una discreta brisa producida por alguna diferencia térmica. Judy miro hacia las alturas, el aire estaba muy cargado de humedad, entre una de las aberturas del follaje arbóreo pudo notar un hipnótico halo solar. Próximo estaba el túnel transitorio entre hábitats. Antes de entrar la leporina miro su asiento, así como el de su compañero: ambos estaban absorbiendo toda la humedad de sus ropas. Miro detenidamente a Colmillar, tenía la corbata apenas puesta, como si viniese de una fiesta que duro hasta el alba.

-Y ahora ¿Por qué no pones música? –Inquirió la coneja.

-Me gusta relajarme después de una persecución. –Menciono encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya habrás notado que me emociono mucho con algunas canciones. –Dijo burlón.

La leporina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida ante los recuerdos. Habían comenzado el miércoles sus patrullajes, hace dos días. Pero la gris noto apenas la lista de música empezó a reproducirse que al felino le encantaba esta. En especial el rap, rap urbano, casi _barriobajero._ Algunas canciones eran de tintes declaratorios, románticos. Otras hablaban de justicia social, revoluciones, unas cuantas en absoluto eran ya vulgares. Para fortuna de la hembra la gran mayoría hablaba sobre el ideal igualitario y la tierra que vio nacer a cada mamífero. En más de una ocasión el tigre se dejó llevar por la emoción causando que contorsionara el cuerpo en ángulos hilarantes.

Momentos después la dupla estaba ya en el estacionamiento del ZPD. Se bajaron de la patrulla y caminaron en dirección de la entrada. Un efímero rastro de huellas dejó tras de sí. Cuando atravesaron la puerta de cristal, el choque del aire acondicionado con sus pelajes los dejo fríos por instantes. Saliendo de su estupor volvieron a moverse en dirección de los casilleros y duchas. Durante el trayecto un regordete guepardo los noto y saludo con gran felicidad. Ayer, Benjamín Garraza había recuperado su puesto habitual de trabajo. El recibimiento de este enterneció a la coneja: apenas el guepardo comenzaba a poner sus muchas cajas de cereal en la barra, un par de uniformados se le acercó para reglarle una caja de donas: el regordete no pudo más que inhalar sorprendido mientras se llevaba las palmas de las patas a sus redondas mejillas. Una imagen quizá muy adorable.

-Te veo en oficinas para redactar el informe David. –Dijo la coneja mientras se desviaba en dirección de los vestidores para hembras.

-Seguro Hopps. –Hablo el tigre antes de perderse en el vestidor de machos.

Estaban tan abstraídos en sí mismos que no notaron el rastro de lodo en el vestíbulo.

Más tarde estaban ya los dos en oficinas con un cambio nuevo de uniforme. Se sentía relajados en realidad, después de haberse dado un baño real en toda regla. Solo esperaban que la mojada no los hiciera enfermar.

-¿Te gusto tu primer persecución? –Canturreo el tigre desde su cubículo mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

-No sabría cómo responder eso. –Dijo la coneja. En cierto modo era verdad, pues los primeros dos días fueron tranquilos y monótonos. El evento llego de golpe, a momentos sintió angustia, cierto estrés, preocupación y mucha adrenalina. Mas no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha al noquear a ese criminal ¿A quién engañaba? Sintió una gran gratificación. –Bueno… supongo que sí. –Sonrió mientras continuaba redactando su informe.

Ya terminado la protocolaria redacción de lo acaecido y siendo ya más de las cuatro cuarenta, decidieron ir por un tentempié a la cafetería. Se sentaron ambos mamíferos en una de las muchas mesas centrales, cada uno una pequeña porción de acuerdo a su contextura. El con un poco de albondigones con ejotes y ella con una ensalada marinada de pepino, tomate, rábano y apio; cada uno se encontraba abstraído en su Smartphone, socializando virtualmente. Unos pocos oficiales más estaban en la estancia desperdigados en varias mesas en situaciones similares. Un oficial canido (Lobato) se asomó por la puerta principal en busca de la de leporina.

-¡Hopps!

La coneja alzo la vista en busca del emisor.

-Te buscan en recepción. –Sin añadir más el lobo se perdió de la vista a través de la puerta.

Guardando su teléfono y tomando el plato de bordes altos se encamino hacia la recepción no sin antes despedirse del felino. En el trayecto no pudo evitar sentirse mejor por el acuerdo que tuvo con Colmillar de dejar sus teléfonos en la guantera, de no ser así tal vez se hubieran estropeado.

 **Plaza Sahara. Viernes 29 de abril, 2016. 04:26 pm.**

 _-Escuchar "Vulgaris Magistralis" de Heidevolk-_

Apenas la lista de reproducción aleatoria en le teléfono cambio de canción, se comenzaron a escuchar unos canticos nórdicos, causando estos que un rojizo pegara las orejas a su cráneo mientras esperaba que el rubio no explotara como siempre.

-Ik bun Vulgaris Magistralis. En ik ri-j op een mammoet in het rond.

Aulló el fennec mientras se ponía de pie sobre el sofá, no pudiendo controlar el impulso de hacer un peculiar karaoke de la melodía, sin importándole que los billetes que llevaba en las patas cayeran desperdigándose sobre el suelo y la mesa de la sala. Cerraba los puños y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. Nick no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar por su integridad.

\- Ik kok mien potjen op een werkende vulkaan. Een dinosauris nuum ik een halve han.

Seguía cantando el pequeño fennec con los ojos cerrados, mostraba con orgullo todos sus colmillos. Nick trato de pasar desapercibido, por lo que continúo haciendo la cuenta del dinero de ambos. Sus últimos negocios ya estaban terminados, tanto la venta de muebles y alfombras del rojizo como los electrodomésticos del rubio. Se dejaron únicamente los de uso propio, como una pantalla plana, un juego de cocina, entre otras cosas. Estando los dos ya libres de trabajo, al menos por un tiempo, decidieron hacer un chequeo financiero. Acomodaban los billetes en compactos paquetillos. La cantidad era muy jugosa, no poseían una fortuna claro está, pero era algo. Suficiente para mantenerlos durante quizá año y medio en las peores crisis económicas. Después de todos, no eran zorros particularmente exigentes, teniendo gustos simples y relativamente baratos.

Wilde siguió pasando nerviosamente los billetes de una pata a otra mientras continuaba expectante con el rubio. Nick llevaba puesta una camiseta negra, un short magenta, así como un dije en el cuello. Una pequeña piedra verde esmeralda enmarcada por un armazón de plata obscura. Finnick había dado un gran salto del sofá hacia el suelo. Ya en el piso siguió _danzando_ al son de la canción, completamente consumido por el furor. El no traía camisa por lo que su pecho y torso estaban al descubierto. A pesar de ser pequeño podía distinguirse una discreta musculatura. Su única prenda era un pants de licra negro. Nick lo vio perderse en dirección de la cocina. Poco después escucho como el refrigerador era abierto y cerrado con brusquedad. Podía sentir el tamboreo del rubio en las baldosas del suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y junto todo el dinero que el fennec había dejado caer al suelo, con avidez se empreño en terminar de contarlo. Notando que el rubio ya no saldría de su emoción lirica decidió tomar su hoja de cuentas y se puso a terminar el trabajo. Producto de nerviosismo realizaba la aritmética de manera muy eficaz. Uno a uno fueron apareciendo montículos de dinero que se iban ordenando en filas sobre la mesa. El dije que colgaba sobre el cuello del zorro rojo se balanceaba al ritmo de su yugular. Comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa un tanto grotesca. Producto de la emoción de ver que sus finanzas habían crecido un tanto por ciento aunado a que parecía que esta vez Finnick no lo tomaría por un saco de boxeo o una piñata.

No es como si antes no hubiera intentado cambiar la canción apenas la escuchaba o ya de plano tirar el infernal aparato por la ventana. Todas las veces que hizo tal cosa no le deparo otro destino que ser golpeado por el bate del zorro enano hasta casi perder la conciencia. Ese rubio era muy apasionado con ciertas cosas, siendo la música una de ellas; teniendo una canción para cada momento o acción en específico. Para su martirio había tocado la que a sus oídos decía: _Ponte en cuatro, porque te vamos a vapulear._

Comenzó a bajar la guardia de manera inconsciente. La paz en construcción fue rota por el hecho de ya no escuchar el barullo del rubio. Lo siguiente que sintió fue algo saltándole por detrás, tomándolo de las orejas y jalando su rostro hacia la mesa. El impacto lo dejo aturdido, su cuerpo se desplomo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, las pilas de billetes amortiguaron bastante el golpe. Lo siguiente que sintió fue las patas del rubio usando su cabeza como tambor mientras le daba golpes cada vez más fuertes.

\- Nee, zie kriegt mien nooit, nooit! Ik bun Vulgaris Magistralis. En ik ri-j op een mammoet in het rond

Importándole menos que nada, Finnick desperdigo todo el dinero por el suero con sus patas al ritmo de los últimos compases de la canción. Nick no hacía más que rezar internamente por que terminase esa infernal melodía. Sentía que le había pasado una manada de cebras sobre la cabeza a toda velocidad. Entonces las estrofas finales fueron dichas y las notas de la guitarra se fueron enmudeciendo hasta ser inaudibles.

La canción había terminado.

Lentamente Nick fue levantándose de su postura vencida. Su vista estaba empañada, de apoco se fue aclarando. Frente a él estaba el rubio, con el pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose rápidamente, su pelaje ligeramente brillante producto de la agitación. Sabiendo lo que venía el rubio no deshizo su sonría, expandiéndola incluso como retando y burlándose del rojizo. Nick gruño al tiempo que arrugaba el puente de la nariz y mostraba los colmillos. Este ni corto ni perezoso le dio un sonoro coscorrón a Finnick. Por las reacciones de ambos uno pudiera pensar que le dolió mas a Nicholas la pata que a Finnick la cabeza.

-¡Wooo! –Pareció aullar con ahínco el fennec.

-¿Terminaste? –Cuestiono Nick contrayendo la nariz.

-Sí, sí, claro. –Dijo entre leves jadeos el pequeño.

Sin mediar palabras Nick se alejó de la escena. Comprendiendo la indirecta Finnick se dedicó a recoger los billetes. Iba acumulándolos en montículos amorfos sobre la mesa y el sofá. Nick en lo mientras abrió el refrigerador y la hielera para introducir su cabeza hay y pegarla a una bolsa de pescado congelado. Murmuraba y gruñía con pesar. El tiempo pareció detenerse para el rojizo, se sentía relajado. Para su desdicha pronto comenzó a sentir una gran incomodidad producto del frio. Lentamente saco la cabeza masajeándosela lentamente. Con la mirada nublada y guiándose por su olfato se aproximó a la mesa de del comedor y tomo lo que saco el rubio del refrigerador: una lata de cerveza. Le dio un prolongado trago. Sintiéndose ya mejor se animó a abrir los ojos. La bola de odio había ya terminado de acomodar en regla los billetes. Uniéndolos con ligas y guardándolos en una caja junto al sofá. Entonces tomo las hojas de las cuentas. Sus ojos se expandieron ligeramente al ver el total de capital de ambos.

-¿Nos fue tan bien?

-Tal parece que si Finn. –Dijo Nick dando otro trago a la cerveza.

El fennec sonrió mientras metía las hojas de las cuentas junto con el dinero en la caja y los llevaba a su zona segura. Un pequeño escondrijo ideado por ambos. La parte más profunda de la _madriguera_ de estos zorros. Poco después volvió el rubio ahora con una camiseta blanca y un cigarrillo en el hocico.

-Sabes, debería ponerte una camisa de fuerza cada vez que escuchas música. –Bromeo Nick recargado en la mesa del comedor.

-Más bien deberías de comprarte a ti un bolso porque era una nena. –Replico Finnick mientras encendía el cilindro de tabaco con su mechero.

-Y también encerrarte en la camioneta.

-Ya de una vez ponme un bozal no… -Se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error.

La mención de tal artilugio puso tensó al rojizo, frunció parte del rostro, ladeo sus labios y desvió la vista. El Fennec se quedó por segundos en silencio. _Mierda._ Es todo lo que su mente artículo. Dio un suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Lo lamento Nick, me pase de la línea. –Se disculpó con genuina vergüenza.

-¡Je! No hay que disculpar hermano, solo fue un descuido. –Dijo recuperando rápidamente la compostura.

Habiéndose quedado el ambiente notoriamente incomodo cada uno decidió centrarse en sus labores. Nick se encamino a su habitación mientras el rubio permaneció en la sala. El rojizo busco su laptop en pro de algo con que divagar. Se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla de inicio, una sucesión de imágenes cambiantes. Muchas opciones cruzaron su mente: podría buscar una serie que ver, un video gracioso, ver sus redes sociales, incluso el porno no sonaba mal (a esa hora). Nada de esto llevo a cabo. Si había una cosa por la que el mismo se recriminaba era aún tenerles pavor a los bozales. Los exploradores ya los había superado en su totalidad, la conversación con Judy fue el catalizador que necesitaba para extraer ese veneno. A los que lo amordazaron, esos mamíferos, esas _presas_ le daban a estas alturas igual. Se enteró superficialmente que casi todos tuvieron destinos no muy distintos al suyo. Después de todo el barrio donde se crio en esos años era muy pobre pese a sus colores pastel y fachadas pulcras. Se interrogaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir el _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún tengo miedo a los bozales?_ Pero el preguntarse tanto sobre ello termino por conducirle a una sola respuesta… o contra-pregunta: ¿Tenía miedo a los bozales o tenía miedo a temerle a los bozales? El sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta y cerrada lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Finnick salió del departamento, no le sorprendió en realidad. El fennec era aún más tosco que el con las emociones, lo mejor que podía hacer era darse a él y al rojizo un poco de espacio.

Conociéndose bien, Nick admitió que podría quedarse en su cuarto divagando hasta la madrugada, por lo que decidió salir para distraerse. Se quitó su dije que guardo con cuidado en una pequeña cajita. Se deshizo de toda su ropa, deseaba ducharse. A diferencia de su amigo gruñón, Nick no tenía una figura en donde se notasen sus músculos demasiado: era delgado y ágil. Se tenía que rebuscar entre el rojo pelaje para encontrar lo que muchos llamarían coloquialmente "cuadros de flacura". La ducha le sirvió para serenarse, a veces no podía evitar dejarse _vulnerable_ ante el rubio de alguna manera, pareciendo que faltaba a su " _Jamás dejes que vean que te hirieron"_. En el fondo, esto no era tanto así. Durante mucho tiempo solo se tuvieron el uno al otro, protegiéndose del hostil mundo callejero. Habiéndose forjando una sólida y discreta confianza lo más lógico era que uno al final supiera los miedos del otro. Finnick también llegaba a mostrar sus preocupaciones a Nick. Momentos discordantes que en situaciones específicas se dejaban dar. Una áspera calidez que al final siempre los terminaba incomodando. Dejo que todos sus pensamientos fueran llevados junto con el agua por el drenaje.

El Sol de tarde comenzaba a pintar todo de un amarillo mango muy brillante. Las calles como de costumbre estaban atiborradas. Entre todo el amasijo de entes se desplazaba un zorro con una alegre camisa verde hawaiana, un pantalón color caqui y una corbata magenta. Wilde tenía ya buen rato caminando por las calles de Zootopia. Cansado no se sentía su cuerpo, eso lo probaba el hecho que llego al centro sin darse cuenta. Miro la hora en su móvil, aún era relativamente temprano o no tan tarde. Sin mucho que hacer opto por llamar a la coneja. Judy le contesto con prontitud, se saludaron animosamente. Apenas Nick dijo donde se encontraba la coneja le invito a ir al precinto uno. El zorro se quedó intrigado por tal invitación ¿No se suponía que aún estaba laborando? No dándole más vueltas al asunto se encamino al ZPD.

Ante él se alzaba la gran edificación. Un tanto cohibido por la situación se adentró en el lugar. Atravesó la puerta, todo era como lo recordaba de aquel día de la conferencia, únicamente si reporteros. La ausencia de gente hacía notar lo verdaderamente inmenso que era el lugar (al menos para los mamíferos pequeños). En el escritorio de recepción se encontraba Garraza, con audífonos en las orejas, balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba. Hubiera ido para preguntarle por Hopps, de no haber notado las platinadas orejas de esta al fondo cerca de uno de los pasillos, junto a unas plantas decorativas. La coneja estaba de pie charlando alegremente con una nutria. La leporina tenía un plato con ensalada entre las patas mientras la nutria llevaba un bolso al hombro. Esbozo su socarrona sonrisa y camino rumbo al par. Alcanzando a escuchar un poco de la conversación, se aproximaba con sigilo. Ninguna de las hembras lo noto.

-Es un poco duro, sí. Pero pronto tendrá que ir a la preparatoria. –Menciono la nutria.

-Entiendo un poco a lo te refieres. Sentí algo parecido cuando algunos de mis hermanos decidieron que irían a la preparatoria. Mis padres casi se desmayan cuando lo supieron. –Dijo un tanto bromista y lacónica Judy.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, en los Burrow's no muchos hacen estudios universitarios. Prácticamente todos los que quieren hacerlos se juntan y solicitan un préstamo al ayuntamiento loca. Si son los suficientes el alcalde les firma un cheque, pero fuera de eso están por su cuenta. Además, se tienen que comprometer en no dejar la carrera a medias. Algunos vienen a Zootopia o van a otras ciudades. Se valen por sí mismos, tienen que alquilar un departamento en donde todos dormirán y también trabajan donde pueden. –Enuncio la coneja recordando lo que algunos de sus hermanos mayores le habían dicho sobre ser universitario: un calvario. –Así que imagínese señora Nutriales: un pequeño grupo de conejos en una gran ciudad donde tienen que trabajar para conseguir donde dormir y por las mañanas y noches van a clases con… -Se quedó callada un segundo. A punto estaba de decir depredadores. Rápidamente encontró una alternativa. –Peligrosos animales citadinos ¿Cómo cree que se sintieron mis padres al respecto?

La nutria tubo que contener una leve carcajada, la acción hizo que inflara las mejillas.

-¿De la misma forma que cuando tú te fuiste a la academia de policías?

Judy movió la cabeza afirmativa al tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa. –Lo mío fue peor, créame.

-Buenas tardes señoritas. –Saludo elocuente el vulpino.

-¡Nick! –La coneja salto en euforia hacia el zorro atrapándolo en un abrazo. Este trastabillo antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! Tranquila Pelusa. –Dijo mientras le alborotaba el pelaje de la cabeza y la apartaba un poco de él. Entonces se enfocó en la nutria.

-Permítame presentarme. –Hablo con teatralidad. –Soy…

-Nicholas P. Wilde. –Completo la hembra. –Un gusto. Soy Beatrice Nutriales, encantada de conocerlo. –El vulpino abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido velozmente. –Quisiera agradecerle señor Wilde. Sin usted y la oficial Hopps no sé qué hubiera sido de mi Emmitt. –Le confeso con anhelo y gratitud.

-N-no fue nada, madame. –Respondió gesticulando una sonrisa genuina e inclinando levemente la cabeza en reverencia.

Hecho esto estrecharon patas. Conversaron amenamente durante unos pocos minutos más. La señora Nutriales entonces reviso su teléfono para consultar la hora. Un jadeo ahogado emergió de su garganta al notar que era ya más de las cinco cuarenta. Con prontitud se despidió de la pareja presa-depredador. Nuevamente agradeciéndoles el _salvar_ (en cierta forma) a su esposo. El par pudo verla atravesar la puerta de vidrio para finalmente perderse entre la multitud. Poco tiempo se quedaron solos en la estancia (sin tomar en cuenta al guepardo abstraído en sabrá Dios que), el oficial Colmillar se aproximaba a la dupla en busca de la coneja.

-¡Hopps!

-¡Colmillar! ¿Me necesitas para algo?

El felino estando ya junto a la pareja respondió.

-En realidad no, solo quería… -Se detuvo al notar la presencia del zorro. –Tu eres el zorro Wilde ¿Cierto? –Acto mientras lo analizaba.

-Si. –Respondió un tanto seco. A pesar de que Judy era su amiga, la comisaria aún era _terreno_ enemigo.

-Encantado de conocerte. David Colmillar. –Extendió su gran garra en busca de un apretón. Nick rápidamente correspondió el gesto. –La oficial Hopps me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Enserio? –Cuestiono con acento intrigado y burlón mientras volteaba a ver a la coneja. Esta desvió la mirada de forma nerviosa. -¿Qué tanto te ha dicho Zanahorias sobre mí? –Inquirió burlón.

-Algunas cosas, algunas cosas. –Dijo para _cubrir_ a la coneja. Esta podía estar casi una hora hablando del zorro. –Resumidamente… te tiene en alta estima.

-Interesante. –Hablo mientras veía de forma más inquisitiva a la coneja, al cual le miro avergonzada. Solo causando que la sonrisa de Wilde creciera.

-Bueno ¿Qué me ibas a decir Colmillar? –Interrumpió la coneja para cambiar de tema.

-¡Ah sí! –Se enfocó en la leporina. –Te iba a decir que ya puedes irte a casa. Terminaste por hoy.

La hembra lagomorfa le miro contrariada.

-¿No se supone que salgo hasta las siete?

-Sí, pero ya hiciste suficiente hoy, puedes irte a casa. Y no te preocupes por Bogo. –Le menciono intuyendo lo que argumentaría Judy. –Soy tu supervisor, yo hablo con el si es que pregunta. –Sentencio con mirada tranquila.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo las palabras lentamente. –Muchas gracias David.

-No hay de que Hopps. –Le respondió con una sonrisa. –Bueno, me retiro. Tengo que llevar aun mi reporte a registros. –Curioso fue, el aun lo entregaba, pero la coneja sí. –No vemos mañana Judy. Hasta luego Wilde. –Se despido de ambos para después caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Hasta mañana Colmillar.

-Adiós.

Después de haber marcado su salida en el reloj medidor, la coneja y el zorro abandonaron el ZPD. Mientras descendían por la escalinata, una camioneta negra los vigilaba desde cerca.

-Tal parece que la coneja esta con el zorro. –Menciono uno de los osos a su compañero.

-Eso nos ara las cosas más fáciles. –Respondió el otro mientras encendía el motor.

La camioneta empezó a seguirle el rastro a la dupla.

El par de mamíferos deambulaba por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al departamento de la coneja. Judy se sentía satisfecha de por fin ser ella quien tuviera una historia que contar. Los días anteriores habían sido aburrido en comparación. El zorro no hacía más que verla mientas asentía en las partes donde notaba más eufórica a la coneja, quien inconscientemente daba pequeños brinquillos. El zorro tubo que contener más de una risilla amigable. Cuando ella termino la historia no pudo evitar preguntarle qué le pareció su desempeño. Era un cuestionamiento infantil, pero al final le hacía ilusión a Judy. Inocentemente pensaba que Nick por fin le diría que era una buena policía (o prospecto de policía en realidad por el periodo de prueba). Todo lo que escucho fue:

-Que no te sorprenda que mañana aparezcas en una galería de PornHud. –Tenía que comentar sobre la cascada. Su subconsciente se lo pedía a gritos. Ignorando la coincidencia entre los destinos de prófugo y los suyos con Finnick.

La punta de las orejas, las mejillas y la frente de la coneja policía pasaron de gris y negro a rojo y guinda por el coraje. Apretó los dientes y miro con recelo a Nick. El zorro le devolvió a gran e irritante sonrisa. Gesticulación que se borró apenas la coneja se aproximaba con fuego en la mirada hacia el vulpino.

-¡¿Es lo único que se ocurre decir?! –Exclamo iracunda. Lo siguiente que paso es que trato de tomar al zorro por la corbata. Nick rápidamente se apartó y comenzó a corres por su integridad. Primero Finnick y su estridente música y ahora la coneja _¿Es que no tiene sentido de humor?_ Se preguntó mientras corría. -¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITO ZORRO PERVERTIDO!

Iniciaron así una persecución por las calles de la ciudad. Los demás mamíferos tenían que hacerse a un lado apenas veían (y sentían) la desesperación del rojizo y la ira del "pequeño" conejito. Se corretearon por varios tramos, pasando incluso de largo la residencia de la coneja. Llegaron a una calle parcialmente vacía. El zorro estaba a punto e cruzar la calle, de improvisto una camioneta negra se estaciono frente a la esquina. Nick no pudo frenarse a tiempo y se estampo de cara contra la superficie de aluminio. La coneja que lo perseguía apenas reparo en esto. Llego y tomo al rojizo por la corbata. Mientras ella comenzaba a amedrentarlo un par de osos polares salieron de la camioneta. Nick reconoció a uno de inmediato: _Kevin._ Ambos polares iban trajeado de manera pulcra. Se quedaron de pie rodeando a la dupla. Judy al sentirse agobiada dejo al zorro y encaro a los osos. El zorro como pudo se escondió tras la coneja. Hopps se estaba preparando física y mentalmente para un combate pese a tener las de perder; aun no había reconocido a Kevin.

-¿Judith Hopps y Nicholas Wilde? –Interrogo Kevin.

-¿Quién pregunta? –Respondió retadora la coneja.

El zorro estuvo a punto de gritarle que se callara, decirle que eran los mamíferos de Big. No pudo hacerlo cuando vio que los osos metieron las patas en sus gabardinas, pensando que eran armas se quedó frio. Judy solo pudo tensarse aún más esperando lo peor. De sus ropajes los polares extrajeron un par de sobres grabados y muy detallados. De forma metódica se los extendieron a los pequeños mamíferos. Ambos quedándose extrañados.

-El señor Mr. Big los invita cordialmente mañana en la tarde noche a una celebración en honor a su futura nieta. –Dijo Kevin solemne.

Lentamente Judy y Nick tomaron cada uno un sobre y lo analizaron. Tenía el grabado de la familia Big en el sello de la invitación.

-Es… ¿Es como un baby shower? –Pregunto Judy.

En respuesta los osos solo contrajeron un poco las facciones.

-El evento comienza a las cinco treinta de la tarde. Procuren no llegar tan tarde. –Fue todo lo que obtuvo como contestación.

Dicho esto, los polares se devolvieron a su camioneta, la encendieron y partieron lejos del lugar.

Nick y Judy se quedaron viendo como la camioneta se perdía en la distancia. El zorro se sentía aliviado de aun tener su pellejo pégalo a la carne. Relajo sus facciones. Se giró para ver a la coneja.

-Vaya susto nos dieron ¿No? Judy… -Obtuvo como respuesta una bofetada en el medio de su mejilla izquierda. Cerro los ojos mientras se comenzaba a frotar la mejilla con su pata tratando de mitigar el dolor.

-¡Eso es por tu comentario, zorro pervertido! –Le recrimino Judy.

 _Debiste tomarlo como un alago._ Murmuro el vulpino para sí.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada Pelusa, nada! –Se apresuró a decir Nick.

Pasado el mal trago volvieron a encaminarse a la casa de la coneja. Haciendo conjetura la leporina pregunto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran los osos de Big?

-No me diste tiempo para decirte eso. –Respondió el zorro comenzando a leer la invitación.

-Claro que hubo tiempo. Además, yo no te interrumpí nunca.

-¿Me ibas a escuchar en ese estado? –Dijo viéndole y alzando una ceja.

La coneja no contesto. La respuesta era más que obvia. Se quedaron así unos instantes, leyendo la invitación y caminando.

-¿Y si piensas ir? –Cuestiono Judy rompiendo el hielo.

 _¡¿En serio preguntas eso?!_ –Claro que si Zanahorias. – _No quiero acabar en el hielo._ –Y ¿Tu si podrás ir?

-Veré si puedo, tal vez tenga que pedir permiso en la comisaria… Y un vestido.

-¿No tienes uno? –Pregunto distraído Nick.

-Vine a Zootopia para ser policía, no para ir de fiesta en fiesta como tú.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso Pelusa? –Le cuestiono juguetón.

-Porque eso se te ve a leguas. No eres precisamente alguien que sea ajeno a las fiestas.

-Eso es porque yo si se divertirme, a diferencia de ti.

-Yo se divertirme. –Le reprocho. -Además, solo es un baby shower, no una boda.

-Pero es un evento de los Big. Hay que ir elegantes conejita. –La leporina intento responderle, no se le ocurrió mucho. Tenía razón, era una celebración de los Big, todos seria glamuroso, pero con toques nostálgicos. No tenía muchas opciones, después de todo nunca pensó ser invitada cualquier cosa tan pronto. Nick noto la creciente angustia en su amiga.

-Mira Pelusa, no te preocupes. Solo alquilas un vestido y ya.

-¿Con que dinero? Vine con lo justo para vivir. Además, no creo que me dejen salir temprano mañana. –Acoto frunciendo el ceño. Mostrándole todo el panorama.

-¡Ah vamos! En primera: yo te puedo prestar dinero para un vestido. Paso temprano por tu departamento y te doy el dinero. –Le dijo burlón. –Y para lo segundo: solo invéntate algo… Como que tienes un compromiso familiar o algo así. Además, tu compañero, el tigre, se ve buena onda. Dile que te cubra y asunto resuelto. Pero, sobre todo Zanahorias ¡Mañana es sábado! –Exclamo Nick para motivarla. Se supone que si trabajas en sábado es con un horario más flexible.

-Mmmm… Está bien, de acuerdo. Más tarde le diera a Colmillar que tengo un compromiso mañana. Pero no tienes que prestarme dinero para… –Dijo titubeante.

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo. Después de todo soy un caballero y tu una damisela en aprietos.

-¡No soy…! –Miro al zorro al rostro, este le devolvía un gesto jocoso y confiado. -¡Agh! De acuerdo. Pero te pagare pronto. No me da buena espina tener deudas contigo zorro mañoso. –No iba a admitirlo, pero las constantes muecas del vulpino comenzaban a contagiarle un ánimo más… tranquilo y bromista, provocándole una risilla involuntaria. Acción que rápido oculto bajo una mueca de enojo.

-Y haces muy bien en pensar eso Pelusa. –Se mofo.

-Si, claro. –Respondió haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Tu solo relájate Zanahorias. –Hablo mostrando una sonrisa y tomando a la coneja en un abrazo de hombro atrayéndola hacia sí. Logrando en el proceso sorprender un poco a Judy, para finalmente sacarle una sonrisa. La leporina le correspondió el gesto. Así permanecieron los dos en un fraternal abrazo todo el camino hasta el departamento de la coneja. Una vez en la puerta del complejo departamental Judy y Nick se separaron para así poder darse un abrazo más cómodo de despedida. Se sonrieron en complicidad. Nick había comenzado a caminar hacia las cada vez más vacías calles.

-¡Oye! ¡Zorro mañoso! –Le llamo Judy desde el pórtico. Nick se giró para encararla. –Que sea la última vez que haces una bromita de ese tipo ¿Queda claro? –Dijo labrando una expresión estoica y fría en su rostro.

-Vamos Zanahorias, solo fue un chiste.

-¿Qué-da cla-ro? –Repitió.

-Como ordene oficial brinquitos. –Rodo los ojos y alzo la pata desinteresado. Hopps estaba ya próxima entrar por el pórtico. –Y por cierto, Judy: sí que le diste una paliza a ese rinoceronte. –Le elogio al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo para, ahora sí, perderse entre las calles.

La coneja se sintió desubicada, tardía reacciono a las palabras del zorro únicamente con un esporádico parpadeo. Bufo con burla mientras se adentraba en el cálido edificio con vestíbulo en tonos claros. Subía las escaleras con una leve sonrisa socarrona en sus facciones.

Se cambió de ropa en su habitación, un conjunto ligero, ideal para relajarse y dormir. Las nubes en la cima de la bóveda eran levemente iluminadas por una frágil luz celeste o al menos eso se veía desde la ventana. Mientras encendía el televisor en un canal de música Judy se preparó un cereal con leche para merendar. En tanto este se calentaba en el microondas tomo su móvil y marco al tigre. En realidad, si tenía ansias de volver a ver a Fru Fru.

 **Sábado, 30 de abril, 2016. 02:03 am.**

Diluida entre la opacidad de la noche se balanceaba al son de sus pasos una mullida cola rojiza, única parte expuesta del zorro oculto tras una gabardina color arena. Tenía las patas en los bolsillos, caminaba con ímpetu y pesar por un barrio que renació de entre la miseria. _Finalmente, el alumbrado público funciona._ Pensó con ironía. Su sombra se proyectaba de forma criptica en los suelos y muros del lugar. A la distancia se vislumbraba una construcción de dos pisos, muy adelgazada por los años, alta y estrecha en sus costados. Con una derruida pero pintoresca puerta de madera. Las ventanas con los marcos gastados, casi vencidos por los años. La pintura color vainilla de las paredes se había ennegrecido en las comisuras producto de la polución. Aun y con lo demacrada, la vivienda derrochaba una calidez reconfortante, como si el aire a su alrededor manso se volviera. Las persianas estaban corridas, mostrando un estampado de flores y pequeños animalitos adorables. Nick se quedó de pie ante la puerta, una montaña de sensaciones, de aquellas que la razón no puede dominar y nos transportan a un onírico delirio, inundo el alma del vulpino. La garganta a momentos la sentía estrecharse, la mandíbula le temblaba. Con espasmódicos y lentos procederes extrajo un sobre muy inflado, sellado con un par de trozos de cinta. Miro al frente, hacia puerta, en busca de la puertecilla del correo. Al encontrarle introdujo el sobre dentro de la ranura: se había atorado. El sobre era muy ancho y regordete para la pequeña cavidad. Gruño en descontento. Usando ambas patas comenzó a empujar el sobre con esmero dentro de la vivienda. En el proceso parte de los bordes se desgarro. Una jugosa cantidad de dinero yacía en el interior. Al final logro entrar por el diminuto hoyo. El sonido seco del amasijo impactando con el suelo se prolongó de forma cuasi-dantesca. Sintiendo la incomodidad consumirlo, el rojizo se encamino con gran rapidez fuera de los límites de a morada. En un escape más de sí mismo que de la edificación. De a poco fue ralentizando su andar, ansias tenia de girar la mirada de vuelta a la casa. Cadenas internas se lo impedían. Extrajo de su gabardina un cigarrillo, así como un mechero. Con temblores _producto del frio_ lo encendió para llevárselo a la boca inhalando con demasiada fuerza el tabaco. Dio un par de secos estornudos mientras el humo blanco se filtraba por sus fosas nasales. A paso lento continuo su andar.

Jack iba saliendo muy tarde (o temprano) de su trabajo. El día había sido insufrible, a reventar de trámites y papeleo. Conducía su automóvil negro por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, sin el estéreo encendido. Solo se percibía el murmullo del viento y rosar de las llantas con el asfalto. Los faroles de su Quattroporte iluminaron una silueta perdida en las calles. Como efímero fuego fatuo esta deslumbro con un intenso resplandecer rojizo. La entidad pronto quedo atrás, engullida por las tinieblas. _Otro pobre diablo de la noche._ Pensó la liebre para sí. Las luces de del alumbrado público y lo letreros de los bares se distorsionaba por la velocidad a la que viajaba el lagomorfo. Estelas, eso era lo que podía verse a través de la ventanilla del vehículo.

 **¡Hola! Otra vez :3**

 **Quería entregar este nuevo capítulo antes de que terminase el año. Y al parecer si lo conseguí ¡Yahhh! :D**

 **Antes que nada espero que hayan pasado una buena navidad (la cual fue monótona por no decir inexistente en mi caso. El lado bueno es que me compraron una chaqueta y artículos personales** **:P), que hallan comido bastante y estén disfrutando las vacaciones de fin de año. Además, por supuesto, espero que tengan un próspero año nuevo.**

 **Ahora espero puedan quedarse un poco más, hay dos cosas que quiero decirles (una les valdrá verga y en la otra espero puedan participar [si quieren])**

 **1° Ya estoy por terminar** _ **¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?**_ **De Philip K. Dick; este junto el siguiente en mi lista de lecturas (** _ **El hospital de la transfiguración**_ **de Stanislaw Lem) puede que influencien bastante la narrativa de este proyecto (sin mencionar que son de las obras que más ganas les tenia). Les recomiendo que investiguen sobre ambos autores ¡Son de lo mejor (ya no solo de la ciencia ficción) de la narrativa del siglo pasado! Ademas, ayer conseguí hacerme con una copia de "Blade Runner 2049". Para mi ¡La mejor maldita película del año! ... Y eso sería todo (por este inciso). Solo quería compartirles mi emoción :D**

 **2°¿Les importunaría responder una pequeña encuesta? Me seria de mucha ayuda para mejorar:**

 **-¿Les está gustando mi historia?**

 **-¿La dinámica de los personajes es la correcta?**

 **-¿Mi modo de escribir es muy lento?**

 **-¿Les está aburriendo?**

 **-¿En qué creen que pueda mejorar?**

 **-¿Les gustaría que fuera más rápido?**

 **-¿Les molesto la inclusión de música en el capítulo?**

 **Cualquier cosa que crean prudente decirme o señalarme pueden dejarla en los comentarios o enviarme un mail personal a mi perfil.**

 **Si más me despido deseándoles nuevamente que hayan pasado una buena navidad y que tengan un próspero año nuevo 2018.**

 **Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Hasta la próxima actualización. Se despide SystemGargantua.**

 **P.D.: Las canciones que ayudaron a la escritura de este capítulo fueron:**

 **-El 80% del álbum Vessels de Starset.**

 **-Sea of Dreams y** **A Horse With No Name (ambas usadas en la serie de Netflix "Bojack Horseman").**


End file.
